520
by 0312luLuEXOticS
Summary: [REPOST (FULL FF), DENGAN TAMBAHAN CHAP 1-5 YANG UDAH HILANG DARI FFN] Sehun selalu bertemu orang yang sama setiap kali ia naik bus bernomor 520. Orang yang kemudian ia ketahui bernama Luhan. Pertemuan itu menuntunnya pada hal-hal yang tak terduga, sekaligus membawa lebih banyak warna dan makna dalam hidupnya./ Transfic dari AFF dengan judul yang sama./HunHan/YAOI
1. Foreword

Sehun selalu bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa ia selalu bertemu orang _itu _tiap kali dirinya naik bus nomor 520?

"Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang kau tunggu?"

"_Kursi itu sudah ditempati_."

* * *

**A translate fiction**

**From the superb, amazing, incridible, and fabulous author**

**Tinywings**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : 520**

**Author : Tinywings (dan diterjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia oleh **_**dikitlagisampe)**_

**Pairing : HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff.**

**Link aff : /story/view/201184/520-kai-luhan-sehun-sehan-hunhan-sekai-selu**

**(cantumkan di depan)**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik the-amazing-tinywings, dan saya hanya menerjemahkannya ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia dengan kata-kata sederhana.**

**.**

* * *

"_Luhan-ssi, sebenarnya siapa yang sedang kau tunggu?"_

"_Entahlah, aku hanya menunggu."_

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

Hai, kali ini saya bawa ff terjemahan. Dan omong-omong, ini fanfic favorit saya. Saya seneng banget sekaligus takut waktu tinywings ngasih izin. Secara dia nulis pake hati banget, dan saya takut semisal ngerusak cerita u,u

Omong-omong, saya berminat nerjemahin karena, yang pertama, ff ini super banget. Huhu ini satu-satunya ff yang bikin aku mewek, bahkan sampe baca author notenya pun tetep mewek(?) alay tapi serius-_-

Kedua, saya cukup sedih karena ff sekeren ini kurang dapet apresiasi. Padahal ini ff keren banget lho u,u Mungkin emang nggak sama kaya Revolution-nya purpleskies (dan aku nggak bakal nyamain karena genre ceritanya beda jauh), tapi menurutku seharusnya ff ini bisa diapresiasi _lebih _dari yang sekarang.

Oke, untuk penutup, saya menerima segala kritik dan saran, karena sejujurnya saya masih pemula sekali. Semoga kalian tertarik dan semoga kalian suka.

Terima kasih banyak


	2. Chapter 1: Bus Boy

**Tittle : 520**

**Author : Tinywings (dan diterjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia oleh **_**dikitlagisampe)**_

**Pairing : HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff.**

**Link aff : /story/view/201184/520-kai-luhan-sehun-sehan-hunhan-sekai-selu**

**(cantumkan aefef/dot/com di depan)**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik the-amazing-tinywings, dan saya hanya menerjemahkannya ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia dengan kata-kata sederhana.**

* * *

Sehun merasa aneh tiap kali dirinya naik bus 520. Dan hal tersebut dikarenakan oleh seorang lelaki yang selalu duduk di kursi paling belakang, dengan pandangan menatap keluar jendela. Ia tidak habis mengerti bagaimana dirinya bisa bertemu dengan lelaki misterius itu setiap saat.

Pada awalnya Sehun hanya menganggap pertemuan mereka sebagai sebuah kebetulan yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan, namun seiring dengan frekuensi bertemunya mereka yang terus-menerus meningkat, maka Sehun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pertemuannya dengan lelaki misterius itu bukan _kebetulan _sama sekali.

Seperti hari ini.

Sehun telah berjanji pada Jongin untuk datang ke rumahnya, mengingat sebentar lagi Jongin akan mengikuti kompetisi dance—barangkali ia dapat membantu, meskipun hanya sedikit. Dan seperti biasanya, ia naik bus 520, mengingat itulah satu-satunya bus yang memiliki rute dekat dengan kompleks rumah Jongin.

Ketika ia sedang memindai kartu tansportasinya—sedikit tetek bengek mengenai prosedur normal saat menaiki kendaraan umum— Sehun melihat lelaki itu. _Lagi_, duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat jendela. Rambut cokelat-emasnya yang lurus agak ikal—entahlah, Sehun tidak pernah memperhatikan lebih jauh. Pakaiannya juga tidak terlalu menarik, hanya sekedar pakaian santai yang biasa dikenakan para remaja. Sehun menghela napas, bertemu lagi dengan lelaki itu, sama seperti saat-saat sebelumnya.

Namun kali ini, Sehun memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang berbeda.

Alih-alih duduk di kursi depan yang kosong, Sehun berjalan ke belakang dan memutuskan untuk duduk disamping lelaki tersebut. Sehun ingin menghentikan segala kebetulan yang ada, barangkali dapat dimulai dengan hal kecil macam duduk disamping lelaki tersebut. Ketika ia sukses mendudukkan dirinya, Sehun mendapati dirinya dipandangi oleh lelaki-misterius yang duduk disampingnya. Agak mengejutkan, mengingat biasanya lelaki itu selalu cuek dan lebih memilih memandang ke luar jendela.

Astaga. Sehun terpesona.

Biasanya ia selalu menolak menggunakan kata 'cantik' untuk mendeskripsikan seorang pria. Namun sepertinya lelaki-misterius di samping Sehun adalah sebuah pengecualian, melihat bagaimana tubuh Sehun memberikan reaksi yang tak biasa ketika melihat mata-rusa-polos lelaki di sampingnya ini.

"Kursi ini sudah ditempati."

Ia mendapati dirinya sendiri kembali terpesona setelah mendengar suara lembut milik lelaki-misterius tersebut. Namun tak lama kemudian, otaknya menyadari apa yang lelaki itu bicarakan.

"Maaf?"

"Kursi yang kau duduki sekarang," Lelaki itu memperjelas kata-katanya, "Sudah ditempati."

Sehun kebingungan dengan apa yang lelaki itu katakan. Namun sejujurnya apabila ia merenunginya lebih jauh, _bingung_ mungkin bukan deskripsi yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya. Sejujurnya ia lebih merasa _kurang suka_ dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh lelaki itu.

"Ditempati? Siapa yang menempati kursi ini?"

Samar-samar Sehun melihat lawan bicaranya itu mengerutkan alis.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya."

Lelaki itu berbalik memunggungi Sehun, kembali menatap jendela dan entah apa saja pemandangan yang ada diluar sana.

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

"Jongin, bolehkah aku bertanya?" ujar Sehun, matanya tak lepas memandangi Jongin yang sedang menari dengan semangat. Ia sendiri merasa kurang berguna, mengingat seharusnya Sehun kesini untuk membantu Jongin, namun nyata-nyatanya lelaki itu tidak memerlukan bantuannya sama sekali.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Sudah dua bulan terakhir aku bertemu dengan orang yang sama tiap kali aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu. Tidakkah itu terdengar menakutkan?"

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin singkat.

"Kau seharusnya mendengarkanku—ah lupakan saja."

Jongin berhenti menari. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Sehun.

"Aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud. Lelaki yang duduk di kursi paling belakang itu, bukan?"

"Benar. Kau mengetahuinya?"

Jongin mengedingkan kedua bahunya—agak terlihat acuh tak acuh. "Entahlah. Lelaki itu sudah begitu sejak dua bulan terakhir. Setiap kali kutanya, jawabannya pasti selalu sama. Menunggu."

"Apa?" Mata Sehun melebar seketika. "Kau bertanya padanya?"

"Asal kau tahu, dia juga bisa berbicara," ujar Jongin sebelum meminum air mineral.

"Tadi aku duduk di sampingnya, dan dia hanya berkata bahwa kursi yang kududuki sudah ditempati."

"Kau—apa?" Jongin nyaris tersedak oleh air di dalam mulutnya. Cepat-cepat ia menjauhkan bibir botol tersebut. "Ketika kondisi bus sedang penuh?"

"Tidak juga. Hampir semua kursinya kosong."

"Dan apa katanya? Kursi itu sudah ditempati!?" Jongin seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Sehun menatap Jongin takut-takut. "Ya, begitulah. Dia hanya berkata seperti itu."

"Seharusnya kau tidak duduk disampingnya ketika kursi lain dalam keadaan kosong."

"Maksudmu?" Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku naik bus itu setiap hari, dan sudah kuperingatkan, sebaiknya kau duduk di tempat lain selama masih ada kursi yang kosong," nasihat Jongin. "Bahkan dia pernah membuat seorang anak kecil menangis karena anak itu duduk disampingnya. Kurasa dia menceritakan kisah horor yang mengerikan."

Sehun agak terkejut dengan cerita Jongin, mengingat dirinya masih selamat sentosa setelah duduk di samping lelaki misterius itu. Ia cukup bersyukur karena lelaki itu hanya berkata bahwa kursi yang ia duduki sudah ditempati. Setelah itu Sehun berpindah dan segalanya kembali seperti sediakala. Bahkan mungkin lelaki itu menganggap kejadian tadi siang tidak pernah terjadi.

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu tentangnya, hanya pernah berbicara sesekali. Namanya Luhan, dan ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Entah apa yang ia bicarakan selanjutnya, yang jelas aku agak ketakutan, bahkan untuk sekedar memahaminya."

_Kursi ini sudah ditempati._

"Kenapa hidupmu harus begini? Bahkan bus menuju rumahmu saja agak mistis dan horor."

Jongin menatap Sehun datar. "Maaf?"

"Kau mendengar apa yang kuucap?"

Seharusnya Sehun tidak mengatakan hal tersebut, karena detik berikutnya ia telah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Jongin.

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

Beberapa hari berikutnya, Sehun harus pergi ke rumah Jongin. Itu artinya ia juga harus menaiki bus yang sama lagi. Meskipun agak ragu, dirinya memantapkan hati sembari terus merapal bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja selama ia tidak duduk di dekat lelaki misterius bernama Luhan tersebut.

Namun sayang sekali, hidup tidak sesuai harapan.

Kursi yang kosong hanyalah di deretan paling belakang. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi paling belakang dengan langkah terseok-seok. Ia sama sekali tidak membayangkan _kebetulan _ini. Bahkan Sehun tidak berani untuk menatap Luhan ketika ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Selama ia tidak melakukan hal konyol yang memalukan, mungkin segalanya baik-baik saja.

Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak menatap Luhan, dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menatap kearah jendela. Ia mendengus ketika mendapati pemandangan yang begitu membosankan dan tidak menarik. Dirinya bertanya-tanya bagaimana Luhan bisa menatap pemandangan tersebut begitu lama.

"Kenapa kau mendengus?"

Mata Sehun melebar ketika ia mendengar suara halus menyenangkan itu menyapa pendengarannya—lagi. Ia menoleh dan menatap Luhan, "Apa?"

"Kau mendengus," Luhan menunjuk Sehun dengan polos.

"A-ah, itu. Tidak apa-apa." Sehun merasa canggung dan tidak nyaman ketika berbicara dengan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku."

Sehun tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Apakah memang benar, lelaki misterius itu meminta maaf padanya? "Apa?"

"Kau tuli, ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak," ia merasa agak tersinggung dengan perkataan Luhan. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku."

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa bahwa aku harus meminta maaf padamu—atas kejadian sebelumnya."

"Kau benar-benar lelaki yang misterius."

"Banyak yang berkata begitu."

Dan Sehun kembali terpana. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat sebuah senyum tipis—nyaris tidak terlihat—yang mempesona. Dirinya bahkan tidak pernah tahu bahwa Luhan memiliki senyum semenyenangkan itu. Namun Sehun tidak bisa menyangkal ; ia benar-benar menyukai senyuman Luhan. Lebih daripada yang seharusnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"A-ah, Sehun. Namaku Sehun," ujar Sehun dengan senyuman lembut terpasang di bibirnya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sehun-ssi."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Luhan-ssi."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, agak terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa Sehun baru saja menyebut namanya. "Bagaimana bisa—"

"Ooh, itu," Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. "Temanku Jongin naik bus ini setiap hari. Dia memberitahu namamu."

Wajah Luhan kelihatan berpikir keras selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar dan menyadari siapa yang dimaksud Sehun sebagai _Jongin_. "Aku tahu. Jadi dia temanmu?"

"Sayangnya iya," Sehun berpura-pura mendengus, seolah-olah berteman dengan Jongin adalah sebuah kesalahan dalam hidupnya.

"Kupikir dia lelaki yang cukup baik."

"_Cukup _baik," ujar Sehun dengan nada mengejek sekaligus geli.

"Sehun-ssi, apakah kau sering naik bus ini?"

Sehun berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala. Kelihatannya ia cukup—atau terlalu—sering pergi ke rumah Jongin. "Sepertinya begitu. Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Sehun kesulitan menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Tak peduli seberapapun menariknya penampilan serta wajah yang dimiliki oleh Luhan, ia tetap menyimpulkan bahwa Luhan adalah lelaki asing yang begitu misterius.

"Luhan-ssi, kau turun dimana?"

"Entahlah."

"Apa?"

Luhan tertawa kecil, agak geli dengan reaksi Sehun. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu dimana kau turun?"

Mendadak Sehun menyesali pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari mulutnya ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang berubah sendu dan melankolis. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Entahlah, aku hanya menunggu."

_Namanya Luhan, dan ia sedang menunggu seseorang_, ia kembali teringat perkataan Jongin tadi. Tapi, tidakkah terdengar aneh apabila menunggu seseorang di dalam bus?

"Lalu kenapa menunggu di dalam bus?"

"_Dia_ yang memintaku menunggu disini," ujar Luhan dengan suara pelan yang menyakitkan. Bahkan Sehun sendiri hampir tak mendengarnya.

"_Dia_? Atau jangan-jangan, kalian sudah memiliki janji untuk bertemu di bus dan menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum kalian memutuskan untuk berpisah? Aku pernah melihat adegan semacam itu di beberapa film romantis."

Sebuah senyum menyedihkan terpampang di wajah Luhan, "Tidak, bukan seperti itu."

"Nah, kalau begitu aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, kau tidak akan mengerti."

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain, maka ia tidak berniat untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Lagipula sepertinya Luhan cukup tersiksa dengan topik pembicaraannya kali ini. Ia memutuskan untuk menatap keluar jendela, dan seketika tersadar bahwa pemberhentiannya sudah dekat.

"Sepertinya kita harus berpisah sekarang, Luhan-ssi—"

"Joonmyun."

"Eh? Apa?"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang kebingungan. "Aku sedang menunggu Joonmyun."

"A-ah, begitu?" Sehun tergagap sana-sini. "I-itu _bagus_, selamat menunggu. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi lain kali."

Dengan canggung Sehun mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan pada Luhan, buru-buru melangkah ke dekat pintu setelah melihat wajah Luhan yang kembali berubah sedih.

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

"Tunggu—tidak bisakah kita pergi ke tempat lain?" rengek Sehun sementara Jongin sibuk menyeretnya ke halte bus. Mereka sedang menunggu bus 520 untuk lewat dan Sehun tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Sejujurnya, Sehun tak ingin naik bus itu. Tidak karena kemungkinan besar—sangat besar—ia akan bertemu dengan Luhan _lagi_. Sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan Luhan, namun entah mengapa rasanya begitu canggung dan tak nyaman apabila ia satu bus bersama Luhan.

"Kenapa tidak? Katamu kau ingin bermain? Sudah lama kita tidak bermain bersama."

"Ya, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin bermain hari ini."

"Jangan bercanda," dengus Jongin geli. "Kau menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu untuk bermain. Bilang saja kalau kau takut dengan Luhan."

"T-tentu saja t-tidak!" ujar Sehun membela diri, meskipun dengan tergagap-gagap.

"Pecundang," goda Jongin. "Oh ayolah, dia tidak akan membunuhmu. Mungkin Luhan memang agak menakutkan, tapi tentu saja dia tidak sekejam itu. Lagipula kau tidak perlu berbicara padanya kalau kau memang tidak ingin melakukannya."

Jongin dapat mengatakannya dengan mudah, barangkali karena ia telah terbiasa dengan perilaku Luhan yang agak _ganjil_. Tapi tentu saja tidak dengan Sehun. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat—bahkan semakin cepat ketika melihat bus 520 yang semakin mendekat. Sehun benar-benar membenci ide konyol Jongin.

"Sehun kecil, ayo naik ke dalam bus," goda Jongin ketika melihat guratan ragu di wajah Sehun.

"Jangan memanggilku 'kecil'!"

"Tapi kau memang berkelakuan seperti anak kecil." Ujar Jongin santai lalu menggesekkan kartunya ketika mereka telah masuk ke dalam bus. Matanya menjelajah, "Wah, sepertinya nasibmu sedang _bagus_. Satu-satunya kursi yang kosong hanya ada di dekat Luhan."

Jongin terkekeh melihat wajah horor Sehun yang bercampur dengan kegugupan yang begitu kentara. "Tu-tunggu, sepertinya aku berdiri di sini saja."

"Aish, jangan begitu. Ayo ikut denganku," ujar Jongin lalu menarik Sehun ke belakang bus, ke tempat dimana Luhan, seperti biasa, duduk disana. Ia bertambah ragu ketika menyadari bahwa saat ini sedang berada bersama Jongin, yang mana kemampuan jahilnya sama sekali tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Matanya memandangi Luhan yang saat ini sedang sibuk bergulat dengan sebuah buku catatan di tangannya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengerutkan mata, menyadari sebuah pemandangan aneh dimana biasanya ia melihat Luhan _selalu _menatap keluar jendela.

"Halo, Luhan-ssi!" sapa Jongin bersemangat, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Luhan, yang dinamakan Sehun sebagai _kursi berhantu._

"Jongin-ssi," jawab Luhan dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya, lalu menatap Sehun yang berdiri membeku. "Halo, Sehun-ssi."

Sehun cukup yakin bahwa sebenarnya Jongin tidak begitu dekat dengan Luhan. namun ia tahu bahwa saat ini yang sahabatnya itu lakukan hanya semata-mata untuk memanas-manasi dirinya yang agak _anti Luhan_.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin sementara matanya memandangi buku yang dipegang oleh Luhan.

"Ah, ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan."

_Jadi ternyata dia memiliki kegiatan lain selain duduk di dalam bus sepanjang waktu_, batin Sehun. Sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki masalah apa-apa, sekalipun apabila Luhan _benar-benar _menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk menunggu di dalam bus. Namun apabila dipikirkan lebih jauh, menunggu di dalam bus terdengar cukup menakutkan. Dan itu artinya Luhan memang agak horor.

"Kau masih menunggu?" tanya Jongin, dan Sehun dapat melihat pancaran kesedihan di kedua bola mata Luhan, sebelum Luhan dapat menguasai diri dan wajahnya kembali seperti biasa.

"Ya, kurasa begitu."

"Wah, kau benar-benar lelaki yang setia, Luhan-ssi."

"Jongin-ah," bisik Sehun pelan sementara sebelah tangannya meninju bahu Jongin pelan, "kupikir tidak seharusnya kau membicarakan hal ini."

Sebenarnya Jongin cukup pemalu, namun terkadang lelaki itu bisa berubah menjadi seserang yang sangat terbuka dan jujur di waktu tertentu. Sehun pernah sekali mendapati Jongin memaki seorang lelaki yang menatapnya penuh pandangan benci.

"Hei, namamu benar-benar Luhan?"

Sehun ingin sekali menyembunyikan wajahnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan konyol tersebut lepas dari mulut Jongin. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa memiliki seorang teman idiot macam Jongin.

"Aku orang cina. Margaku Han, jadi ketika aku datang ke Korea namaku menjadi Luhan," jawab Luhan lembut, dan Sehun mulai curiga jangan-jangan Luhan menaruh hati pada Jongin. Bagaimana bisa seseorang menjawab sebuah pertanyaan konyol dengan begitu lembut?

"Cina? Kenapa kau ke Korea?"

Bukan salah Sehun apabila ia berpikiran bahwa Jongin memang sedang kurang waras. Sahabatnya itu bahkan tidak mengerti pertanyaan apa saja yang melanggar batas-batas privasi seseorang. Tapi meskipun begitu, agaknya Sehun juga penasaran. Luhan adalah satu-satunya orang berkelakuan unik yang bahkan tak pernah terbayang di benaknya ; menunggu seseorang di dalam bus.

_Joonmyeon._

Sehun kembali teringat perkataan Luhan kemarin, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha kembali sadar di dunianya saat ini.

"Ya! Sehun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa?" Sehun menatap Jongin bingung. "Ah, ya. Tentu saja."

"Apakah kau mendengar kata Luhan barusan? Dia ternyata seorang mahasiswa!"

Mata Sehun melebar penuh takjub. Ia heran sekaligus kebingungan di saat yang sama. Sejak kapan seorang mahasiswa menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk berdiam diri di dalam bus?

"Kau mahasiswa? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau selalu naik bus ini setiap waktu?"

Tentu saja Sehun tidak bermaksud untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang benar-benar privasi, entah mengapa mulutnya telah bersuara bahkan sebelum otaknya mencerna apa gerangan yang ia katakan. Sehun bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Jongin yang dilayangkan tepat ke arahnya. Sekarang ia merasa pantas untuk dibenci Luhan, mengingat ia telah menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih bodoh dan konyol dibandingkan pertanyaan Jongin tadi.

"Maafkan dia, Luhan-ssi. Sehun benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu," ujar Jongin hati-hati, berharap Luhan tidak tersinggung atas pertanyaan Sehun barusan.

"Sehun-ssi,"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, lalu matanya menatap Luhan dalam. Ia benar-benar benci melihat lelaki itu yang sepertinya selalu diselimuti duka tiap kali topik personal macam 'menunggu' dan 'Joonmyun' dibahas.

"Dengar, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku—" Sehun mencoba meminta maaf pada Luhan, namun sebelum perkataannya usai, lelaki itu terlebih dahulu menyelanya.

"Apakah menurutmu aku membuang-buang waktuku?"

Haruskah Sehun menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan jujur? Tentu saja ia ingin menjawab dengan 'ya', mengingat Luhan sepertinya telah membuang-buang waktunya percuma dengan berdiam diri di dalam bus dan menanti seseorang yang _tak jelas_.

_Aku hanya ingin menunggu._

"Aku yakin kau memiliki alasan yang logis mengapa kau menunggu, Luhan-ssi."

Sebenarnya Sehun bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih baik lagi, namun setidaknya ia cukup berbangga karena sepertinya kalimat itu cukup menyelamatkan diri Sehun. Jongin terlihat lebih rileks, jadi sepertinya memang kalimatnya tidak salah untuk diucapkan.

"Ya, aku menunggu," mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca menatap sekeliling bus, "Sebuah penantian tak berujung."

"Aku yakin kau bisa bertemu dengannya, maksudku, orang yang kau tunggu." Sehun mencoba meyakinkan Luhan, membuat lelaki itu tersenyum simpul.

"Kuharap juga begitu."

Setelah itu, keheningan panjang menyelimuti. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara, termasuk Jongin. Sehun dan Jongin benar-benar berharap semoga mereka berdua dapat sampai ke tempat tujuan dengan segera. Beberapa kali Sehun mencuri pandang kearah_nya_, dan yang ia dapatkan adalah kesedihan yang tergurat di wajah manis Luhan.

_Apakah seseorang itu memang layak untuk kau tunggu, Luhan?_

* * *

**To **

**Be**

**Continued**

* * *

Maaf lamaaa. Semoga kalian mengerti dengan translation saya. Ada yang bingung?

Terimakasih untuk semua review di chapter...prolog ehehehe. Sudah saya baca dan saya akan translate sebisa dan sesimpel mungkin.

Sampai jumpa lagi!^^


	3. Chapter 2: The Clues

**.**

**Tittle : 520**

**Author : Tinywings (dan diterjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia oleh _dikitlagisampe)_**

**Pairing : HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff.**

**Link aff : /story/view/201184/520-kai-luhan-sehun-sehan-hunhan-sekai-selu**

**(cantumkan aefef/dot/com di depan)**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik the-amazing-tinywings, dan saya hanya menerjemahkannya ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia dengan kata-kata sederhana.**

**.**

* * *

Sehun tidak naik bus 520 selama seminggu, tepatnya setelah kejadian _tersebut._ Tiap kali Jongin memintanya untuk sekedar berkunjung, Sehun selalu mengatakan sibuk—atau alasan lainnya, yang jelas ia benar-benar tidak ingin naik bus menuju rumah Jongin. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia tidak ingin naik bus tersebut, tentu saja, karena Luhan-si-lelaki-misterius. Sehun tidak ingin melihat Luhan dan wajah sedih yang selalu bersarang disana. Ekspresi itu selalu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman ; menggoyahkan sesuatu di dalam dirinya, namun entah apa. Barangkali simpati.

Namun tentu saja Sehun tidak bisa menghindari Luhan terus menerus—atau menghindar dari _kejaran Jongin_, lebih tepatnya. Rasanya konyol sekali apabila ia melakukan hal tersebut. Mungkin Sehun perlu dicap sebagai seorang pengecut. Jongin sendiri berkata bahwa ia dan Luhan tidak pernah berbicara lagi (percakapan mereka hanya sekedar 'halo' dan selalu berakhir kurang dari tiga detik). Temannya itu menyalahkan Sehun. Mungkin memang benar, Sehun lah penyebab kecanggungan antara mereka berdua, dan ia benar-benar menyesal.

Maka Sehun _akhirnya_ berjalan ke halte, cemas menunggu kedatangan bus 520. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak yakin apakah yang dilakukannya ini adalah sebuah tindakan yang benar. Sebelumnya ia merasa sudah mencampuri urusan Luhan terlalu banyak, dan akan terasa semakin aneh apabila ia terus-terusan mengganggu hidup lelaki misterius itu.

Ketika melihat bus tersebut mendekat, Sehun menghela napas dalam dan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Setelah ia naik dan menggesek kartu transportasinya secara perlahan—_amat perlahan_, matanya menjurus ke segala arah dan terkejut mendapati bus yang tiga perempat kosong. Tiga perempat kosong dan...

Tidak ada Luhan.

Ini adalah kali pertama bagi Sehun naik bus 520 tanpa ada Luhan yang duduk di pojok belakang. Ia takut tiap kali melihat Luhan yang selalu ada disana, namun rasa takutnya bertambah menyadari bahwa Luhan tidak naik bus tersebut hari ini.

Tapi mendadak ia tersadar ketika sebuah opini bersarang otaknya. Opini yang barangkali agak mustahil, melihat betapa tinggi kadar intensitas lelaki itu naik bus ini, namun tetap saja _mungkin_. Luhan, diatas segalanya, tetaplah seorang manusia.

Dan manusia, sebagaimana adanya, memiliki kehidupan yang harus ia hidupi. Kenyataan tersebut mungkin teramat konyol bagi Sehun, namun apabila dilihat lebih jauh ; bagaimana Luhan telah naik bus ini selama lebih dari dua bulan tanpa absen sekalipun, membuahkan kenyataan bahwa Luhan juga _bisa sibuk_ dengan urusannya yang—barangkali—menumpuk.

Sehun berjalan terseok-seok menuju ke kursi belakang. Ia sempat ragu, namun pada akhirnya memantapkan diri untuk duduk di kursi yang biasa Luhan tempati.

_Kursi itu sudah ditempati._

Meskipun otaknya terus-menerus berteriak agar dirinya berhenti _terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain_, namun ada bagian lain dari dirinya yang merasa tidak bisa menahan diri. Sehun terlalu penasaran terhadap Luhan.

_Aku sedang menunggu Joonmyun._

Sehun menghela napas, mungkin saja ia yang terlalu paranoid—membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak ketika ia duduk di _kursi berhantu_. Sejujurnya, otak horornya sudah membayangkan ada kabut hitam gelap yang menghalangi pandangannya, hawa aneh mencekam yang tiba-tiba menyeruak, atau suara gelap yang tiba-tiba berbisik ke telinganya. Barangkali Sehun memang tolol, namun hal tersebut selalu muncul di benaknya—barangkali efek terlalu sering menikmati film horor.

Mata Sehun melihat kearah luar jendela, berusaha menikmati pemandangan yang menurutnya membosankan karena sudah ia saksikan berkali-kali. _Jadi beginilah cara Luhan menghabiskan waktunya_, batin Sehun sembari menoleh kembali ke depan. Tidak ada apapun yang menarik, Sehun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Luhan duduk disitu sepanjang waktu.

Tapi—secara tidak sengaja—mata Sehun menatap berbagai macam _seni _yang ada di belakang kursi depannya (yang itu artinya di depan Sehun persis). Astaga, mengapa ia tak menyadari hal ini sebelumnya? Terdapat bermacam-macam coretan, tulisan tangan yang amburadul banyaknya, gambar tak layak (khas anak balita), lalu matanya melihat sebuah tulisan, hanya berisi satu kalimat yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasa _aneh_.

_**Tunggu aku.**_

—_**J**_

Kedua alis Sehun terangkat, berusaha mencerna apa makna dibaliknya. Mungkin saja pesan itu ditujukan untuk siswi sekolah menengah yang sedang jatuh cinta—teman Sehun pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Namun entah mengapa Sehun merasa yakin bahwa pesan tersebut _memang _untuk Luhan.

"_Luhan-ssi, kau turun dimana?" _

"_Entahlah. Aku hanya menunggu."_

Sehun mengamati tulisan tersebut, yangmana terlihat agak terburu-buru dan tidak rapi sama sekali. Begitu berbeda dengan tulisan lainnya yang terlihat begitu indah dan menarik. Ditambah oleh tulisan 'J', yang membuat otaknya terus menerus berspekulasi lebih jauh.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menyadari bahwa segalanya begitu cocok dengan apa yang telah Luhan ceritakan. Semuanya masuk akal—barangkali tidak juga, pikiran Sehun lainnya langsung bersuara. Agak terlalu irasional, bagaimana bisa seseorang menunggu sekian lama hanya untuk sebuah kalimat, yang terdiri dari dua kata, dan bahkan ditulis dengan buruk?

Jemarin Sehun meraba tulisan tersebut, sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan memejamkan matanya. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang bersarang di benaknya, dan entah mengapa, tidak ada satupun yang masuk akal.

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

"Sehun-ah!"

Jongin berteriak ketika Sehun tidak mendengarkannya _lagi_. Hal tersebut membuat Jongin jengkel bukan main. Sudah berkali-kali Sehun tidak memperhatikan apa yang sedang ia bicarakan. Benak lelaki itu sepertinya berada entah dimana.

"E-eh? Apa?" Sehun tergagap pelan sementara matanya melebar terkejut mendengar teriakan Jongin.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya!?"

"Memang tidak." Jawab Sehun jujur—agak _terlalu _jujur, sementara wajahnya membuat ekspresi sepolos dan semanis mungkin.

"Kau benar-benar..." tatapan tajam Jongin yang penuh dengan kemarahan tepat terarah pada Sehun. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mendengarkanku ketika aku sedang membahas sebuah topik yang penting!?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya mendengar kata-kata Jongin yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan. "Entahlah, aku tidak yakin kau membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."

Sejujurnya, pikiran Sehun sedang berkeliaraan kemana-mana. Ia sedang memikirkan sebuah teori yang cocok tentang Luhan dan berhubungan dengan tulisan di bus tadi. Mungkin keingintahuannya memang sudah kelewat batas. Sehun sendiri ingin menghentikan hal ini, namun rasanya tidak bisa karena rasa penasarannya jauh lebih besar.

"Asal kau tahu, seandainya nanti aku mendapatkan sahabat baru dan mengabaikanmu seperti sampah, jangan pernah kembali dan memohon untuk menjadikanmu sahabat _lagi_, karena aku tak sudi."

Sehun menatap sepasang mata Jongin yang berusaha keras dibuat sendu, namun tentu saja tidak berhasil. Dan Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak menganggap Jongin serius. Seumur hidupnya, lelaki itu tak pernah serius kecuali dalam urusan menari.

"Jangan lupa beritahu aku apabila kau sudah bertemu dengan seseorang yang mau _menderita _karena menjadi sahabatmu. Aku sangat bahagia dia mau menggantikan posisiku sekarang."

"YAK! OH SEHUN! Apa—"

"Jongin-ah," sela Sehun, suaranya berubah serius. "Apakah kau bertemu dengan si lelaki misterius hari ini?"

"Lelaki misterius sia—Ah, Luhan." Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Setelah kuingat-ingat, aku baru sadar kalau hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya di bus."

Sehun termenung. Bahkan _saksi mata utama_—dalam kasus ini yaitu Jongin—saja tidak bertemu dengan Sehun. Hal tersebut membuatnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Apakah kemarin dia naik bus?"

"Mana kutahu, kemarin aku berada di rumahmu, bodoh."

_Benar juga_. Sehun kembali membuat kesimpulan—yang sama seperti dugaannya tadi. Luhan tidak naik bus hari ini, mungkin kemarin, atau lebih tepatnya entah sejak kapan.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau merasa senang tidak satu bus lagi dengan Luhan?" tanya Jongin sembari menatap Sehun bingung.

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu. Tapi aku terlalu curiga."

"Apa? Curiga?" mata Jongin melebar. "Maksudmu mencurigakan yang bagaimana? Luhan diculik, begitu? Atau bagaimana?"

Perlahan, Sehun menundukkan kepala. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa otak dan seluruh tubuhnya berkonspirasi membentuk suatu rasa penasaran tersebut. Mungkin mengurusi Luhan adalah sebuah tindakan yang bodoh. Namun sulit memungkiri, sekarang hidupnya tidak terlalu damai lagi sejak kali pertama melihat Luhan di bus. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, namun Sehun sendiri tidak tahu apa.

"Aku hanya penasaran."

"Sehun, kupikir dia tidak butuh rasa penasaranmu."

_Aku sedang menunggu Joonmyun._

Meskipun Sehun merasa dibodohi, namun entah mengapa, ia benar-benar penasaran. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin _mencari tahu_ dan _menemukan._

"Ah," tiba-tiba Sehun teringat sesuatu, "kau tahu seseorang bernama Joonmyun? Barangkali...dia beberapa kali naik bus yang sama dengan kita."

Sehun mungkin memang perlu mencoba. _Tidak ada salahnya, bukan?_ Mungkin saja, sangat mungkin, Jongin tahu dan kenal dengan Joonmyun. Hal tersebut akan membuat hidupnya jauh lebih mudah dan beban di otaknya sedikit berkurang. Sehun cukup yakin orang bernama Joonmyun adalah kunci jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang ada.

"J-Joonmyun? Maksudmu Kim Joonmyun?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu marganya. Tapi mungkin saja."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, terlihat berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya mengangguk penuh kepastian kearah Sehun. "Kalau kau mencari _seorang _Joonmyun, aku hanya tahu Kim Joonmyun. Rumahnya dekat dari sini."

Entah mengapa Sehun merasa semangatnya terbakar membara setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut. Mungkin kadang-kadang Jongin memang berguna. _Kadang-kadang._

"Walaupun sejujurnya aku tidak pernah melihat Joonmyun lagi selama beberapa bulan terakhir," lanjut Jongin, melemparkan sebuah tatapan aku-tidak-mengerti-dengan-jalan-pikiranmu. "Darimana kau tahu Joonmyun?"

"Luhan memberitahuku. Dia bilang sedang menunggu Joonmyun."

Kilatan terkejut nampak di wajah Jongin. "Dia—apa katamu?"

"Dia bilang bahwa dirinya sedang menunggu Joonmyun."

"Dan kau ingin ke rumahnya sendirian?" tanya Jongin dengan alis bertaut. Ia menghela napas pelan melihat anggukan kepala penuh percaya diri yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

"Kalau begitu ayo."

"Apa?" Sehun tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Kau...membantuku?"

"Bisa saja dia berbahaya. Dan apabila itu benar-benar terjadi, kau pasti tidak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri."

Mata Sehun menyipit membentuk sebuah garis lurus, "Kau merendahkanku."

Jongin tertawa keras. "Aku memang selalu merendahkanmu, dan _sayang sekali_, sampai saat ini, aku selalu benar."

"Lupakan—ayo cepat!" teriak Sehun jengkel.

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

"Kau yakin ini rumahnya? Atau mungkin ini rumah salah satu pembunuh bayaran?" tanya Sehun ketika mereka berada di depan sebuah rumah yang—kata Jongin—adalah rumah Joonmyun. Sebagaimana biasanya, Sehun tidak langsung mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin.

"Lihat saja ukiran namanya, tolol." Ujar Jongin sembari menunjuk sebuah tulisan yang terukir diatas kayu dan tertempel di dinding, tepat disamping pintu masuk.

_Kim Joonmyun._

"Kalau begitu kau yang memencet belnya, anak pintar."

"Apa? Tidak, kau saja."

"Kau saja," perintah Sehun.

"Heh, kau yang penasaran, jadi tentu saja kau yang harus menekan belnya!"

Jongin memaki lalu mendorong Sehun ke depan pintu. Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa panik dan bingung atas rencananya sendiri. Apa yang harus ia katakan ketika Joonmyun membuka pintu? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sehun bahkan tidak memikirkan sejauh ini. Namun akhirnya setelah memantapkan diri, ia menekan bel yang tergantung di pinggir pintu.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Penasaran—sekaligus cemas menyelimuti Sehun sembari menunggu langkah kaki dari dalam pintu, menunggu pintu terbuka, atau lebih tepatnya, menunggu bertemu dengan Joonmyun. Sehun menunggu.

Namun tidak terjadi apapun.

Ia menekan bel tersebut, sekali-dua kali. Perasaan tak nyaman mulai menggerogoti secara perlahan-lahan. "Tidak ada orang."

"Mungkin dia sedang pergi," ujar Jongin, berusaha mengintip ke dalam rumah. Namun gorden yang menutupi seluruh jendela membuatnya sadar bahwa usaha yang dilakukannya sia-sia.

"Benarkah?"

Sehun merasa tidak nyaman. Kemungkinan bahwa lelaki bernama Joonmyun sedang pergi membuatnya terganggu. Sepertinya tidak, atau mungkin _seharusnya tidak_. Pasti ada hal lain yang menyebabkan rumah ini kosong. Mata Sehun terpaku pada besi berukir kecil yang terletak di bawah nama 'Kim Joonmyun'.

Rumah ini...

Bernomor 520.

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

Perlahan, Sehun berjalan ke belakang bus. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang setelah kembali dari rumah kosong tersebut. Otaknya benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir. Memikirkan _banyak sekali _hal. Dan sama seperti tadi siang, Sehun kembali duduk di kursi kosong dimana Luhan biasa duduk. Matanya kembali terpaku melihat coretan di depannya.

520.

Menunggu.

Sehun menghela napas, kedengaran begitu frustasi. Ia tidak memiliki satupun alasan yang masuk akal tentang Luhan dan Joonmyun. Matanya kembali menelusuri tulisan amburadul Joonmyun yang baginya tampak begitu penting dan krusial.

"_Aku tidak pernah melihat Joonmyun lagi selama beberapa bulan terakhir."_

"_Ya, aku sedang menunggu. Sebuah penantian tak berujung."_

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di benaknya. Mungkin apa yang ia pikirkan dapat membuat beberapa hal menjadi lebih rumit lagi, namun ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah yang ia pikirkan ini memang benar atau salah. Lagipula ini hanya ide sederhana—ia hanya bisa berharap semoga otak rata-ratanya ini tidak mempersulit Luhan ataupun dirinya.

Dan sebelah tangan Sehun sudah bergerilya mencari spidol di dalam tas.

Sehun terlihat ragu untuk sejenak, sebelum memantapkan diri dan menulis kalimat pendek yang sengaja ia buat berantakan dan amburadul tepat dibawah pesan sebelumnya.

_**Aku disini.**_

Ia melihat hasil karyanya sendiri dan tiba-tiba merasakan rasa takut dan khawatir tentang apa yang akan ia sebabkan karena ide gilanya ini. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sehun menginginkan jawaban. Dan satu-satunya jawaban yang bisa ia dapatkan hanyalah dengan cara ini.

* * *

**To**

**Be**

**Continued**

* * *

Chapter 2 sudah apdet!

Kalian dapet salam dari **tinywings** hahahaha ::3

Oh ya, emang nggak semua saya terjemahin dengan benar sebenar-benarnya. Saya pingin bikin pembaca merasa nyaman, dan itu berarti harus saya ilangin beberapa kalimat yang agak aneh di indo-in. Semoga kalian ngerti.

Terimakasih :3


	4. Chapter 3: Believe Me (not)

**.**

**Tittle : 520**

**Author : Tinywings (dan diterjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia oleh **_**dikitlagisampe)**_

**Pairing : HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff.**

**Link aff : /story/view/201184/520-kai-luhan-sehun-sehan-hunhan-sekai-selu**

**(cantumkan aefef/dot/com di depan)**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik the-amazing-tinywings, dan saya hanya menerjemahkannya ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia dengan kata-kata sederhana.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Believe Me (Not)**

* * *

Sehun tahu dia tidak seharusnya melakukan hal tersebut. Ia merasa bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah kesalahan dan dosa besar, padahal nyata-nyatanya ia hanya menulis sebuah kalimat singkat dengan tulisan kecil-kecil di belakang tempat duduk bis. Memang _hanya _itu, namun ia tidak tahu seberapa besar akibat dari perbuatannya. Sudah seharusnya Sehun tidak terlalu mencampuri urusan Luhan, ia yakin betul rasa penasarannya tidak akan _terlalu diapresiasi _oleh si lelaki misterius.

Entahlah.

Ia ingin sekali Luhan mau bercerita. Setelah lelaki itu memberi tahu nama 'Joonmyun'—yang bahkan Kai tidak tahu, atau percakapan pendek mereka yang selalu diucapkan tiap kali mereka duduk di kursi paling belakang, ia ingin meyakinkan diri bahwa rasa penasarannya memang _beralasan_. Dan _tidak salah sasaran._

Namun pada kenyataannya, ketika ia bertemu Luhan, Sehun berharap semoga ia memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk mengendalikan waktu dan memutar balik segalanya. Ia, dengan segenap hati, ingin menghapus tulisan-penuh-dosa yang dibuatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sehun benar-benar ingin melakukan itu semua.

Karena ekspresi Luhan terlalu apa-adanya, terlalu tak-tertahankan bagi mata Sehun yang melihatnya.

Sedih? Marah? Atau barangkali—sakit? Mungkin juga...entahlah, Sehun sendiri tidak tahu benar apa yang dirasakan Luhan. Namun ia tahu satu hal yang pasti, _teramat pasti_ baginya karena itu terlampau nyata ; kalimat pendek yang ia tulis mengakibatkan rasa sakit yang teramat besar bagi jiwa Luhan. Barangkali ia terlalu memandang remeh tulisan tersebut, karena pada kenyataannya, kalimat yang ditulisnya teramat berarti bagi Luhan.

Tenggorokan Sehun terasa kering ketika perlahan-lahan ia duduk di kursi paling belakang—sejajar dengan Luhan yang sepertinya sedang berada dalam kondisi emosional yang kurang baik. Kepalanya berusaha keras untuk tidak menoleh kearah Luhan, seolah-olah lelaki misterius itu tidak ada di dekatnya. Astaga, Sehun sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk berbicara. Barangkali efek dari rasa bersalahnya yang semakin menggunung ketika ia memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Luhan. Namun sayang, Luhan sepertinya tidak ingin pertemuan mereka _hanya _terlewatkan begitu saja.

"Sehun-ssi..."

Sehun tidak menjawab atau bergerak. Ia tidak melakukan apapun, karena takut barangkali apa yang dilakukannya kelak akan mengakibatkan Luhan menderita lebih jauh. Ia benci apabila perkataannya dapat menyakiti Luhan.

"Sehun-ssi..."

_Jangan melihat kearahnya_, _Oh Sehun_, adalah kalimat yang terus ia mantrakan berkali-kali, meskipun tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat hal yang dilakukannya tidak akan membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan.

"Dia kembali."

_Dia tidak kembali_, teriak Sehun dalam hati. Bibirnya ia gigit kencang-kencang, berharap semoga apa yang berkecamuk di benaknya tidak ia suarakan. Ia lebih dari tahu bahwa saat ini—_detik ini_, Luhan sedang membicarakan Joonmyun.

"Tapi aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya."

Sehun bisa mendengarnya. Ia mendengar gejolak suara yang baru saja dilontarkan.

Luhan menangis.

Astaga, _menangis_. Lelaki itu menangis dan ia adalah biang dari segalanya. Menghela napas pelan, Sehun menatap jendela, meskipun sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pemandangan di luar yang terkesan membosankan.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi," ujar Sehun pelan.

"Tidak..." Sehun bisa mendengar suara Luhan yang bergetar, terdengar seperti orang yang putus asa. "Aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi."

Sehun memejamkan mata, berusaha mencegah rasa bersalah yang terus menggerogotinya hidup-hidup. Ia hanya menginginkan jawaban ; ia hanya menginginkan kedamaian. Sehun... hanya ingin egois untuk sekali ini saja.

"Kau bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, Luhan-ssi. Kau harus percaya."

"Aku hanya punya satu kesempatan, dan kusia-siakan dengan percuma. Aku sudah menunggu sejak lama, tapi ketika aku tidak disini...aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku satu-satunya."

"Akan ada kesempatan lainnya," jawab Sehun tenang, meskipun di dalam hati rasa penyesalan dan bersalah terus-menerus menggelembung.

"Tidak mungkin...Joonmyun di surga dan ia hanya memiliki satu kesempatan."

Mata Sehun terbuka lebar penuh dengan rasa terkejut dan ia menoleh menatap Luhan yang (masih) menangis di sampingnya. Pemandangan ini begitu memilukan, membuat Sehun merasa lebih buruk lagi.

"A-pa? Surga?"

"Joonmyun hanya memiliki satu kesempatan untuk menemuiku," Luhan terisak, wajahnya penuh dengan kesedihan. "Dan aku membuang kesempatan itu."

Saat itu Sehun baru menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja melakukan sebuah tindakan paling bodoh selama ia hidup di dunia.

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

"Kim Jongin, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Sehun berkata dengan nada datar, namun entah mengapa terasa mengintimidasi di saat yang bersamaan. Ia tidak sabar untuk meminta bantuan Jongin—yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, tepat setelah Sehun masuk ke rumah sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak suka ketika namaku kau sebut begitu—"

"Kim Jongin! Aku serius!" teriak Sehun frustasi, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa.

"Ya, aku tahu." Jawab Jongin, perlahan menutup pintu rumahnya sebelum ikut duduk di sofa bersama Sehun. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Joonmyun..."

Sehun memulai, meskipun sepertinya ia tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Entahlah, barangkali Sehun memang terlalu pengecut sehingga tidak berani—amat sangat takut karena ia sadar bahwa dirinya belum siap menerima kenyataan.

"Apakah dia...meninggal?"

"A-apa?" mata Jongin membelalak lebar. "Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan—"

"Luhan mengatakan padaku bahwa Joonmyun berada di...surga." Sehun bisa merasakan tenggorokannya kembali tercekat, membuat kata-kata lebih sukar untuk keluar—meskipun sebelumnya ia juga sudah merasa _sulit _untuk berbicara. "Itu berarti...dia sudah meninggal."

"Maksudmu...oh tunggu...Aku—" Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya sementara ia berusaha untuk menyimpulkan segalanya dengan benar. "Itu mengejutkan."

"Jongin-ah, sepertinya aku telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan paling konyol di dunia. Maksudku...aku...tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri."

Otak Sehun sedang kacau balau. Barangkali keadaan fisiknya memang mengerikan, namun benar-benar tidak seberapa apabila dibandingkan dengan hati dan otaknya yang benar-benar kacau—rasanya aura hitam dan negatif yang ia miliki mendidih begitu saja, seakan berusaha untuk meracuninya hidup-hidup. Sehun ingin melawan semua perasaan itu, namun seperti sebelumnya, ia tidak bisa. Atau lebih tepatnya _tidak mampu_. Rasa bersalah itu sepertinya memiliki kekuatan super, dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menahan gejolak di hatinya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku...mencampuri urusan yang bahkan tidak seharusnya kuketahui."

Jongin menghela napas berat, mengusap rambut Sehun perlahan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Apabila boleh jujur, Jongin memiliki hati yang teramat lembut dan baik—meskipun ia tidak terlihat seperti itu. Sehun benar-benar salah satu orang yang amat berharga bagi Jongin, meskipun ia tidak pernah mengatakan atau menunjukkan hal tersebut secara langsung. Dan melihat sahabatnya kacau seperti ini, mau tidak mau membuatnya merasa _bersalah_, karena di sisi lainnya ia tidak bisa membantu Sehun.

"Aku..." Sehun tersedak dan ia mulai menangis. "Aku menghancurkan harapannya. Luhan sekarang terluka dan aku yang membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping."

Luhan sudah menunggu seseorang yang bahkan tidak hidup di dunia yang sama. Lelaki itu memiliki harapan dan rasa percaya yang tinggi, namun tiba-tiba apa yang Sehun lakukan menghancurkan semua yang lelaki polos itu miliki. Ia merasa menjadi seseorang yang tidak berperasaan karena telah memutus satu-satunya tali harapan yang dimiliki Luhan.

"Sehun-ah, kalau memang _dia _sudah meninggal... Luhan tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, kemarin ataupun besok. Maksudku, tidak ada yang bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah meninggal."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, menarik Jongin lebih dekat supaya ia bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongin. "Kau tidak mengerti..."

Jongin meraba rambut halus Sehun, membelainya pelan berharap semoga Sehun bisa lebih tenang. "Sehun-ah, itu kenyataannya. Luhan tidak mungkin bisa bertemu Joonmyun kalau _ia _sudah meninggal."

"Bukan...bukan begitu maksudku, kau tidak mengerti," kepalan tangan Sehun bertambah kuat. "Ini bukan tentang mungkin atau tidak. Ini tentang hal yang lebih dalam. Aku...aku telah menghancurkan harapannya. Dia sudah menunggu terlalu lama, Jongin-ah. Aku membuatnya berpikir bahwa dia telah kehilangan harapan, padahal...padahal seharusnya ia masih memiliki kesempatan itu. Ini bukan tentang kesempatan itu akan menjadi nyata atau tidak...tapi..._aku membuatnya kehilangan harapan untuk bertemu dengan Joonmyun."_

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, namun air mata yang sedari tadi turun masih belum mau berhenti. Astaga, ini semua kesalahannya...

"Sehun-ah... Ini bukan salahmu." Jongin mencoba menghibur Sehun.

"Tentu saja ini salahku, Jongin-ah. Ini salahku..."

Semua itu benar. Sehun lah satu-satunya penyebab mengapa Luhan menangis penuh dengan kesedihan. Ia lah yang penyebab dibalik semua rasa sakit dan luka yang tergurat di wajah polos Luhan. Dirinya, Oh Sehun, adalah si dalang utama.

"Ini bukan salah siapapun, Sehun-ah. Atau mungkin...ini salah semua ; salahmu karena telah menghancurkah harapannya, salah Joonmyun karena telah membuat Luhan berharap, juga salah _takdir _karena...telah mengambil hidup Joonmyun."

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

Jongin berniat untuk mengantarkan Sehun pulang, namun Sehun menolak tawaran tersebut. Setelah bercerita tentang banyak hal, akhirnya ia merasa lebih tenang dan lega. Ia ingin bertemu dan berbicara lebih jauh dengan Luhan. Lebih dari itu, Sehun ingin mengatakan semua dengan jujur, tidak peduli apakah Luhan akan membencinya atau tidak. Apabila kejujurannya itu dapat mengembalikan harapan Luhan, maka ia akan melakukannya. Apapun resiko yang akan didapat oleh Sehun.

Namun sayang, semua itu terlihat lebih mudah apabila ia _hanya _mengatakannya. Pada saat Sehun melangkah naik ke bus, ia melihat beberapa pengunjung dan, ya, tentu saja.

Luhan yang kelihatan sangat kacau.

Dengan hati-hati Sehun melangkah ke belakang, duduk di kursi yang ia biasa tempati, agak takut barangkali Luhan menatapnya. Namun betapa beruntung, Luhan tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Sejujurnya tempat duduk lain juga cukup banyak yang kosong, namun Sehun tetap mengambil resiko tersebut, entah ia akan menyesal ataupun tidak. Lagipula Sehun juga ingin—entah mengapa—duduk dengan Luhan, meskipun berbeda kursi.

Lalu terjadi keheningan yang panjang. Salah satu dari mereka tidak mengatakan apapun. Betapapun Sehun ingin memecah keheningan yang ada dan mengatakan sesuatu, namun sayangnya tidak bisa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, bahkan lebih parah, rasanya mulutnya kaku dan terkunci rapat.

"Sehun-ssi..."

Kali ini, Sehun tidak menahan dirinya lagi, tahu bahwa semua itu hanya sia-sia. Ia menoleh kearah Luhan yang tadi memanggilnya. "Y-ya?"

Suara Sehun kedengaran begitu lembut dan kecil, sampai membuat Luhan berpikir bahwa Sehun barangkali takut dengannya.

"Tidakkah menurutmu aku bodoh?"

Kedua bola mata Luhan memerah—barangkali efek terlalu banyak menangis, sementara wajahnya seperti penuh dengan air mata yang telah mengering. Ekspresinya sama sekali tak terbaca, dan semua hal tersebut membuat hati Sehun terasa nyeri.

"Tidak, kau tidak bodoh."

"Benarkah?" Luhan memasang senyum sedih, menatap pemandangan luar yang ada di belakang Sehun. "Karena kupikir aku sangat bodoh. Disini aku sudah menunggu, yang entah berapa lama untuk sesuatu. _Sesuatu_...yang sudah lewat begitu saja."

Sehun ingin menangis, _amat sangat _ingin menangis, namun ia tahu benar dirinya tidak berhak untuk menangisi hal tersebut. Setidaknya ia tidak bisa menangis di depan Luhan. Ia berusaha keras untuk menghalau air mata yang barangkali turun secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau menunggu untuk seseorang yang kau percaya akan datang."

"Seseorang yang _kupercaya _akan datang," jemari tangan Luhan menyentuh tulisan yang beberapa hari lalu ditulis oleh Sehun. "Tapi ia datang disaat yang kurang tepat."

"Kau...akan mendapat kesempatan lainnya."

Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Luhan, namun Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak akan."

"Tolong, percayalah padaku," pinta Sehun, atau barangkali lebih cocok disebut _memaksa_.

"Sehun-ssi, kau tidak mengerti. Tidak mungkin—"

"Kau yang tidak mengerti," Sehun menyela perkataan Luhan. "Kau tidak mengerti, karena aku...aku..."

Kata-kata penuh kebenaran yang sudah ia siapkan tidak bisa keluar dari mulut Sehun. Ia benar-benar berusaha untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya, namun entah mengapa ia tidak bisa mengutarakan semuanya secara terbuka. Justru ia mengatakan hal lain. Sesuatu yang amat-sangat berbeda dibandingkan tujuan awalnya. Sesuatu yang akan ia sesali kelak.

"Kau harus percaya padaku."

Luhan menatap Sehun dan mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Pada akhirnya Sehun yang memutus kontak mata mereka ketika ia menyadari bahwa Luhan seperti sedang...entahlah. Ia sendiri tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

"Mungkinkah aku...mendapat kesempatan lainnya?"

"Tentu saja."

Lelaki misterius itu menghela napas panjang, matanya tertutup seolah berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sehun, di sisi lain, merutuki dirinya habis-habisan di dalam hati karena telah mengatakan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak masuk akal.

"Baiklah, aku mempercayaimu."

Mata Sehun melebar penuh rasa terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Luhan. Seharusnya perkataan itu membuatnya bahagia, namun sayangnya tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Luhan telah mempercayainya, padahal jelas sekali ia telah membuat sebuah kebohongan yang besar.

"Kau..."

"Aku mempercayaimu," Luhan memasang senyum ketika ia berbicara. "Kau mengatakan bahwa aku akan mendapatkan kesempatan lainnya. Aku pecaya padamu."

"Kau benar-benar percaya padaku?" Sehun bertanya, rasa terkejut masih belum mau enyah dari pikirannya.

"Sebelumnya kau pernah berkata bahwa aku tidak hanya membuang-buang waktuku," Luhan tertawa kecil, suaranya lembut bukan main, "dan kau tidak berpikiran bahwa aku gila, kupikir itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mempecayai orang sepertimu. Lagi, kau menyuruhku untuk tidak berputus asa, dan aku percaya."

Terasa menyakitkan. Amat-sangat-menyakitkan, ketika Luhan mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia mempercayai Sehun sepenuh hati, sedangkan di sisi lainnya justru Sehun yang menghancurkan segalanya, yang merusak harapannya. Rasanya memang...menyakitkan.

Tapi semua bergantung pada Sehun, dan ia telah memilih untuk berbohong selamanya dan kembali menumbuhkan harapan di hati Luhan dibandingkan dengan harus mengatakan sebuah kebenaran yang teramat pahit. Ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Dan inilah cara Sehun membayar segalanya.

* * *

**To**

**Be**

**Continued**

* * *

Hei.

Maaf telat lama yaaa. Lama nggak sih? Wkwk-_-

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, yang rata-rata ngomong bahwa Joonmyun agak...mistis. Saya yang nerjemahin juga kok mikir gitu(?)

Ini nggak horor kok. Sama sekali enggak, santai aja hahaha.

Semoga kalian suka sama yang ini, dan selanjutnya huhuw :3

Terimakasih banyak :*


	5. Chapter 4: Worth the Wait

**.**

**Tittle: 520**

**Author : Tinywings (dan diterjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia oleh **_**dikitlagisampe)**_

**Pairing : HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff.**

**Link aff : /story/view/201184/520-kai-luhan-sehun-sehan-hunhan-sekai-selu**

**(cantumkan aefef/dot/com di depan)**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik the-amazing-tinywings, dan saya hanya menerjemahkannya ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia dengan kata-kata sederhana.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter: Worth The Wait**

* * *

"_Kau mau pergi denganku?"_

Seharusnya Sehun mengatakan tidak. Sudah seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan tatapan polos Luhan mengkontaminasi otak warasnya dan membuatnya mengatakan 'ya'. Seharusnya ia lebih kuat dari ini. Namun tentu saja, seperti biasa, berkata jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan berbuat, ketika nyata-nyatanya ia selalu dihantui oleh dosa—agak berlebihan mengatakan hal itu sebagai _dosa_, namun apabila dipikir-pikir sepertinya apa yang dilakukan Sehun memang menghasilkan _dosa_— yang membuat Luhan bisa mengendalikan Sehun semaunya.

Dan jika dipikirkan lebih jauh, memangnya apa yang akan terjadi jika Luhan menginginkan Sehun untuk menemani? Lagipula sepertinya lelaki itu masih terlalu emosional untuk bicara macam-macam. _Tentu saja_. Ia tidak akan kenapa-napa, yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah menemani Luhan. Tidak lebih. Bukan pertama kali ini Sehun memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, lalu tiba-tiba terbangun oleh kenyataan yang begitu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau suka Bubble Tea?"

Luhan bertanya tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun tersadar. Biasanya, ia menyeret Jongin untuk menemaninya membeli Bubble Tea—mengingat sahabatnya itu tidak menyukai Bubble Tea sama sekali. Bahkan semua temannya sudah tahu tabiat Sehun, dan selalu menghilang sebelum ia sempat meminta mereka untuk menemani membeli Bubble Tea. Terasa lucu ketika sekarang Luhan menanyakan apakah ia menyukai Bubble Tea atau tidak.

"A-ah, ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

Luhan tersenyum kecil, dan Sehun bersumpah demi apapun sekarang jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat tak terkendali.

"Kalau begitu biar kubelikan Bubble Tea. Tunggu sebentar."

Sebelum Sehun sempat berkata lebih lanjut, Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam kedai Bubble Tea, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di luar. Sejujurnya, semua ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang Sehun rencanakan. Apabila ia memiliki kesempatan, barangkali dirinya akan mengajak Luhan untuk pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi dan tenang, mengingat lelaki misterius itu mungkin saja akan menangis meledak-ledak. Sehun bahkan sudah siap untuk meminjamkan bahunya, membiarkan Luhan menangis selama mungkin disana.

"_Kau harus percaya padaku."_

"_Baiklah, aku mempercayaimu."_

Perasaan bersalah kembali datang. Kalau saja Sehun memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Luhan bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang menulis tulisan tersebut, barangkali semuanya bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik. Atau mungkin perlu ia katakan bahwa semua itu karena rasa penasarannya, dan setidaknya Luhan tahu bahwa semuanya perbuatan Sehun.

Namun semakin hari rasa-rasanya keberanian Sehun semakin menguap tak bersisa. Dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tetap membiarkan kebenaran terkubur dalam-dalam bersama dengan rasa bersalahnya pada Luhan.

Apakah ini memang keputusan yang tepat?

Sesuatu dari dalam diri Sehun berteriak bahwa dirinya telah membuat sebuah kesalahan paling besar dalam hidupnya, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Sekarang ini benar ataupun salah bukanlah perkara yang penting lagi, karena ia telah membuat sebuah menyusun kebohongan besar yang mengakibatkan kehancuran seseorang. Jadi, hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah dengan mempertahankan kebohongan dan berharap semoga ia tidak perlu menambah masalah dengan memperbanyak _kebohongan lainnya_. Sehun menatap Luhan dari kaca, lelaki itu sedang membeli Bubble Tea.

Sehun benar-benar berharap semoga ia tidak perlu berbohong lebih jauh lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan keluar dari kedai dengan dua _cup _Bubble Tea yang berada di tangannya. Ia menatap keduanya sebelum memberikan salah satu _cup _rasa original kepada Sehun.

"Ini untukmu. Aku lupa menanyakan rasa kesukaanmu, jadi kupilihkan saja rasa original," ujar Luhan lalu menyesap Bubble Tea miliknya yang berwarna ungu, yang Sehun kenali sebagai rasa taro. Dengan penuh rasa terima kasih ia mengambil Bubble Tea tersebut dari tangan Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih banyak."

"Memangnya kau suka rasa apa? Rasa original sepertinya cocok dengan kepribadianmu," Luhan berkata sembari menunjuk Bubble Tea yang masih belum diminum oleh lelaki di hadapannya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku suka rasa cokelat."

"Apa?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, terkejut mendengar penuturan Sehun. "Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka kau suka rasa cokelat."

Sehun menggaruk rambutnya dengan canggung. "Yah, banyak orang yang sependapat denganmu."

Luhan menatap Sehun seksama, membuat Sehun mau tidak mau merasa aneh dan canggung. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah senyuman terbit di bibir Luhan "Setelah kulihat-lihat, sepertinya rasa cokelat memang cocok untukmu."

Sekali lagi Luhan menatap Sehun, dari kepala sampai kaki. "Benar juga. Sangat cocok."

"Oh...begitu. Eh, terserah kau saja..."

Setelah itu Sehun berbalik, memutuskan kontak mata Luhan yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sejujurnya, ia merasa kurang nyaman dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Luhan. Hal tersebut membuatnya merasa canggung dan gugup. Rasa-rasanya semua kebohongan yang ia ucapkan dapat diketahui oleh tatapan mata Luhan yang menusuk.

"Hei," tegur Luhan, membuat perhatian Sehun sepenuhnya terpusat padanya. "Ayo pergi."

"Pergi kemana?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengedingkan bahunya, "Kemana saja, ikuti pikiran. Ikuti _kata hati_," ia menatap langit yang cerah, sebelum pandangannya kembali tertumbuk kearah Sehun "Apakah kau mau berbaring di atas rumput? Denganku?"

_Well_, batin Sehun. _Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengatakan ya_. Mustahil bagi Sehun untuk mengatakan tidak, karena ia telah berjanji untuk mengiyakan semua yang Luhan inginkan. Hal itu merupakan bagian dari _balas budi_ terhadap kebohongannya. Setelah dipikir-pikir, Luhan sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti _orang asing_. Biasanya, Sehun selalu merasa tidak nyaman bersama orang yang tidak dikenalinya baik-baik, namun sepertinya Luhan adalah pengecualian, mengingat betapa nyamannya Sehun ketika mereka berdua bersama.

"Oke, tidak masalah."

Luhan mengangguk sebelum membalikkan badannya, berjalan dengan pelan sembari meminum Bubble Tea di tangannya. Tanpa sadar, Sehun mencoba Bubble Teanya, dan agak terkejut dengan rasa original yang dipesankan oleh Luhan. Ia terlalu terbiasa minum rasa cokelat, jadi ketika mencoba rasa lain terasa _berbeda_. Namun apabila dicermati lebih jauh, rasa original pilihan Luhan bukan ide yang buruk.

Sama sekali bukan ide yang buruk.

"Sehun-ssi," tiba-tiba Luhan memanggil namanya.

"Ah, ya?" Sehun tergagap pelan, agak gugup.

"Kau—" Luhan berbalik, menatap Sehun yang sedikit di belakangnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. "—orang yang baik."

Tubuhnya seketika kembali dialiri perasaan bersalah yang tidak ada habisnya. Sehun sama sekali tidak pantas menerima tatapan tulus, senyuman manis, dan pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Luhan. Saat-saat seperti ini mulutnya seperti mau berontak untuk segera mengatakan yang sejujurnya, namun disaat seperti ini pula tiba-tiba ia berubah menjadi pecundang yang takut menghadapi kenyataan.

"J-jangan berkata begitu...A-aku...Aku tidak sebaik itu." ujar Sehun lalu membuang muka.

"Tidak, kau benar-benar baik, Sehun-ssi," kata Luhan, berusaha memandangi wajah Sehun. "Terima kasih banyak."

Yang bisa Sehun lakukan hanyalah mengabaikan perasaan gelisah dari dalam hatinya dan memaksakan sebuah senyum palsu. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

Mereka berdua akhirnya berbaring di rerumputan hijau kering yang menyenangkan, dengan mata memandang ke angkasa luas. Sehun memanfaatkan kesepatan ini untuk menenangkan diri dan berusaha membersihkan pikirannya yang terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apapun. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara, karena sejujurnya saat ini kata-katapun tidak dibutuhkan. Mereka sedang menikmati kesunyian.

Namun sepertinya Luhan bukan tipe orang pendiam, karena tidak lama kemudian ia memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. "Sehun-ssi."

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu aku perlu menunggu?"

Sehun amat yakin pertanyaan inilah yang paling mengganggu benak Luhan. Namun, bagaimana ia harus menjawab? Apabila dipikir lebih jauh, Sehun sendiri tidak yakin apakah lelaki disampingnya ini memang perlu menunggu atau tidak. Semakin dipikirkan, maka keraguan Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa menilai apakah yang dilakukan Luhan benar atau salah, karena semua itu berasal dari hati.

"Aku...entahlah," Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

Luhan balas menatap Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman pahit yang bersarang di bibirnya, "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu."

Sehun memutuskan kontak mata mereka lalu memejamkan matanya. Berbaring di rumput adalah sebuah ide yang aneh namun _anehnya _terasa menenangkan, baik untuk tubuh maupun pikirannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, dan ia juga tidak terlalu peduli mengapa.

"Apakah _ia _sangat berharga untukmu? Orang yang kau tunggu _itu_?"

Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya, lalu tertawa kecil melihat Luhan yang sedang terpejam. Hal tersebut membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja."

"Seberapa berharga?"

Sejujurnya Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa berharganya Joonmyun bagi Luhan, ketika mengingat lelaki disampingnya ini telah menunggu tanpa lelah selama lebih dari sebulan di dalam bus. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah keberadaan Joonmyun memiliki _harga_ di mata Luhan—karena sepertinya tak terhingga.

"Aku sendiri juga kurang yakin, namun kupikir _ia _sama berharganya dengan dunia dan seisinya." Luhan tertawa kecil. "Mungkin aku terdengan berlebihan, namun kehadiran_nya_ benar-benar berharga untukku."

"Begitu rupanya..."

Seumur hidup, Sehun tidak pernah merasa _terikat _terhadap seseorang. Meskipun ia amat dekat dengan Jongin, namun kedekatannya tidak lebih dari apapun ; ia tidak merasa bahwa tanpa Jongin dirinya tidak bisa hidup. Bahkan sebenarnya Sehun tidak pernah percaya pada hal-hal semacam itu. Menurutnya semua itu terdengar seperti dongeng saja. Orang-orang datang dan pergi, dan hidup memang terlampau sulit untuk diprediksi.

"Kedengarannya aneh, bukan?" tanya Luhan.

"Kupikir aneh bukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya, Luhan-ssi," Sehun tertawa. "Tapi aku terkejut ketika tahu bahwa kau sepertinya memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan_nya_. Kedengarannya agak...sulit dipercaya, kalau boleh jujur."

"Sehun-ssi, kau belum menemukan _seseorang _di hidupmu, ya?" tanya Luhan dengan sorot hangat di matanya.

"Seseorang yang bagaimana?" Sehun mengerjap bingung.

"Orang yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kau tidak bisa hidup tanpanya."

Wajah bingung Sehun membuat Luhan geli. Namun ia memilih untuk menghela napas panjang dan menatap langit yang menggelap.

"Ada saat ketika kau berpikir bahwa hidup sendiri bukanlah perkara yang sulit. Kau tidak membutuhkan siapapun untuk menemanimu dan membuatmu tetap bertahan. Namun saat kau bertemu dengan orang _ini_, maka seketika kau berpikiran bahwa hidup tanpanya terasa tidak mungkin," Luhan menatap Sehun dengan kedua matanya yang bersinar cerah. "Itu artinya, kau mencintai orang tersebut."

"Jadi menurutmu cinta itu begitu?" Sehun nyengir. "Kedengarannya sederhana sekali, ya?"

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang cinta itu rumit? Sebenarnya semua hal berasal dari kesederhanaan," Luhan menyentuh rerumputuan dengan ujung jarinya, "Dan cinta memang sesederhana itu."

"Itu berarti kau dulu mencintai Joonmyun?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak." Luhan menggeleng, matanya menatap keindahan alam begitu mempesona. Di sisi lain, Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung dan terkejut yang bercampur jadi satu.

"Eh? Tapi—"

"Bukan dulu. _Bukan hanya dulu_," Luhan tersenyum tulus. "Karena _sekarang _aku masih mencintainya."

Melihat seberapa besar perasaan yang dimiliki oleh Luhan terhadap Joonmyun membuat Sehun merasa iri. Mungkin perasan itu memang terlalu mengagumkan untuk ia pahami, setidaknya saat ini.

"Semoga kau bisa bertemu dengannya," ujar Sehun tulus.

"Aku juga berharap begitu."

Sehun benar-benar berharap Luhan mendapatkan satu kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Joonmyun. Luhan memang pantas mendapatkannya ; lelaki itu harus bertemu Joonmyun, meskipun untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Dan kalau kau bertemu dengan Joonmyun, katakan bahwa aku iri padanya."

Luhan tertawa di depan Sehun untuk pertama kalinya, dan sejujurnya, Sehun menyukai suara tawa Luhan. Sangat.

"Akan kukatakan padanya."

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa panjang, mengisi sisa hari dengan rasa bahagia yang ada.

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

"Kau sedang menggali kuburanmu sendiri, Oh Sehun."

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Jongin ucapkan ketika Sehun bercerita mengenai hari yang ia habiskan bersama Luhan. Sehun hanya mengerutkan alisnya, sebelum mengedingkan bahu dan memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan perkataan Jongin.

"Aku sudah melakukannya sejak kemarin-kemarin, jadi itu bukan masalah lagi."

"Oke, biar kuulangi lagi," Jongin mendekat kearah Sehun. "_Kau mempercepat proses kematianmu_. Nah, puas!?"

Jongin menatap Sehun penuh kemarahan sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Sehun hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah sahabatnya, meskipun semua yang dikatakan oleh Jongin adalah sebuah kebenaran. Dirinya perlu berhenti menyelam kedalam kehidupan Luhan, atau resikonya akan teramat berat. Namun entah mengapa Sehun tidak bisa menghentikan hal tersebut. Ada _sesuatu_dalam diri Sehun yang membuatnya tidak ingin berhenti melihat Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan kenapa-napa. Luhan tidak akan tahu, tenang saja."

"Oh, jangan terlalu percaya diri. Kalau sampai dia tahu," Jongin mengejek, "Jangan pernah berani memintaku untuk menenangkanmu lagi. Kau tak akan bisa mendapatkan_nya_."

Sehun menatap Jongin sebal. "Terima kasih banyak sudah menjadi sahabatku yang _baik_."

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku masih mau mendengarkanmu."

Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan semua ini kepada Jongin.

"Kau percaya saja padaku. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan."

Jongin menatap Sehun geli, "Kau pasti bercanda, 'kan? Sudah jelas sekarang ini kau sedang bermain dengan api. Memangnya kau mau tanganmu terbakar? Karena sepertinya itu yang akan kau dapatkan nanti."

Sehun menggeram. "Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Berhentilah bertemu Luhan. Kalau itu juga berarti kau tidak bisa berkunjung ke rumahku, tidak apa-apa. Yang terpenting berhentilah bertemu atau pergi bersama Luhan."

"Tapi—" sebelum Sehun berkata lebih lanjut, Jongin sudah menyelanya.

"Aku tahu kau merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah kau perbuat, Sehun, tapi bukan berarti kau harus bertemu dengannya setiap waktu. Kau tahu, terasa agak aneh menunggu seseorang selama itu. Jangan memberinya harapan yang hanya membuatnya terluka lebih dalam lagi nantinya. Kita berdua tahu Luhan tidak ingin mendapatkan harapan palsu lagi, karena yang ditunggu oleh Luhan adalah seseoran yang sudah meninggal."

Memberi harapan yang hanya membuat Luhan terluka lebih dalam?

"_Kupikir ia sama berharganya dengan dunia dan seisinya."_

Sebuah senyum perlahan terbit dari bibir Sehun. Barangkali di mata semua orang, Luhan hanya melakukan hal yang sia-sia atau menunggu seseorang yang tidak akan pernah datang. Namun Sehun tahu percakapannya dengan Luhan kemarin telah menjelaskan semuanya. Ia tahu.

Bahwa Luhan memang pantas menunggu.

Terlepas dari segala kebohongan dan rasa bersalah yang telah mengikatnya dengan Luhan, lelaki itu telah mengajarinya sebuah pelajaran. Pelajaran yang amat berharga, kalau boleh dibilang. Ia telah melihat dan mendengar dengan mata dan telinganya sendiri. Sehun telah belajar secara langsung dari Luhan.

"Itu bukan harapan palsu, Jongin-ah," Sehun tertawa pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Itu lebih pantas disebut sebagai _cinta_."

Karenanya, entah berapa lama lagi Joonmyun datang, entah berapa lama lagi Luhan harus menunggu, Sehun lebih dari percaya bahwa Luhan akan setia. Ia akan menunggu. Sampai tiba waktunya.

* * *

**TO**

**BE**

**CONTINUED**

* * *

Hei. Saya apdet lagi.

Agak bingung nerjemahin kata-kata untuk chapter ini. Tapi semoga kalian masih mengerti.

Tenang aja, yang penasaran Joonmyun itu siapanya Luhan, entar ada kok pembahasannya.

Semoga kalian nggak bosen ya. Wkwk.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review di chap kemaren. Saya apresiasi banget.

Biglove xo~


	6. Chapter 5: Closure

**.**

**Tittle: 520**

**Author : Tinywings (dan diterjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia oleh **_**dikitlagisampe)**_

**Pairing : HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff.**

**Link aff : /story/view/201184/520-kai-luhan-sehun-sehan-hunhan-sekai-selu**

**(cantumkan aefef/dot/com di depan)**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik the-amazing-tinywings, dan saya hanya menerjemahkannya ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia dengan kata-kata sederhana.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Closure**

* * *

"_Yang penting... Jangan temui dia lagi, Sehun-ah.__"_

Di lubuk hati yang terdalam, Sehun mengakui bahwa sudah seharusnya ia mendengarkan nasihat Jongin. Tanpa sahabat yang mengingatkan, ia sendiri sebenarnya sudah tahu, namun entah mengapa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terus mendorong dan membuat itikad baik untuk menemui Luhan. Ia tidak akan berhenti, setidaknya sebelum _sesuatu _yang ia inginkan tercapai—meskipun ia sendiri kurang tahu apa gerangan yang diingankannya terhadap pria misterius itu. Tapi mendekati Luhan terasa benar, mau tidak mau Sehun mengakui hal tersebut. Barangkali itulah alasan mengapa sesuatu dalam dirinya terus mendesak untuk _jangan pernah berhenti _menemui Luhan.

Jadi ketika ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Jongin di hari Sabtu—sekedar bermain, barangkali—dan melihat Luhan di bus 520, semua perasaan bingung yang membludak cepat-cepat ia tahan. Berusaha memasang senyum sewajar mungkin, Sehun berjalan dan mengambil tempat duduk di dekat lelaki misterius tersebut. Menyadari kehadiran Sehun, Luhan mengangguk pelan sementara tangannya menggenggam buku catatan.

Sehun bukanlah orang yang pandai membuka suatu pembicaraan atau mempertahankan suatu topik ; ia hanyalah orang pasif—barangkali bisa juga disebut pendiam—yang menyerahkan semua bahan pembicaraan kepada orang lain. Namun ini pertama kalinya Sehun berani ; pura-pura berdehem pelan lalu menoleh kearah Luhan dengan ragu-ragu—berniat menyapa.

"B-bagaimana... Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sehun dengan gugup.

Luhan menatap Sehun, sebuah senyuman kecil terpajang di wajahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?"

_Setidaknya masih bisa bernapas_, ingin sekali Sehun menyuarakan apa yang ada di hatinya—namun seperti biasa, sayang sekali ia tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Pada akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan kata-kata standar yang selalu ia ucapkan ketika malas berbicara.

"Sama."

Sehun nyaris tertawa mendengar betapa menyedihkan jawaban yang baru saja ia katakan. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa, barangkali, dirinya agak terdengar kurang sopan. Namun Luhan kelihatan tidak terlalu peduli dengan jawaban Sehun. Lelaki itu justru sibuk memasukkan buku catatannya ke tas yang ia bawa, sebelum tatapan matanya kembali pada bola-bola milik Sehun.

"Kau mau pergi ke rumah Jongin?"

"Ah, ya begitulah," jawab Sehun. "Dia mengajakku bermain _video game _bersama."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Kau pasti bersahabat baik dengan Jongin."

Sejujurnya, apabila ia melupakan semua pertentangan dan perkelahian yang pernah terjadi, harus diakui bahwa Jongin sebenarnya adalah sahabat yang baik. Namun tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakannya secara blak-blakan ; itu akan melukai harga dirinya dan membuat kepercayaan diri Jongin melonjak drastis.

"Yah, _sayang sekali _kami memang sangat dekat," jawab Sehun dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya. "Tapi setidaknya aku masih sanggup menghadapinya."

Luhan tergelak pelan, "Kau pasti sangat menyukainya."

Kata-kata tersebut sukses membuat mata Sehun melebar penuh kehororan. "Astaga, jangan berkata begitu. Sepertinya kata-katamu barusan bisa membuatku bermimpi buruk di malam hari."

"Jangan mencoba mengingkari kenyataan, Sehun-ssi," Luhan tersenyum. "Karena kenyataan akan selalu menghampirimu."

Tentu saja Luhan tidak bermaksud menyakiti Sehun dengan kalimatnya barusan, namun entah mengapa kalimat tersebut membuatnya merasa seperti sedang tertusuk jarum lancip yang menyakitkan. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia pernah diberi kesempatan untuk lari menghindari kenyataan, karena tepat setelah ia mengatakan kebohongan tersebut, kenyataan seolah-olah sedang berlari mengejarnya. Semua perasaan bersalah dan menyesal seolah-olah menari dengan bahagia di sekelilingnya, membuat Sehun merasa berat untuk menatap Luhan dan kedua mata rusa-polosnya.

"Kau benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Joonmyun."

Sehun tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa senang atau tidak mendengar perkataan itu. "Benarkah? Mengapa bisa begitu?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku baru sampai di Seoul. Dan, oh, di bus ini. Ia seperti seorang malaikat, menolongku dengan semua kebaikan yang dimilikinya. Kalau bukan karena dia," Luhan menunduk, namun ada senyuman terukir disana. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana diriku sekarang."

"Dia...dia kedengaran baik sekali."

"Memang," Luhan menganggukkan kepala, matanya penuh dengan kerlipan cahaya cerah. "Dia memang benar-benar baik."

Sehun dapat melihatnya dengan jelas—teramat jelas. Ia selalu dapat melihat tatapan polos dan tulus yang hadir di bola mata Luhan setiap kali lelaki tersebut membicarakan Joonmyun. Ia melihat kilatan nyata, penuh dengan kekaguman yang meledak-ledak disana. Seperti campuran dari semua perasaan yang ada dirinya membuat Luhan memiliki motivasi untuk terus menunggu tanpa tahu kapan hal tersebut akan berakhir. Sehun tidak percaya ternyata cinta memiliki kekuatan sehebat itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mencintai seseorang dengan begitu setianya?" bisik Sehun, tidak benar-benar bermaksud untuk mengatakan itu sebagai _pertanyaan _namun Luhan tetap saja menjawabnya.

"Mudah saja, sebenarnya. Mencintai seseorang tidaklah sulit," Luhan tertawa pelan dan Sehun menyadari ada nada getir dalam tawa indahnya. "Satu-satunya hal yang sulit adalah melepaskan orang tersebut."

"Kalau begitu...Apakah—apakah kau bisa melepaskannya setelah kalian bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Apabila Luhan memang tidak bisa melepaskan Joonmyun, lantas apa yang akan mereka lakukan ketika berjumpa untuk terakhir kalinya? Barangkali pertemuan terakhir mereka hanya berjalan sia-sia, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Sehun. Apakah mereka akan saling bicara? Atau hanya terdiam, dan saling berusaha menahan airmata yang hendak lolos? Atau yang lebih kejam, apakah Luhan akan mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Joonmyun lagi?

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"Hah?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Yang kulakukan hanyalah menunggu untuk pertemuan terakhir, karena dia memintaku untuk bersikap begitu. Mungkin aku memang tidak bisa langsung melepaskannya begitu saja, memori yang ada terlalu nyata untuk dilupakan. Tapi, yah, barangkali..." Luhan berhenti untuk sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah _perpisahan_, atau kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya."

"Bukankah itu artinya kau _akan _bisa melepasnya?"

Mata Luhan kembali bersinar, "Bisa juga."

Sehun tidak tahu apakah Luhan memang mengharapkan jawabannya, namun ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia _tidak tahu _harus berkata apa.

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

"Kau kelihatan sangat baik untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja mempermalukan diri di hadapan sahabatnya beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Hanya karena aku menangis di hadapanmu, bukan berarti aku _mempermalukan diriku sendiri_, Kim Jongin." Jawab Sehun malas lalu duduk di samping sahabatnya. "Kau bahkan lebih sering menangis."

"Maaf," mata Jongin membelalak lebar, merasa hina dengan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Sehun. "Memangnya kapan kau pernah melihatku menangis?"

Sehun nyengir lebar. "Dulu ketika Taemin mengalahkanmu lomba dance—"

"Aku membiarkannya menang!" bela Jongin.

"Yang benar? Aku ingat ketika matamu berkaca-kaca melihat penampilan dan cara menari Taemin yang, ehm, katamu _amat sangat sempurna_ untuk ukuran manusia normal."

"Aku tidak menangis, oke? Aku hanya sedikit emosional ketika ada hal yang berhubungan dengan tarian. Bukan berarti aku menangis karena kalah."

"Oh, dan aku ingat ketika kau berpikir bahwa kau akan dihabisi oleh si Wu Yifan karena kau tidak sengaja menumpahkan cat warna-warnimu di bajunya yang berwarna putih."

"Tidakkah kau melihat wajahnya, hah?! Tatapannya seperti belati, asal kau tahu!" Teriak Jongin sebelum mengerjap satu-dua kali dan seolah-olah tersadar. "Tunggu, aku tidak menangis saat itu."

"Yah, memang," Sehun tersenyum jahil penuh kemenangan. "Tapi kau selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang konyol tiap aku mengungkit kejadian itu."

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Jongin untuk mencerna apa saja yang ia katakan, dan ketika menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu sepenuhnya benar—tentang ia yang amat tolol ketika berhadapan dengan memori tentang Wu Yifan—matanya langsung berkilat penuh kemarahan, "Oh Sehun..."

"Oh, dan apakah aku harus mengingatkanmu tentang obsesimu mencium Kyungsoo namun anak itu tidak ingin menciummu," Sehun terlalu bahagia untuk sekedar sadar bahwa kilatan marah di wajah Jongin sudah lenyap ketika mendengar topik ini. "Dan ia mendorongmu jauh—"

"Sekarang aku dan Kyungsoo berpacaran."

"—lalu kau terjatuh dengan keras—eh, tunggu," otak Sehun mendadak berubah dungu. "Kau...kalian kenapa?"

"Kubilang," Jongin menghembuskan napas berat. "Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Mata Sehun melebar ; Jongin pasti bercanda, 'kan? Tidak mungkin mereka berdua berpacaran. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo mau menjadi kekasih Jongin padahal nyata-nyatanya Jongin adalah orang paling menyebalkan di dunia. Jongin dan Kyungsoo? Mereka bahkan tidak terlihat cocok. Tidak mungkin apa yang Jongin ucapkan benar, Sehun mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Namun ketika ia melihat manik sahabatnya, ia tahu ; Jongin tidak berbohong. Lelaki itu tidak pernah bohong padanya, apalagi dengan tatapan yang seperti _itu._

"Kau...pasti bercanda, 'kan?"

"Aku—"

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Sehun, tatapan matanya mengarah ke sofa, menolak untuk menatap sahabatnya sendiri sementara dalam dirinya sedang terjadi gejolak batin yang menyedihkan.

"Belum terlalu lama. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk memberitahumu karena akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu memikirkan segala hal tentang Luhan."

Sehun adalah seorang lelaki, _lelaki jantan_, dan tidak seharusnya ia merasa terganggu dengan fakta bahwa Jongin yang tidak memberitahunya. Jongin memang benar, akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu banyak memikirkan Luhan sehingga tidak memiliki cukup banyak perhatian bagi dunia sekitarnya. Jadi memang ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Jongin, justru sudah sepatutnya Sehun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, aku minta maaf tidak bisa memberitahumu sejak awal." Ucap Jongin ketika melihat riak di wajah Sehun.

"Eh—lebih baik sekarang kita bunuh para zombie." Timpal Sehun datar sebelum memutar kepalanya menghadap layar televisi, sepenuhnya mengabaikan tatapan yang ditimpakan oleh Jongin untuknya.

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

"_Sekarang aku dan Kyungsoo berpacaran.__"_

Sehun menghembuskan napas secara kasar sebelum menelungkupkan wajahnya ke bantal. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia bereaksi macam begini, entah mengapa semuanya terasa hampa dan kosong. Tanpi kenapa? Mengapa ia bisa seperti ini? Barangkali ia hanya terlalu lelah menghadapi segala kenyataan yang berhubungan dengan Luhan si lelaki misterius, sehingga menyebabkannya melupakan hal-hal berharga di sekitarnya.

Sebenarnya Sehun cukup yakin bahwa Jongin tidak akan berhenti menghabiskan waktu bersamanya ; toh mereka tetap sahabat satu sama lain. Jongin tetaplah menjadi Jongin sahabatnya, yang benar-benar menjengkelkan namun selalu ada di sisinya kapanpun. Bahkan lelaki itu tetap meminjamkan bahunya ketika Sehun menangis beberapa saat yang lalu, membuatnya makin merasa yakin bahwa hubungan persahabatan mereka akan baik-baik saja, tidak akan terganggu hanya karena sebuah kenyataan bahwa kini Jongin telah memiliki kekasih.

Ehm, benar, 'kan?

Sehun benar-benar benci ditinggalkan—amat sangat benci. Ia tidak suka akhir sebuah cerita. Ia tidak suka kalimat 'sampai jumpa', dan Sehun amat benci dengan perpisahan. Barangkali itulah alasan mengapa ia tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan menginginkan sebuah perpisahan dengan Joonmyun—perpisahan yang dirancang seistimewa dan seindah mungkin. Sehun tidak habis pikir dengan gagasan itu, karena menurutnya, perpisahan berarti akhir dari segalanya. Perpisahan selalu berhubungan dengan masa lalu dan kata menyakitkan seperti 'dulu'. Kata tersebut membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman ; sedih, melankolis, namun memaksanya untuk bernostalgia di saat bersamaan.

"_Sekarang aku dan Kyungsoo berpacaran.__"_

Entah mengapa Sehun merasa sedih.

"_Sekarang aku dan Kyungsoo berpacaran__."_

Karena kalimat itu terdengar seperti sebuah perpisahan.

* * *

**To**

**B****e**

**C****ontinued**


	7. Chapter 6: Wrong, All Wrong

**Sedikit cuap-cuap pembuka:**

**Sebelumnya, semua readers 520 pasti udah tahu tentang hiatus/vakum-nya author _dikitlagisampe_ dan juga tentang Liyya yang diserahkan(?) tanggung jawab(?) untuk melanjutkan 520 sampai selesai. Liyya juga udah bilang ke author Tinywings dan dia tidak keberatan kalau Liyya yang lanjut.**

**Untuk trans ini, karena Seena dan Liyya punya style yang berbeda dalam menterjemahkan ff, jadi pasti baca trans ini akan sedikit berbeda dari trans yang sebelumnya yang, Liyya akui, sangat bagus. Jadi, Liyya gak berharap banyak, cuma berharap kalau kalian gak bingung aja sama trans ini.**

**Seena itu author hebat, trans-nya dia juga super kece, it's a really a big lost buat kita semua para penikmat ff-nya. Tapi itu keputusan Seena, dan kalau itu yang terbaik, kita Cuma bisa dukung aja.**

**Sincerely**

**0312_luLuEXOtics**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Title: 520**

**Author: Tinywings (dan diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia oleh _dikitlagisampe _'1-5' dan_ 0312_luLuEXOtics_)**

**Pairing: HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Lenght: 13 Chapters**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Fluff**

**Original fic: story/view/201184/520-kai-luhan-sehun-sehan-hunhan-sekai-selu**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik the wonderful Tinywings, tapi terjemahan ini milik saya.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Wrong, all wrong**

* * *

Sehun tidak pernah bermaksud untuk lari dari Jongin. Pemuda itu adalah seorang sahabat yang sangat berarti untuk Sehun. Karena itulah, dia benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk menghindari Jongin sama sekali. Meskipun begitu, Sehun sangat mengenal seorang Jongin untuk mengerti arti tatapan marah yang ditunjukkan sahabatnya itu padanya. Dan dia juga sangat tahu konsekuensi yang harus ia terima jika mencoba untuk lari-lagi.

Hari pertama, Sehun melakukannya dengan mudah. Tapi hari kedua, semuanya terasa semakin sulit. Dan hari berikutnya, menghindari Jongin menjadi sesuatu yang mustahil untuk ia lakukan. Mungkin seharusnya Sehun senang, amat sangat senang, karena Jongin begitu memperhatikan dirinya. Pria itu langsung mencarinya begitu menyadari keabsenan Sehun. Dan dia pasti akan menemukan Sehun jika saja ia tidak ahli dalam hal melarikan diri.

Sehun benar-benar merasa seperti seorang gadis remaja.

"Oh Sehun, berhenti!"

Sehun _membeku_ di tempat. Rasanya seperti tertangkap, padahal ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun. _Well_, mungkin dia memang melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Tapi dia tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"Kau menghindariku," ujar Jongin seraya menghampirinya, dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ti-tidak juga," Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tergagap. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya Jongin tegas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sehun nyaris berbisik, dengan suara yang begitu rendah, "Tidak sama sekali."

"Kau bersikap seperti anak SD, Sehun! Pasti ada sesuatu."

Kalimat itu membuat Sehun menggertakkan giginya kesal. Dia tidak ingin mendengarnya, apalagi dari Jongin, satu-satunya orang yang harus disalahkan atas tingkah Sehun yang kekanakan ini. "Hanya sedikit sibuk."

"Kita satu kelas," tukas Jongin, menghancurkan seluruh kebohongannya tanpa ampun.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, mencoba untuk memikirkan alasan lain, "Aku... Aku hanya butuh sedikit ketenangan untuk memikirkan beberapa hal."

Kali ini Sehun tidak berbohong, karena pada kenyataannya dia memang tengah memikirkan sesuatu, dan dia juga benar-benar membutuhkan sedikit ketenangan. Dan kejujuran yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya _sedikit_ lebih percaya diri di depan Jongin.

"Tentang apa?"

_Tentang kau, aku, kita_, Sehun ingin mengatakan hal itu. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak mengatakannya. Itu akan terdengar sangat _cheesy_, sangat _tidak_ seperti Sehun, dan mereka tidak perlu membicarakannya.

"Tentang kehidupan."

Di kesempatan lain, Sehun pasti akan tertawa keras karena jawaban yang ia berikan. Tapi dia sedang menghadapi masalah yang sangat penting, jadi ini bukan saatnya tertawa.

"Itu tidak lucu." Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Aku tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba kau jadi seperti ini, tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Kau... Datanglah ke rumahku sepulang sekolah nanti. Aku tidak ada latihan hari ini."

Jongin selalu berbicara seperti itu, dan Sehun akan selalu berkata 'tidak'. Begitulah mereka berkomunikasi. Terlihat aneh memang. Tapi sebenarnya, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Sehun tahu kalau ia sangat suka jika Jongin menyuruhnya datang. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tahu kalau justru inilah yang benar-benar dia inginkan. Dia ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Jongin, saling bersikap sarkastik, bercanda, dan bermain game-game konyol. Dia ingin menggoda Jongin dan mendengar sahabatnya itu mengeluh tentang banyak hal. Sehun hanya menginginkan itu, tidak ada yang lain.

"Dan aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan Kyungsoo," Jongin tersenyum hangat, "Aku ingin dia bertemu dengan sahabatku."

_Itu_ terdengar begitu buruk bagi Sehun. Begitu salah, sangat salah. Dia tidak perlu tahu siapa Kyungsoo apalagi bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, kekasih Jongin. Dia tidak perlu mengenal siapa itu Kyungsoo, dia tidak perduli. Sehun pernah melihatnya sekali, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Sehun begitu larut dalam perasaan 'tak suka'nya sebelum kemudian sedikit lebih tenang. Namun seolah tersadar, ia mengedipkan matanya pelan, bingung.

Mengapa dia sangat menentang Jongin dan Kyungsoo? Mengapa dia sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo?

"Kau akan datang, kan?" Jongin menatapnya lekat, seolah mencari sebuah konfirmasi darinya.

Mungkin, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Sehun tahu betul alasan mengapa ia bersikap seperti ini. Hanya saja, dia menolak untuk mengakuinya.

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

"_Dan aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan Kyungsoo."_

Entah mengapa, rasanya hidup itu suka sekali mempermainkan Sehun. Membuatnya tersandung masalah-masalah kecil yang bahkan nyaris tak terlihat sekali pun. Hal itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Sehun. Karena baginya, semua masalah itu terlalu besar untuk diabaikan, tapi terlalu kecil untuk bisa dikategorikan sebagai sebuah masalah. Kehidupan remaja bisa terasa sangat berat jika masalah-masalah kecil seperti ini menumpuk. Seperti sebuah beban berat yang tdak bisa dihilangkan lagi. Sehun mungkin masih belum pernah mengalami hal itu, tapi sepertinya dia akan segera mengalaminya. Dia bisa merasakan beban di pundaknya bertambah sedikit demi sedikit setiap harinya.

"_Kau akan datang, kan?"_

Sehun tidak terlalu pandai menilai orang. Dia tidak tahu apakah seseorang itu tulus atau tidak sama sekali, dan dia juga tidak terlalu perduli. Penampilan luar mungkin menunjukkan kalau Sehun adalah pribadi yang kuat, tapi sebenarnya dia hanya seorang anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa. Dia mudah sekali mempercayai seseorang. Karena dia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa seseorang harus berbohong dan menutupi sebuah kebenaran yang sebenarnya tidak begitu penting.

Contohnya saat teman sekolahnya berkata kalau dia tidak suka makan permen, karena itu tidak sehat, tapi Sehun justru melihatnya memakan sekotak coklat seminggu kemudian. Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa seseorang mau berbohong padahal dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dari kebohongannya, kecuali untuk memperolok seorang Sehun yang bodoh.

Sama seperti saat itu, sekarang Sehun juga tidak bisa menduga apakah Jongin benar-benar menginginkan dia untuk datang atau tidak.

Seperti seorang sepupu yang selalu menawarkan coklatnya padahal sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar ingin berbagi dengannya. Sehun, yang tidak tahu apa-apa, akan selalu menerima coklat itu. Sampai akhirnya dia tahu, kalau sepupunya itu menjadi tidak suka padanya karena ia selalu menerima tawaran coklat itu. Lalu mengapa dia menawarkannya? Sehun pasti akan tetap menyukai sepupunya itu meski dia tidak menawarkan apa pun.

Mungkin, Sehun hanya tidak bisa benar-benar melihat alasan yang sebenarnya.

Jongin pun seharusnya tahu itu. Tidak ada alasan untuk Jongin berbohong padanya. Dia hanya perlu mengatakan, 'Hei Sehun, aku tahu kita ini sahabat, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin kau mengacaukan waktu berhargaku dengan Kyungsoo', dan Sehun pasti tidak akan marah padanya. Tentu saja dia akan merasa kecewa, tapi bukan berarti dia akan membenci Jongin hanya karena hal itu.

"_Kami berpacaran sekarang."_

Mengapa semuanya terasa begitu salah? Seharusnya ini adalah berita bahagia, kan? Seharusnya Sehun merasa senang untuk Jongin, karena sahabatnya yang sombong dan sarkastik itu akhirnya menemukan seseorang untuk menemaninya. Ini adalah hal yang bagus. Lagi pula, hubungan mereka juga belum tentu bertahan lama. Cinta SMA itu tidak akan pernah bertahan lama.

Sehun mengedipkan matanya.

Apakah... Apakah dia baru saja berpikiran seperti itu?

"_Sudahlah, Jongin. Tidak apa-apa.." Untuk sesaat Sehun merasa ragu sebelum akhirnya memeluk Jongin. "Dia tidak pantas untuk kau tangisi."_

_Jongin mencoba untuk mencium Kyungsoo, tapi pria itu malah mendorongnya. Jongin bilang, apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo benar-benar menyakiti harga dirinya, tapi Sehun tahu ada alasan lain di balik semua air mata itu. Sehun memang tidak bisa membaca isi hati orang, tapi beberapa hal tertentu, khususnya yang berhubungan dengan Jongin, __**dia tahu**__._

"_Sehun..." gumam Jongin di tengah isakannya. "Sehun..."_

"_Tidak apa-apa Jongin. Itu berarti, kau hanya harus terus bersamaku."_

Terus... Bersamanya?

"_Nanti jika suatu hari aku menemukan sahabat yang baru dan menelantarkanmu begitu saja, jangan menangis dan memohon padaku untuk kembali, karena aku tidak mau."_

"_Kau hanya perlu mengatakan padaku begitu kau menemukan seseorang yang mau menderita karenamu. Dan aku akan dengan senang hati memberikan tempatku untuknya."_

Dengan senang hati?

"_Kau pasti sangat menyukainya, Sehun-ssi."_

Tidak tidak! Ini salah. Semuanya salah.

Sehun mendongak saat mendengar suara bus yang terparkir di depannya. Kakinya terasa begitu enggan untuk bergerak, pikirannya berteriak untuk tidak masuk ke dalam bus. Ini salah. Sangat salah. **Benar-benar salah**.

"Hei anak muda. Kau mau naik tidak?" Sopir bus itu bertanya dengan nada jegkel.

"Aku... Aku..." Mata Sehun bergerak kesana-kemari. "Aku..."

"_Kau akan datang, kan?"_

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat-erat untuk sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya, ia lalu masuk ke dalam bis dengan pikiran yang mati rasa. Terlalu banyak masalah yang bersarang di dalam benaknya, membuat Sehun tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Tapi sebenarnya ia merasa lega. Karena jika ia bisa berpikir jernih saat ini, dia mungkin akan merasa takut dan cemas. Ini adalah hal yang bagus, sangat bagus.

Tanpa sadar, ia mengambil tempat jauh di bagian belakang. Matanya tiba-tiba terlihat begitu kosong dan dia tidak bisa fokus pada apa pun. Tidak pada deretan kursi di depannya, pemandangan di luar jendela, bahkan tidak pada pikiran di dalam benaknya. Semuanya kabur.

"Sehun-ssi."

Sampai sebuah suara yang begitu menenangkan itu menarik perhatian Sehun dan membuatnya kembali _fokus_, meski sebenarnya dia tidak menginginkan hal itu. Sehun menoleh dan matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata Luhan. Mata yang lembut dan begitu hangat.

"Mau ke rumah Jongin lagi?"

Sehun terfokus pada ucapan Luhan, pada intonasinya, pada suara yang terdengar lembut di telinganya. Dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan 'apa' yang ia ucapkan. Dia terlihat fokus, tapi di saat yang bersamaan juga tidak bisa untuk fokus.

"Sehun-ssi?"

Kali ini, dia mulai memikirkan apa yang Luhan tanyakan tadi. "I-iya?"

"Kau terlihat sedikit bingung hari ini," Luhan tertawa pelan. "Aku bertanya apa kau akan pergi ke rumah Jongin lagi."

Bingung? Sehun sedang fokus, dia sama sekali tidak bingung. "A-ah, ya. Aku memang akan ke sana."

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

_Makan camilan, membunuh zombie, seperti biasa_, Sehun hampir saja mengatakan itu, karena memang itulah yang selalu mereka lakukan, tapi kali ini mereka tidak akan melakukan semua itu Kalimat itu tergantung di ujung lidahnya, kalimat yang terasa begitu normal untuk ia ucapkan, dan terasa sangat sakit saat ia harus menelannya kembali. Akan tetapi, rasanya tidak seberapa, karena membuat sebuah kalimat baru terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan. Sebuah kalimat yang sangat asing dan terasa sangat tidak nyata.

"Jongin akan memperkenalkan aku dengan Kyungsoo." ujar Sehun terpaksa tanpa ekspresi apa pun.

"Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan.

"_Kami berpacaran sekarang."_

"Mereka berpacaran."

Sehun tahu itu bukanlah sebuah jawaban yang sesuai dengan pertanyaan Luhan, tapi hanya kalimat itu yang terpikir olehnya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo: **Mereka berpacaran.**

"Aku..." Luhan mengernyikan alisnya. "Aku mengerti."

Sehun terdiam, pandangan kembali terlihat tidak fokus. Semuanya terasa begitu salah, sangat salah. Dia merasa melakukan kesalahan. Dia berharap kalau dia tidak akan pernah sampai ke rumah Jongin dan tidak perlu bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Kenyataan ini begitu tiba-tiba, dan dia sama sekali belum siap untuk menghadapi semuanya. Dia lebih baik tetap duduk di dalam bus, karena hal itu sedikit menghiburnya.

"Naik bus itu menyenangkan, kan?"

Sehun kembali fokus, sekali lagi, pada Luhan. Sebenarnya, tidaklah sulit untuk fokus pada Luhan, apa yang ia bicarakan atau apapun yang ia lakukan. Sehun bahkan berharap kalau pemuda itu akan terus berbicara tanpa henti, karena tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang kabur di dalam kepalanya itu sama sekali tidak lagi terasa menyenangkan.

"Itu membuat pikiranmu jernih," lanjut Luhan. "Membuat semua masalahmu pergi untuk beberapa saat. Joonmyun selalu berkata kalau naik bus adalah obat terbaik untuk semua masalah."

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin dia mengatakan 'obat'?" ujar Sehun seraya tersenyum tipis.

Luhan tertawa, "Entahlah. Bahasa Korea-ku kan tidak begitu bagus saat itu."

Ucapan Luhan tak ayal membuat Sehun ikut tertawa. "Tapi ini memang menyenangkan."

Luhan mengangguk semangat. "Ya, memang."

"Tentu saja menyenangkan untukmu," Sehun menyeringai jenaka. "Kau kan bertemu dengannya di dalam bus."

"Kita juga bertemu di bus," jawab Luhan dengan sebuah senyum nakal.

"Ya," bibir Sehun membentuk sebuah senyum, "kau benar."

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, beberapa waktu telah berlalu. Berbulan-bulan lalu, Luhan adalah pria asing, misterius, dan sangat aneh baginya. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah bisa berbicara dengan sangat nyaman. Dan sekarang, pria asing yang cukup menakutkan saat itu bukanlah seorang _bus boy_ lagi, melainkan Luhan.

"Apa... Apakah aku benar-benar mirip dengan Joonmyun?"

"Lebih dari yang kau bayangkan," ujar Luhan sungguh-sungguh.

"Dia juga tampan sepertiku?" tanya Sehun bercanda.

Luhan tertawa renyah. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau lebih tampan darinya."

Sehun tersenyum jahil. "Aku tidak yakin dia akan suka mendengar apa yang baru saja kau katakan."

"Penampilan luar memang bukan poin terbaiknya," jawab Luhan dengan mata yang berkilau. "Dia bahkan pernah menggunakan gaya rambut seperti ibu-ibu yang sangat konyol kadang-kadang."

"Seperti ibu-ibu?" Sehun berkedip sebelum kemudian tertawa terbahak. "Maksudmu _ahjumma_?"

"Yaaa! Berhentilah tertawa!" Luhan berteriak malu.

Sehun tertawa begitu keras sampai titik-titik air mata terlihat di sudut matanya. "Maafkan aku, tapi itu benar-benar lucu!"

Luhan merengut tak suka. "Kau tahu, mentertawakan orang lain karena hal seperti itu sama sekali tidak sopan."

Sehun berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Karena itulah aku benar-benar minta maaf. Dan asal kau tahu saja, aku tertawa dengan hati yang tulus."

"Apa maksudmu 'dengan hati yang tulus'?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, masih tertawa pelan. "Entahlah, aku rasa aku mulai menjadi seperti dirimu."

Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di dada seraya menatap Sehun pura-pura marah. "Kau selalu saja menggodaku." Ekspresinya melembut. "Ah, kau sudah sampai."

"Eh?" Tawa Sehun lenyap seketika saat matanya beralih ke luar jendela. "Oh..."

Semua kebahagiaan yang baru saja ia rasakan lenyap begitu saja. Hanya beberapa menit dari rumah Jongin. Dia merasakan kegaduhan di dalam kepalanya kembali lagi. Luhan telah melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat bagus dalam menarik perhatiannya beberapa saat lalu, membuat Sehun lupa akan kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi.

"Aku... Aku..." Sehun menggigit bibinya begitu sadar kalau bus yang ia tumpangi telah berhenti dan pintu penumpang terbuka bagi siapa pun yang hendak turun. "Aku..."

"Ada apa? Bukannya kau harus turun?" Luhan menatap Sehun bingung.

"_Dan aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan Kyungsoo."_

Bunyi 'bip' yang mejengkelkan terdengar di telinga Sehun, mengatakan padanya kalau pintu bus akan segera di tutup.

"Sehun-ssi!"

"_Sekarang kami berpacaran."_

Sehun menatap pintu bus yang tertutup perlahan.

"Sehun-ssi," Luhan memanggil namanya. "Sehun-ssi..."

Hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat pintu bus yang telah tertutup sempurna.

"Sehun-ssi..."

"Aku.. Aku tidak ingin pergi..." Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kursi. "Aku tidak mau ke sana."

Ini semua salah. Sangat salah. Sehun merasa sangat salah. Mengapa dia jadi seperti ini? Ada apa dengannya? Ini begitu konyol. Dia sudah delapan belas tahun sekarang, jadi mengapa dia seperti ini? Mengapa dia bertingkah seperti anak kecil?

"Sehun-ssi..." Suara Luhan terdengar pelan, namun Sehun bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. "Kau ingin pergi minum _bubble tea_ denganku? Kau suka yang rasa coklat, kan?"

"_Setelah kulihat-lihat, sepertinya rasa coklat memang cocok untukmu."_

Perlahan, Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari kursi dan menatap Luhan. "Kau... Kau mengingatnya?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum manis padanya. Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Tidak bertanya. Hanya duduk menemani di sana.

Hanya itu.

"Ayo kita menikmati perjalanan ini!" ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

Ya, mungkin dia memang perlu melakukannya.

Sehun menatap ke luar jendela. Pemandangan di luar berganti-ganti dengan sangat cepat dan dia tidak bisa fokus pada apa pun. Sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan, pemandangan di luar sana terlihat samar di matanya. Tapi di antara pemandangan yang tampak samar-samar itu, dia tetap bisa fokus pada satu hal.

Dan fokusnya kali ini adalah bayangan wajah Luhan yang terpantul dari kaca jendela.

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

"Ini untukmu. _Bubble tea_ rasa coklat!"

Sehun menerima minuman yang diberikan Luhan dengan senyum yang begitu lebar, seperti anak kecil. "Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Luhan seraya mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Sehun.

"Rasanya kita seperti teman baik saja. Duduk berdua seperti ini sambil meminum _bubble tea_," Sehun tersenyum hangat.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan dengan kedua matanya yang bersinar cerah dan sebuah senyum tulus. "Bukankah kita memang teman baik?"

Jika seseorang berkata pada Sehun kalau dia akan berteman dengan Luhan, ia mungkin akan tertawa keras, karena itu benar-benar terdengar menggelikan baginya. Tapi sekarang, itu terjadi. Dia bahkan tengah duduk berdua dengan pria itu sambil menikmati minuman kesukaannya. Dan mereka, memang berteman cukup baik.

Hidup itu memang benar-benar tak terduga.

"Tentu saja," Sehun mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman. "Kita memang teman baik."

Untuk beberapa saat Luhan masih tersenyum, sebelum kemudian senyum itu menghilang dan berganti dengan ekspresi yang lebih serius. "Aku... Aku mungkin seharusnya tidak membayangkan hal ini, tapi..."

Sehun menelan ludahnya. "Ka-katakan saja," ujarnya gugup. Sebenarnya dia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Luhan. "Tidak apa-apa."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan seksama. "Menurutmu, apa kau bisa hidup tanpa Jongin?"

"_Ada saat ketika kau berpikir bahwa hidup sendiri bukanlah suatu hal yang sulit. Kau tidak membutuhkan siapa pun untuk menemanimu dan membuatmu tetap bertahan. Namun saat kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa membuatmu berpikir kalau hidup tanpa dirinya adalah sebuah hal yang tidak mungkin, itu berarti kau mencintai orang tersebut."_

Tatapan Sehun terpaku pada segelas coklat _bubble tea_ di depannya.

"_Sehun, ini untukmu!"_

"_Apa ini?"_

"_Bubble tea rasa coklat!"_

Dengan kata lain, yang Luhan tanyakan adalah, apakah dia mencintai Jongin?

"**Kau, sudah tahu jawabannya, kan?"**

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

Di atas udah cuap-cuap banyak, jadi g perlu ngemeng lagi di sini

Semoga semua suka sama trans versi Liyya, dan maaf kalau justru membingungkan T_T

Liyya usahakan maksimal seminggu sekali update 520

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca n review-nanti.

**With Love,**

**Liyya**


	8. Chapter 7: I could, but I can't

**Balesan review:**

**reader: **makasih udah bilang bagus :D Ini fanfic dari aff, nama authornya _**Tinywings**_

**kazuma btomat: **Ini HunHan kok, tenang aja ;)

**guest 88:** Sebenernya bukan KaiHun juga, Liyya gak bisa ngomong banyak takut ngasih spoiler. Yang jelas, ini HunHan :D

**ludeer: ** Laaaaah, kamu belom pernah baca ini ya dek? Padahal bagus banget looh, hampir aja kamu melewatkan ff CETAR XD Perasaan Sehun, kegalauan Sehun, sebenernya ini cerita sih tentang dia. Tapi ini 100% HunHan kok dek. ff baru? *tiba2 pingsan*

**vanity:** Judul cerita sama isi? Nanti bakal tahu seiring berjalannya waktu *plakk

Liyya ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih buat yang mau, baca, follow dan atau Fav, n review. _**Tinywings**_ pasti seneng kalau responnya bagus. Buat yang punya akun, Liyya udah balas di PM masing-masing ya ^_^

**Sincerely**

**0312_luLuEXOtics**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Title: 520**

**Author: _Tinywings_ (dan diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia oleh **_**dikitlagisampe **_**'1-5' dan**_** 0312_luLuEXOtics**_**)**

**Pairing: HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Lenght: 13 Chapters**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Fluff**

**Original fic: story/view/201184/520-kai-luhan-sehun-sehan-hunhan-sekai-selu**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik the wonderful Tinywings, tapi terjemahan ini milik Liyya.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: I could, but I can't**

* * *

.

"_Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kan?"_

Pertanyaan itu terus bergema di dalam kepala Sehun tanpa bisa ia cegah. Sebuah pertanyaan yang terdengar begitu menakutkan dan sangat menyakitkan baginya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang terkesan sangat kejam.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu..." gumam Sehun. "Aku tidak tahu..."

Sehun ingin sekali kembali ke saat pikirannya kabur seperti tadi, saat ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Karena rasanya pikiran yang seperti itu lebih menyenangkan, pikirannya yang mati rasa itu terasa jauh lebih baik. Tentu saja saat pikiraannya jernih dan ia kembali fokus juga suatu hal yang baik, namun itu hanya jika ia fokus pada sesuatu yang _salah_. Tapi saat ini, pikiran Sehun sedang terfokus pada sesuatu yang benar, dan ia merasa kalau ini adalah salah. _Sangat salah_.

"Kau tahu, Sehun-ssi. Kau tahu!" Luhan menghela nafas sebelum kembali berbicara dengan suara lembutnya, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. "Kau hanya terlalu takut untuk menghadapinya, karena kau takut kalau jawaban itu bukanlah jawaban yang kau harapkan."

"_Menurutmu, apa kau bisa hidup tanpa Jongin?"_

Sehun sudah menginjak delapan belas tahun saat ini. Dan di usianya sekarang, seharusnya ia bisa berpikir dewasa. Tidak seharusnya ia bertingkah seperti ini, seperti anak cengeng yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ini hanya masalah kecil yang harusnya bisa dengan mudah ia atasi. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Dia tidak bisa, dan dia merasa sangat malu pada dirinya sendiri karena hal ini. Dan dia menyalahkan diri karena ia merasa kalau semua ini begitu salah. Ada yang salah pada dirinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu tidak ingin menghadapi kenyataan, Sehun-ssi? Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Mungkin itu adalah suara makhluk supranatural yang terbunuh yang selalu ada di dalam pikirannya, suara tawa dari dua orang sahabat, suara musik dan bayangan seorang pemuda yang sedang menari dengan penuh semangat di depannya. Mungkin itu adalah suara isak tangis, bisikan-bisikan menghibur, kilas balik masalalu yang terbayang samar di kepalanya. Mungkin karena ada begitu banyak perasaan dan emosi yang tersimpan bersama semua kenangan itu, semua hal-hal terkecil sekalipun, yang sangat penting untuk Sehun.

Dan di antara semua memori itu, ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang ketakutan yang bersembunyi di dalam dirinya.

"Kau..." Sehun menelan ludahnya pelan, wajahnya terlihat begitu tegang. "Kau bertanya apakah aku bisa hidup tanpa Jongin, kan?" Ia tersenyum sedih. "Aku... Aku takut... Aku takut, karena aku merasa seperti..."

Rasanya begitu dingin. Bahkan memikirkan hal itu saja membuatnya mati rasa. Memikirkan kemungkinan itu benar-benar tidak nyaman baginya. Seharusnya, sebuah jawaban bisa membuat seseorang menjadi lega, kan? Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak merasa lega.

"Aku merasa kalau aku _bisa_ hidup tanpa Jongin," Sehun mendongak untuk menatap Luhan, dengan setetes air mata yang berhasil lolos dari mata kanannya. "Tapi sebenarnya aku _tidak bisa_."

Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu, dan dia tidak ingin tahu, tapi dia memang merasa bisa hidup tanpa Jongin. Mungkin akan sedikit sepi, tapi dia pasti bisa. Meski ia tidak terlalu yakin dan meski semuanya terasa begitu salah, tapi dia bisa. Dan di situlah akar semua permasalahan yang berkubang di dalam benak Sehun. Karena dia mungkin bisa, tapi dia hanya tidak mau, benar-benar tidak mau menjalani hidup tanpa Jongin.

"Sehun-ssi..."

Sehun kembali mendongak dan bersitatap dengan Luhan. Kedua mata itu seolah mengatakan begitu banyak kata-kata untuk menghiburnya. Dan untuk saat itu, Sehun merasa kalau Luhan benar-benar _mengerti_ dirinya. Dia mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya. Dia tidak menghakiminya, dia juga tidak mengkritiknya. Luhan seolah benar-benar memahaminya.

"Dan aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena merasa seperti ini."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya cukup keras saat ia merasa air matanya berlomba-lomba untuk menghancurkan pertahanan yang ia buat. Dia tidak seharusnya menangis seperti anak kecil. Tapi di sisi lain dia juga sangat ingin mengeluarkan semua air mata yang telah tersimpan cukup lama itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun—ssi. Semua baik-baik saja," ujar Luhan lembut. Tangannya terulur untuk menepuk pelan pundak Sehun yang dengan refleks menghindari hal itu.

"Tidak, Luhan." Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja, dan kau tahu itu!"

Tubuh Sehun bergetar hebat, seiring air mata yang mengalir dengan bebas. Rasanya sangat lega bisa menangis seperti ini. Jauh lebih baik daripada menahan semuanya.

"Ini semua salahku..." Sehun terisak. "Aku yang salah..."

"Sehun-ssi, itu tidak benar. Kau tidak seharusnya menyalahkan diri karena hal seperti ini. Ini hanya..." Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat. "_Tidak ada _yang salah jika kau memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Semua orang pasti juga pernah dan akan merasakannya. Kau hanya perlu tahu alasan mengapa kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Tidak! Ini semua salah!" Sehun mulai kehilangan kendali. "Kau tidak mengerti. Aku—"

"**Percayalah padaku**."

Kalimat itu membuatnya sedikit tenang. Dia kembali terfokus pada Luhan, pria yang berhasil menenangkannya hanya dengan satu kalimat saja. Dan Sehun terpaku di tempatnya. Pikirannya terasa begitu penuh sesak oleh semua kenyataan yang baru saja ia sadari.

"_Percayalah padaku."_

"Percayalah padaku," Luhan kembali mengulang kata-katanya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun mempercayai Luhan. Dia benar-benar mempercayainya. Lagipula, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak percaya karena Luhan tidak mungkin berbohong padanya. Apakah Luhan... Apakah dia juga merasakan hal yang sama saat Sehun meminta pria itu untuk mempercayainya? Apakah Luhan juga merasakan ketulusan dan keyakinan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini?

"Kau... Apa kau masih pecaya padaku?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibirnya. "Tentu saja."

"Dan... Dan menurutmu tidak apa-apa untuk merasakan hal ini? Tidak apa jika kita merasa seperti orang paling jahat dan paling buruk di dunia?"

Kali ini, tanpa mengerjapkan matanya, Luhan semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Ya."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena kau berani menghadapi sesuatu yang mungkin ribuan orang lain tidak akan berani menghadapinya, Sehun-ssi." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman. "Ada banyak sekali orang yang ingin melakukan apa yang kau lakukan, tapi mereka tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup. Karena itulah, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja." Luhan tersenyum lebar, membuat kedua matanya membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit yang, baru ia sadari, begitu indah. "Jika itu adalah Sehun-ssi, aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah Sehun. Bukan karena kata-kata Luhan berhasil menghapus semua perasaan buruk di dalam benaknya, sama sekali bukan. Tapi karena semua perkataan Luhan memberikannya sebuah semangat untuk tidak menyerah. Dan Sehun jadi sedikit yakin kalau Luhan mungkin juga merasakan hal seperti yang sama saat itu.

"**Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu.**"

Sehun pasti mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan sedikit terlalu bersemangat dan serius, karena mata Luhan membulat saat mendengarnya, sama seperti mata Sehun yang membulat tak percaya saat Luhan memutuskan untuk mempercayainya. Padahal mereka berdua belum terlalu saling mengenal, tapi entah mengapa rasa percaya itu begitu mudah muncul seolah mereka adalah teman lama.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena kita berteman," Sehun tertawa pelan. "Lagipula, aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak mempercayaimu. Karena kau berkata 'tidak apa-apa', jadi aku percaya."

Tatapan mereka saling bertautan, dan keduanya tersenyum. Bukan karena mereka mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan 'mengapa' yang sama-sama mereka ajukan sebelumnya, tapi karena mereka sama-sama menyadari, kalau jawaban itu sudah tidak penting lagi.

Sehun terlonjak kaget ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba saja berdering. Sepertinya dia tahu siapa yang menelfon. Dan tebakannya benar, itu memang Jongin.

"H-halo?" sapanya gugup.

'Oh Sehun, kau dimana? Seharusnya kau berada di sini sekarang!' Jongin sepertinya marah. Bahkan mungkin sahabatnya itu lebih dari sekedar marah.

"Aku... Aku lupa kalau aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

Sehun sebenarnya adalah pembohong yang cukup baik. Tapi entah mengapa, setiap kali dia ingin berbohong demi dirinya sendiri, ia selalu gagal. Kebohongan-kebohongan yang biasanya mengalir dengan lancar dari bibirnya itu tidak akan pernah keluar saat ia sangat membutuhkannya.

'Kau. Lupa. Harus. Melakukan. Sesuatu.' Suara Jongin terdengar rendah, dan ia memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata yang sebelumnya diucapkan oleh Sehun.

"Iya. A-aku minta maaf karena tidak mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya. Aku... Aku—"

'Kau seharusnya mengatakan hal itu padaku, Sehun!' Suara Jongin terdengar jauh lebih serius. 'Kau... Mengapa... Sebenarnya apa salahku?'

_Tidak ada, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun_, Sehun ingin mengucapkan kalimat itu, tapi ia tidak bisa. Tidak sekarang. Tidak pada Jongin, dan tidak saat ia masih belum memiliki jawaban apa pun.

'Kau tidak adil, Sehun. Kau tidak seharusnya menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku padahal aku selalu menceritakan semua masalahku padamu. Ini tidak adil. Kau masih marah karena aku tidak memberitahukan tentang hubunganku dan Kyungsoo sejak awal? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf. Lagipula, mengapa kau sangat marah karena hal itu? Kau juga tidak selalu menceritakan semua tentangmu padaku.' Jongin tertawa, suaranya terdengar begitu dingin di telinga Sehun. 'Apakah ini yang disebut sebagai sahabat, Sehun?'

Kalimat itu terdengar sangat kejam di telinganya. Kapan dia pernah tidak menceritakan sesuatu tentang dirinya pada Jongin? Kapan dia pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu? Dan meskipun jika dia pernah melakukan itu, mengapa Jongin harus mengatakannya dengan begitu kejam? Bukankah mereka sahabat? Bukankah seharusnya sahabat itu saling mendukung, saling mendengar, dan saling _memahami_?

'Aku menceritakan semua tentang Kyungsoo padamu, Sehun. Bahkan sampai hal terkecil sekali pun, aku selalu menceritakannya. Aku mempercayaimu, sangat mempercayaimu. Dan selama ini, aku benar-benar berpikir kalau kau juga seperti itu padaku. Lalu mengapa, Sehun? Mengapa...'

Hening, sebuah keheningan yang menakutkan. Sehun tetap diam, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Jongin selanjutnya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, kedua matanya menatap cemas pada Luhan yang menatapnya prihatin. Saat itu akhirnya tiba, dan sekaranglah saatnya. Sehun benar-benar harus menghadapi semuanya kali ini. Keheningan itu masih berlanjut selama beberapa detik, membuat Sehun menunggu dengan perasaan yang semakin cemas. Tapi dia tetap menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu sampai akhirnya kalimat itu diucapkan oleh Jongin.

Kalimat yang begitu jelas dan langsung pada intinya. Tanpa basa-basi.

'Mengapa kau tidak pernah membalas pesan yang kukirim sehari sebelum malam Natal, Sehun. Mengapa?'

"_Sehun, ponselmu berdering."_

"_Oh," jawab Sehun seraya meletakkan piring-piring yang baru saja ia cuci di atas konter sebelum berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja._

_Jongin?_

"_Siapa itu?" tanya ibunya penasaran._

"_Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya Jongin." jawab Sehun lalu sambil menunggu pesan itu terbuka. Jongin mungkin ingin mengucapkan selamat Natal padanya, atau mungkin dia ingin mengajaknya melakukan sesuatu selama libur._

_Pesan itu hanyalah sebuah pesan singkat, tipikal Jongin. Tak ada basa-basi sama sekali. Dan isi pesan itu, membuat Sehun tercekat._

"_Jongin bilang apa?" tanya ibunya lagi._

"_T-tidak ada..." Sehun tersenyum lemah, ponsel di tangan cepat-cepat ia simpan di saku. "Dia hanya mengucapkan selamat Natal, katanya dia takut lupa besok."_

"Aku..." suara Sehun bergetar hebat. "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak pernah mendapatkan pesan apa pun hari itu..."

'Sehun...'

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu. Mengapa kau tidak pecaya?"

Sehun tahu kalau dia sudah bersikap jahat pada Jongin, tapi dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Dia tidak mau mengakui kalau sebenarnya dia berbohong, jadi dia hanya bisa menutupi kebohongan dengan kebohongan yang lain. Sehun tidak bisa menyalahkan Jongin, karena dialah yang berbohong. Tapi Sehun sangat berharap kalau sekali ini saja, Jongin akan mempercayai kebohongannya.

'Sehun...'

Sejujurnya, selama ini Jongin tidak pernah meragukan Sehun. Selama mereka berteman, Jongin selalu mempercayai apa yang ia katakan padanya. Memang ada saat-saat dimana dia merasa ragu, tapi Jongin tidak pernah memperlihatkannya pada Sehun. Jadi, jika sekarang Jongin bersikap seperti ini, jika dia mempertanyakan Sehun seperti ini, pasti ada alasannya.

"Aku..." Sehun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku..."

'Kita perlu bicara, Sehun!'

Dan dengan kalimat itu, Jongin memutuskan sambungan telefon. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan rasa bersalahnya. Suara Jongin terdengar begitu lelah dan Sehun kembali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat sahabatnya menjadi seperti itu.

Dia melakukannya lagi.

"S-Sehun-ssi..."

Terlalu banyak hal bercampur di dalam pikiran Sehun saat ini, sampai-sampai dia tidak mendengar panggilan Luhan. Jujur saja, saat itu Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas pesan yang ia terima dari Jongin, bahkan sampai sekarang pun dia masih tidak tahu. Pesan itu, Sehun sangat berharap kalau dia bisa melupakannya dan membiarkannya tetap di dalam memori masa lalu. Dia tidak pernah mengira kalau Jongin akan mengungkitnya lagi.

"Sehun-ssi, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apakah aku merasa bisa hidup tanpa Jongin?" Sebuah senyum sedih terulas di bibir Sehun saat ia memikirkan pertanyaan itu.

"_Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu tidak ingin menghadapi kenyataan, Sehun-ssi? Apa yang kau takutkan?"_

"_Aku merasa kalau aku bisa hidup tanpa Jongin, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak bisa."_

"Sebenarnya... Itu mungkin saja..."

Sehun mendongak, wajahnya telah basah dengan air mata dan kedua matanya terlihat sangat merah. Memang benar, dia bisa hidup tanpa kehadiran Jongin, tapi di sisi lain dia juga tidak bisa. Namun meskipun begitu, meskipun dia berfikir seperti itu, ada saatnya...

"_Bubble tea rasa coklat!"_

"_Tarianmu buruk sekali, aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku masih mau berteman denganmu."_

"_Kau adalah sahabatku, tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian."_

"_Mengapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?"_

"Ada saatnya dimana aku pernah harus menjalani hidup tanpa Jongin." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Ada saatnya dimana dia harus melakukan semuanya sendirian, tanpa Jongin. Dan masa-masa itu, adalah masa terburuk dalam hidupnya.

"**Karena aku tidak mau menghadapi kenyataan**."

Sebuah kenyataan, yang ada dalam pesan yang dikirim oleh Jongin untuknya hari itu.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Pertama-tama, Liyya seneng respon chapter 6 kemaren cukup bagus dan ternyata masih banyak yang ingat n nunggu kelanjutan 520.**

**Yang bingung ini kok tiba-tiba jadi condong ke KaiHun, sebenarnya ini ff tentang bagaimana seseorang itu menjadi dewasa. Perjalanan hidup Sehun yang dulunya selalui dihantui rasa takut dan cemas, sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan Luhan yang mengubah hidupnya. Jadi tenang aja, ini ff 100% HunHan kok.**

**Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca n review. Liyya harap, chapter ini dan seterusnya respon readers akan lebih bagus lagi dari sebelumnya.**

**Yang pernah ato sering baca ff Liyya mungkin udah tahu, kalau Liyya gak pernah begitu ngotot apalagi maksa readers untuk review. Liyya cukup seneng -banget- aja ada yang mau nyapa dan memberikan kesan dan pesan di kolom review.**

**Tapi untuk ff ini aja, Liyya berharaaaaaaap sekali kalau readers meu ninggalin kesan. Supaya kita bisa kasih kesan baik ke author **_**Tinywings**_**-nya. Biar authornya gak merasa sia-sia karena udah ngijinin ffnya di-translate. Kali-kali aja nanti mau trans ff dia yang lain. Haghaghag XD**

**Udah ah, segitu aja.**

**See you next chap^^**

**With Love,**

**Liyya**


	9. Chapter 8: That person

**Balesan review:**

**pandatao: **Wkwkwkwkwk, Liyya kalau di aff mah suka bingung mau nulis review apa hehehe. Semangat semangaaaat, makasih udah mau mampir^^

**Ummu Syauqi: **Kembali kasih udah mau nungguin lanjutan 520 ^_^

**elfira:** Wkwkkwkw, gimana mau dicepetin? Liyya kan cuma translate aja hehehhe

**ludeer: ** Adeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek, jangan galon duoooonk. Coba dibaca lagi chap ini, tebakan kamu bener, setengah bener, atau malah gak bener? ;) Ini udah lanjut loh yaaaaa ^_^

**guest:** Ini udah lanjut ya ^_^

**handy:** Mudah2an chap ini dan seterusnya juga makin baik :D

**Hellodion:** Kembali kasih yaaa :) Ini semua total Cuma 13 chapter kok, moga masih betah nemenin ff ini ya ^_^

**Mey:** Kyaaaaaaaa, maaf bangeeet chap ini justru diisi dengan KaiHun wkwkwk. Tapi tenang, chap depan dan seterusnya diisi dengan HunHan kok ^_^

Liyya ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih buat yang mau, baca, follow dan atau Fav, n review. **_Tinywings_** pasti seneng kalau responnya bagus. Buat yang punya akun, Liyya udah balas di PM masing-masing ya ^_^

**Sincerely**

**0312_luLuEXOtics**

* * *

**.**

**Title: 520**

**Author: Tinywings (dan diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia oleh _dikitlagisampe _'1-5' dan_ 0312_luLuEXOtics_)**

**Pairing: HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Lenght: 13 Chapters**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Fluff**

**Original fic: story/view/201184/520-kai-luhan-sehun-sehan-hunhan-sekai-selu**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik the wonderful Tinywings, tapi terjemahan ini milik Liyya.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: That Person**

* * *

**.**

Pada akhirnya, Sehun memang harus berbicara dengan Jongin. Cepat atau lambat, dia harus menghadapinya. Jongin tidak menghubunginya lagi setelah hari itu, dan Sehun merasa lega karena Jongin memberikannya waktu untuk berpikir. Karena Jongin memberikannya kesempatan dan kebebasan untuk memilih kapan dia akan membuka kotak Pandora yang selalu ia bawa.

Dia merasa lega, tapi di saat yang bersamaan, Sehun juga merasa cemas.

Di satu sisi, Sehun percaya kalau ini adalah yang terbaik. Setelah semua yang terjadi, Jongin berhak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Namun di sisi lain, dia bahkan tidak memiliki jawaban apa-apa. Pikirannya terasa begitu kacau. Dan jika ini terus berlanjut, dia tidak mungkin bisa meyakinkan Jongin. Dia bahkan tidak bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untukbertemu dengan Jongin di sebuah lapangan basket kosong. Dulu sekali, mereka sering bermain di sana. Tapi sekarang, lapangan ini tidak lebih dari lapangan basket terbengkalai yang menyimpan banyak kenangan. Sehun telah mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk bertemu dengan Jongin hari ini, dan dia berharap kalau apa yang akan ia lakukan tidak akan sia-sia. Dia hanya ingin Jongin mendengarkan apa yang akan ia katakan, dan berharap semua akan kembali seperti semula.

"Sehun."

Sehun menoleh begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Jongin berdiri di sana, hanya beberapa meter di depannya, namun terasa begitu jauh. Jongin bisa saja berbalik dan pergi jauh darinya, dan pikiran itu membuatnya merasa tidak tenang. Ironis sekali. Meski mereka selalu berkata kalau mereka selalu bersama karena terpaksa, tapi Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun menginginkan Jongin pergi dari kehidupannya. Karena jika itu terjadi, hidup Sehun pasti akan terasa begitu hampa.

"Jongin..."

Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya. Untuk mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan sejak ia menerima pesan itu. Sekaranglah saatnya, untuk ia meminta maaf karena telah berbohong pada Jongin. Dia hanya perlu mengambil nafas sedalam mungkin, mengumpulkan keberanian, dan mengatakan semuanya.

Jongin menatap ke sekeliling lapangan. "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak datag ke sini..."

"Kau benar." Sehun mengangguk, suara nyaris berbisik. "Sudah sangat lama..."

_"Mengapa kau tidak pernah membalas pesan yang kukirim sehari sebelum malam Natal, Sehun. Mengapa?"_

Tiba-tiba saja kerongkongan Sehun terasa begitu penuh. Tapi dia tidak akan lari lagi. "Jongin... Kau... Apa kau menyukai Kyungsoo?"

Jongin mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menjawab. "Iya, tentu saja aku menyukainya."

Sebuah senyum sendu terulas di bibir Sehun, tatapannya otomatis beralih ke lantai dingin di bawah kakinya. Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo. Dia mengatakannya dengan suara yang lantang dan penuh percaya diri. Rasa percaya diri yang selalu Sehun impikan, rasa percaya diri yang begitu ia kagumi. Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo, dan itu adalah kenyataan yang memang harus mulai ia terima.

"Lalu... Apakah kau lebih menyukainya dari pada _orang itu_?"

Sehun selalu menyebutkan seseorang yang dibicarakan Jongin dalam pesannya dengan kata-kata _orang itu_, karena memang tidak ada nama yang tertera di sana dan Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu sedikit pun tentang orang itu selain kenyataan bahwa Jongin menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi sekarang, bisa saja kalau orang itu adalah Kyungsoo. Sejauh yang Sehun tahu, mungkin saja orang itu memang Kyungsoo.

"Atau mungkin... _orang itu_ adalah Kyungsoo?"

Sehun merasa begitu bodoh karena tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan ini. Bahwa pria misterius yang disukai Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sama. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa melihat kemungkinan seperti ini jika Jongin tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang orang itu.

"Bukan," Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Dia bukan Kyungsoo. Aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo jauh setelah aku bertemu dengan _orang itu_."

"Lalu..." Alis Sehun mengernyit. "Lalu siapa?"

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah membalas pesanku, Sehun?" Alih-alih menjawab, Jongin justru bertanya dengan tatapan tegasnya, tatapan yang membuat Sehun tidak nyaman dan justru semakin merasa bersalah. "Mengapa?"

"Aku.. Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku tida pernah—"

"Jangan berbohong lagi, Sehun! Jangan." Ada gurat terluka yang terpanjar dari kedua mata Jongin. "Setiap kali kau berbohong, rasanya sakit sekali."

Sehun benar-benar seorang pembohong yang buruk di waktu yang paling tidak tepat. Kebohongan yang ia ucapkan sebenarnya tidak seberapa, dan bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Tapi ketika ia mengatakan kebohongan itu pada Jongin, rasanya begitu sakit. Konsekuensi yang harus ia tanggung ketika kebohongan itu terungkaplah yang paling menyakitkan.

"Aku... Aku takut..."

Sehun sudah lelah berbohong, karena itu ia mengaku sekarang. Ia mengaku kalau ia telah berbohong, dia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan diri tadi. Dan sekarang dia di sini, berdiri di hadapan Jongin, dalam keadaan rapuh dan begitu lemah. Hanya satu serangan kecil saja, dia pasti akan langsung hancur. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, dia tidak akan hancur dengan perlahan, tapi dengan begitu kasar dan dramatis.

"Aku hanya merasa takut..."

_Sehun duduk dalam kegelapan di atas kasurnya. Tidak ada cahaya sama sekali selain sinar temaram dari ponsel yang sedang ia pandangi. Kalimat itu telah tertancap di dalam benaknya, tapi dia tetap membaca isi pesan itu berulang-ulang, karena dia takut mungkin dia telah salah membaca. Sejujurnya, dia memang berharap kalau dia salah membaca._

_Jemari tangannya terpaku pada tombol 'hapus' untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Hanya perlu satu detik saja dan semua akan kembali normal seperti biasa. Dia akan berpura-pura tidak pernah menerima pesan itu, berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau Jongin telah memberitahukan sesuatu yang sangat penting padanya. Dia akan berpura-pura kalau hal ini tidak pernah terjadi. Sehun memejamkan matanya beberapa detik sebelum membukanya kembali, dan kalimat itu -sekali lagi- terlihat di matanya._

**_Aku rasa, aku mulai sangat menyukai seseorang._**

_Dan detik selanjutnya, Sehun segera menekan tombol-hapus._

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai seseorang seperti aku menyukai _orang itu_."

Sehun mendongak dan langsung bertatapan dengan tatapan serius Jongin. Dan dia melihatnya. Ia melihat kesedihan, kerinduan, dan sesuatu yang begitu indah di mata Jongin. Jongin memang memiliki mata paling ekspresif yang pernah ia lihat.

"Jadi..." Sehun bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya atau tidak. "_Orang itu_, siapa?"

Jongin tersenyum sinis. "Mengapa kau menanyakannya sekarang? Mengapa tidak kau tanyakan saat itu?"

Saat itu, Sehun takut, amat sangat takut kehilangan sahabatnya pada _orang itu_. Jadi, dia tidak membalas pesan Jongin dan tidak bertanya apa pun. Dia hanya bersikap seolah-olah ia tidak tahu apa-apa, karena kepura-puraan itu terasa jauh lebih baik.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan alasanku?"

"Ya, kau memang mengatakannya," jawab Jongin. "Tapi kau tidak mengatakan padaku apa yang membuatmu takut!"

Satu hal yang paling Sehun benci dari dirinya adalah saat ia menjadi begitu lemah di hadapan Jongin. Dia lebih suka saat-saat dimana mereka saling bersikap sarkastik satu sama lain dari pada saat ia merasa lemah seperti ini. Pertemuan seperti ini bukanlah apa yang Sehun harapkan, tapi tetap saja, pada akhirnya ini harus terjadi.

"Apakah... Apakah orang itu Taemin? A-aku tahu kau selalu mengaguminya—"

"Dia bukan Taemin, Sehun."

Sehun mengernyit bingung. Setahunya, hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang mungkin disukai oleh Jongin. Sahabatnya itu bukanlah tipikal orang yang terbuka, dia juga tidak mudah menyukai seseorang. Jika Jongin bisa sangat menyukai seseorang, maka orang itu pastilah seseorang yang sangat spesial baginya. Seseorang yang amat sangat ia percayai...

"Orang itu bukan Kyungsoo, dia juga bukan Taemin..." Jongin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, tatapan tajamnya bertemu dengan tatapan ragu milik Sehun. "**_Orang itu adalah kau!"_**

_"Aku menceritakan semua tentang Kyungsoo padamu, Sehun. Bahkan sampai hal terkecil sekali pun, aku selalu menceritakannya. Aku mempercayaimu, sangat mempercayaimu. Dan selama ini, aku benar-benar berpikir kalau kau juga seperti itu padaku. Lalu mengapa, Sehun? Mengapa..."_

_"Bubble tea rasa coklat untukmu, Sehun kecil!"_

_"Kita ini kan sahabat, dan itulah yang dilakukan oleh sahabat."_

Mata Jongin nampak berkaca-kaca. "Orang itu adalah **kau**."

Sehun merasa dunianya seolah dijungkirbalikkan oleh kalimat itu. Ini salah. Harusnya tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya Jongin mengatakan padanya kalau _orang itu_ adalah seseorang yang tidak Sehun kenal, atau bahkan akan lebih baik lagi jika Jongin berkata kalau ini semua hanya sebuah lelucon. Dia akan menganggapnya angin lalu dan mereka akan menjadi sahabat lagi. Jongin tidak seharusnya mengatakan kalau ternyata orang yang telah membuatnya ketakutan selama ini tidak lain,

adalah _dirinya sendiri_.

"K-kau... Kau bohong!" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini tidak mungkin. Kau pasti berbohong..."

"Ini memang selalu tentangmu, Sehun." Sebuah senyum yang begitu sedih, nyaris tak terlihat, terbentuk di bibir Jongin. "Tidak ada orang lain, Sehun. Hanya ada kau."

Setelah insiden 'pesan singkat' yang ia terima waktu itu, hubungan mereka renggang dan nyaris berada di titik akhir. Mereka bahkan berjalan sendiri-sendiri saat itu. Ada sebuah dinding pemisah yang sama-sama tidak ingin mereka hadapi, sebuah dinding yang dibangun oleh Jongin. Dan setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, mereka kembali bersama. Bersikap seolah-olah dinding itu tidak pernah ada. Tapi meskipun begitu, kenyataan yang ada tidak akan pernah bisa mereka abaikan selamanya. Dinding itu masih berdiri angkuh di sana, dan Sehun baru menyadari satu hal. Dinding yang terbentang di antara mereka berdua, bukan Jongin yang membangunnya,

tapi _dirinya sendiri_.

"Apa kau tahu? Malam itu, aku mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang aku miliki dan memberanikan diri untuk mengirimkan pesan itu padamu. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan kau katakan setelah membacanya. Jadi aku menunggu, dan terus menunggu," Jongin menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi kau tidak pernah membalasnya."

_"Mengapa kau tidak pernah membalas pesan yang kukirim sehari sebelum malam Natal, Sehun. Mengapa?"_

Jongin kembali mengambil nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. "Aku... Aku selalu berpikir, jika itu kau, jika bersama denganmu, maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya terasa begitu benar... Dan kita bisa merayakan malam Natal bersama, dengan status baru yang lebih spesial." Ia melirik Sehun sekilas. "Apa kau masih ingat apa arti malam Natal untuk kita?"

_"Bubble tea rasa coklat!"_

_"Kau adalah sahabatku. Satu-satunya yang aku percayai dengan segenap hatiku."_

"T-tentu saja..." Sehun tercekat, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Tentu saja aku ingat..."

Malam Natal, tiga tahun lalu. Dua pemuda enam belas tahun berdiri di lapangan basket yang sama. Mengeluarkan semua keluh kesah mereka tanpa ragu, membuka hati satu sama lain. Malam Natal, tiga tahun yang lalu, adalah saat dimana dua orang sahabat menciptakan sesuatu yang akan bertahan seumur hidup.

"Tapi... Mengapa kau tidak bilang kalau orang itu adalah aku?"

"Butuh keberanian besar untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada seseorang yang kau suka," Jongin tersenyum. "Tapi apa kau tahu, butuh keberanian luar biasa untuk mengakuinya pada sahabatmu sendiri. Setidaknya, aku ingin tahu respon seperti apa yang kau berikan pada pesan itu sebelum aku mengatakannya langsung padamu."

Sehun melihat semuanya di mata Jongin, semuanya. Dia tidak pernah tahu apa itu, tapi untuk pertama kalinya, dia bisa mengerti apa yang selama ini ia lihat di sana. Dia melihatnya di mata Luhan saat pria itu bercerita tentang Joonmyun. Dan saat ini, dia juga melihat itu di mata Jongin, dan akhirnya Sehun mengerti.

"Jika seandainya kau diberi kesempatan untuk mengatakan balasanmu saat itu, apa yang akan kau katakan?"

Jelas sekali kalau Jongin ingin tahu jawabannya, dan dia berhak untuk itu. Sehun bahkan sudah menyiapkan jawabannya begitu dia selesai membaca pesan Jongin. Bahkan setelah sekian lama berlalu, dia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Aku akan berkata kalau _orang itu_," Setetes air mata berhasil lolos, "adalah orang paling tidak beruntung di dunia ini, karena seorang Kim Jongin begitu menyukainya."

Karena walau bagaimana pun, Sehun tidak bisa benar-benar tulus mendukung Jongin dengan _orang itu_.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya, benar-benar di luar dugaan, membuat Sehun sangat terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Jongin akan memeluknya, menyelimuti Sehun dalam kehangatannya. Dia pikir, Jongin akan pergi. Tapi pria itu malah menghapus jarak yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka dan memeluknya seperti ini. Sehun pikir, dia akan kehilangan sahabatnya. Tapi kehangatan dari tubuh Jongin sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau sahabatnya itu tidak akan pergi kemana-mana.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Sehun. "Terima kasih telah mengatakannya padaku."

Sehun telah mengatakan apa yang sangat ingin dia tahu selama ini. Meski semuanya terlambat, sangat terlambat, tapi akhirnya dia mendapatkan jawaban itu. Akhirnya dia tahu apa yang akan Sehun jawab hari itu.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi?" tanya Jongin. "Apakah orang paling tidak beruntung di dunia itu pernah menyukai Kim Jongin seperti Kim Jongin menyukainya dulu?"

Jongin menggunakan kata-kata yang menunjukkan waktu lampau dalam kalimatnya. Seolah menegaskan kalau itu semua hanyalah masa lalu. Rasanya sakit saat Sehun memikirkan apa yang telah ia lewatkan, apa yang tidak pernah bisa ia sadari, dan kesempatan yang telah ia sia-siakan. Dan masalahnya sekarang adalah, dia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan pada Jongin sekarang. Bahkan sejak awal, dia tidak begitu yakin kalau dia tahu.

_"Sekarang kami berpacaran."_

Sehun tersenyum pahit. "Apa itu penting?"

Jongin mengerjap bingung, sedikit mejauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sehun. "Apa?"

"Apa bedanya kalau aku merasakan hal yang sama atau tidak? Maksudku, kau sudah memiliki Kyungsoo sekarang. Kau menyukainya."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, Sehun. Kau menghindariku setelah menerima pesan itu. Kau tidak pernah membiarkanku untuk mengatakan kalimat itu." Jongin memegang kedua pundak Sehun. "Kau tidak pernah memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk berkata kalau aku mencintaimu."

Seharusnya, ini adalah saatnya untuk Sehun mengatakan 'aku juga mencintaimu'. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Dia bahkan bisa melihat ekspektasi di kedua mata Jongin. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Kata-kata itu tidak keluar dari bibirnya. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan kalimat yang, dia tahu, sangat ingin didengar oleh Jongin.

"Aku hanya ingin menutup chapter itu dari cerita kita, Sehun. Agar kita bisa melanjutkan hidup di masa depan."

Saat itu juga, Sehun menyadarinya. Ia menyadari apa yang selama ini ditakuti oleh pikiran bodohnya. Apa yang ditakuti oleh anak kecil di sudut benaknya sejak awal. Yang ia takuti, bukanlah kenyataan kalau Jongin mencintai seseorang, yang sebenarnya adalah dirinya sendiri. Tidak. Sama sekali bukan itu. Apa yang paling ia takutkan adalah...

Kemungkinan kalau dia mencintai Jongin.

Karena itu berarti sebuah akhir bagi Jongin, dan sebuah kesengsaraan bagi Sehun karena harus melepaskan semuanya.

Dengan itu, Sehun berbalik pergi tanpa menatap Jongin. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi, jauh dari sahabatnya dan juga kenyataan.

Karena selama dia tidak memberikan jawaban apa pun, maka tidak akan pernah ada **akhir**.

.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Annyeoooong^^**

**Liyya udah mutusin buat update 520 setiap malam Minggu *tebar piku HunHan***

**Chapter ini, bisa dibilang puncak dari semua permasalahan antara Sehun dan Kai. Chapter depan, depannya lagi, dan seterusnya, bakal dipenuhi dengan HunHan. Jadi, harap bersabar sedikit lagi ya :D**

**Siapa yang tebakannya benar tentang isi pesan Jongin?  
*winkwink**

**Yang punya pertanyaan, atau ada yang kurang jelas dari translate yang gak jelas ini, bisa tanya di kotak review *modus* ato langsung PM Liyya aja. Selama pertanyaan gak beresiko ngasih spoiler apapun, pasti Liyya jawab kok.**

**Udah ah, segitu aja.**

**See you malam Minggu depan ya^^**

**With Love,**

**Liyya**


	10. Chapter 9: Love, oh love

**ANNYEOOOOOOOOOOONG!**

**Tebak siapa yang dengan watadosnya kembali dan meng-update ff ini?!**

**HUWEEEEEE**

**Sebelum baca chapter 9, boleh dong baca permintaan maaf dari Liyya *bow  
Dari kemaren, dan kemarennya lagi, dan kemaren kemaren kemarennya lagi, banyak yang nanyain kapan ff ini lanjut.  
Well, Liyya ga bisa ngomong apa-apa selain minta maaf. Bukan Liyya g ada waktu, atau males update, atau yang lainnya (karena sebenernya chap ini udah selesai di-trans sejak lama), tapi Liyya g boleh update sama **_**Tinywings**_**. Alasannya, karena dia sedang merevisi 520 yang di aff (kalian boleh lihat sendiri di aff kalau g percaya). Jadi Liyya baru boleh update setelah chapter yang mau di-update selesai direvisi. Dan ini, Liyya langsung edit n update begitu chapter 9 udah selesai direvisi sama T**_**inywings**_**.**

**So, itu alasan atas keterlambatan yang amat sangat ini.  
Sekali lagi, Liyya minta maaf yang seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeBesar-Besarnya  
*bow**

**Sincerely**

**0312_luLuEXOtics**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Title: 520**

**Author: Tinywings (dan diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia oleh **_**dikitlagisampe **_**'1-5' dan**_** 0312_luLuEXOtics**_**)**

**Pairing: HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Lenght: 13 Chapters**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Fluff**

**Original fic: story/view/201184/520-kai-luhan-sehun-sehan-hunhan-sekai-selu**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik the wonderful Tinywings, tapi terjemahan ini milik Liyya.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Love, oh Love**

* * *

Saat ternyata ia berada di dalam bus yang begitu familiar, Sehun sama sekali tidak terkejut. Secara tidak sadar, dia sudah tahu kalau dia akan kembali menemui Luhan demi memperoleh sedikit saja ketenangan di tengah kekacauan yang terjadi. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu alasan yang tepat mengapa dia begitu ingin bertemu dengan Luhan. Mungkin karena Luhan sudah tahu banyak perihal masalahnya, dan dia merasa tidak canggung lagi untuk menceritakan semuanya pada pria itu.

"Sehun-ssi."

Suara Luhan terdengar begitu indah di telinga Sehun, sangat menyenangkan. Membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sehun merasa kalau setidaknya, dia punya Luhan yang -meskipun dia sendiri sedang menunggu seseorang- tidak keberatan untuk menyembuhkan hatinya yang tengah hancur. Memikirkan hatinya yang hancur, Sehun jadi tersenyum sedih, karena rasanya dia tidak punya alasan untuk patah hati. Karena sebenarnya dia tidak kehilangan apa pun. Karena sejak awal, dia memang tidak pernah memiliki semua hal yang telah diambil darinya.

Tapi meski begitu, tetap saja dia merasa seperti telah membiarkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga terlepas dari genggamannya. Dan mungkin hati yang hampa lebih tepat untuk menyebut apa yang ia rasakan saat ini daripada hati yang hancur. Sesuatu yang memang tidak pernah menjadi miliknya sekarang telah lenyap, dan yang tersisa hanya sebuah penyelasan yang sangat pahit.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan penuh simpati. "Sehun-ssi, kau baik-baik saja?"

_Tidak, sama sekali tidak_, Sehun ingin berteriak. Tapi ia merasa kalau dirinya begitu bodoh dan sama sekali tidak berguna. Saat ini, ia bahkan tidak memiliki kekuatan sedikit pun untuk sekedar membuka mulut, apalagi berteriak. Jadi dia hanya duduk diam di depan Luhan, menyapa pria itu dengan kebungkamannya.

"Sehun—si, kalau kau ingin membicarakannya—"

"Aku mohon," Sehun memejamkan mata seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela. "Jangan berbicara padaku saat ini."

Karena hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan adalah _berbicara_. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah menjelaskan alasan mengapa dia melakukan apa yang _telah_ ia lakukan dan mengapa ia tidak pernah melakukan apa yang _ingin_ ia lakukan. Yang Sehun inginkan saat ini hanya keheningan dan sedikit waktu, juga seseorang yang bersedia menemaninya. Seharusnya dia bisa sedikit lebih menghargai keheningan yang diberikan oleh Luhan, tapi mungkin dia akan melakukannya nanti. Saat ini, dia hanya ingin sedikit egois. Saat ini, dia hanya ingin bersikap seolah-olah kekacauan yang telah terjadi bukan salahnya, seolah dia tidak pernah melakukan _kesalahan_ apapun.

Mulai sejak ia menghapus pesan yang dikirim oleh Jongin, sampai pada saat ia tidak memberikan jawaban apapun, meski hanya beberapa kata untuk mengakhiri semuanya, pada sahabatnya itu. Sehun hanya berusaha untuk melindungi dirinya. Dia takut, sangat takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Dia takut kalau semuanya justru akan menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk.

_Jika _Jongin berkata kalau ia memang menyukai seseorang, _apa_ yang akan Sehun lakukan? Apakah ia akan dengan tulus mendukungnya? Bisa saja itu yang terjadi, tapi perasaan yang menggerogoti alam bawah sadarnya akan selalu ada dan membawa kesadarannya menjadi sosok yang jahat dan penuh dengan kegelisahan. Alasannya adalah, karena Sehun tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri, dia tidak mau kehilangan Jongin. Karena banyak orang yang datang dan pergi dari kehidupannya dengan begitu mudah, dan dia tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi lagi.

Karena itulah, Sehun memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah _dinding_ di sekelilingnya.

Sebuah dinding besar untuk melindungi dirinya agar tidak telalu mengandalkan orang lain. Karena tanpa pertahanan itu, tanpa dinding pelindung itu, dia pasti akan dengan sangat mudah hancur bahkan oleh hal-hal kecil sekali pun. Selama dia membiarkan orang-orang mengandalkan dirinya, selama dia memastikan kalau orang-orang itu masih membutuhkan dirinya, mereka tidak akan kemana-mana. Orang-orang itu tidak akan pernah _pergi_.

Sebenarnya memang sedikit kekanakan dan bodoh bagi Sehun untuk berpikir seperti itu. Bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang benar-benar bisa mengerti dirinya. Bahwa tidak ada yang benar-benar mau menemani dan dengan tulus perduli padanya. Semua orang hanya akan mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan untuk sesaat, mereka akan mendekatinya dan membuatnya mau membuka diri, lalu kemudian pergi begitu saja. Mungkin dia memang tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan keperdulian itu, tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta yang begitu ia inginkan. Karena jika memang ia pantas mendapatkan itu semua, mereka tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya sendirian. Mereka tidak akan mempermainkan dirinya seolah dia hanyalah seonggok mainan yang tak memiliki perasaan sama sekali. Mereka tidak akan bersandar padanya saat susah lalu pergi tanpa perduli dengan hatinya yang hancur.

"Luhan-ssi."

Selama ini, tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar mendengarkannya, jadi Sehun akan selalu hati-hati dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan dan pikirkan. Dia hanya mendengarkan keluh kesah mereka, menerima semua kekurangan mereka dengan tulus, tapi tidak pernah sekali pun ia membuka diri sepenuhnya pada orang lain. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan kekurangan seorang Sehun pada siapa pun.

"Eh?" Luhan sedikit terkejut karena Sehun tiba-tiba memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Sehun-ssi?"

Sehun tahu tidak seharusnya dia berharap kalau Luhan akan berbeda dari yang lain, kalau dia akan bersedia mendengarkan tanpa harus menghakiminya. Tapi sebenarnya itu tidak masalah. Dia hanya ingin seseorang yang mau mendengar dan tidak akan pernah pergi sebelum dia selesai berbicara, seseorang yang mau mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya kemudian memeluknya. Karena meski orang itu mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan, setidaknya dia masih menghargai Sehun. Menghargai kenyataan bahwa Sehun juga hanya seorang manusia yang penuh dengan ketidaksempurnaan.

Dan entah apa alasannya, tapi Sehun percaya kalau Luhan adalah orang itu.

"Tidakkah menurutmu cinta itu sesuatu yang buruk?"

Mata Sehun memanas saat ia mengucapkannya, kata-kata itu terasa seperti membakar lidahnya sendiri, dan suaranya terdengar seperti racun di telinganya. Ada satu masa, saat Sehun merangkul cinta. Di saat yang lain, ia juga pernah begitu memuja cinta. Tapi pada satu titik dalam hidupnya, Sehun mulai membenci kata 'cinta'. Dari masa ke masa, Sehun selalu melihat cahaya terang dari cinta, tapi pada akhirnya cahaya itu akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang terlalu buruk untuk direngkuh dan memiliki begitu banyak kecacatan untuk dipuja.

"Itu tidak benar, Sehun-ssi. Cinta sama sekali tidak buruk," ujar Luhan sedikit ragu. "Jika menurutmu cinta itu buruk, lalu bagaimana dengan benci?"

Sehun tersenyum sedih. "Itulah masalahnya, semua orang selalu hanya ingin melihat sesuatu dalam dua bagian saja. Indah dan buruk, cinta dan benci. Apa memang benci seburuk itu? Apakah memang hanya ada benci dan cinta saja?"

Jika Sehun membenci sesuatu, maka sesuatu itu adalah 'cinta'. Karena cinta selalu berpura-pura menjadi malaikat yang membuat semua orang ingin memeluknya. Sedangkan kebencian, akan selalu menjadi sesuatu yang menjijikkan, sesuatu yang tidak disukai. Orang-orang tidak menyukai rasa benci, tapi tidakkah itu sangat bodoh? Karena rasa benci telah tertanam dalam pribadi seseorang bersamaan dengan cinta itu sendiri. Rasa benci hanyalah bagian yang tidak ingin diakui oleh orang-orang, karena mereka merasa kalau itu adalah sebuah kekurangan.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang benar-benar aku _benci_?" ujar Sehun dingin. "Aku benci mereka yang berpikir kalau diri mereka adalah malaikat yang suci karena mereka mengklaim kalau mereka tidak memiliki rasa benci. Itu hanyalah omong kosong. Rasa benci adalah sesuatu yang menempel dalam diri kita begitu kita dilahirkan. Rasa benci bukanlah sesuatu yang memalukan." Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Rasa benci _seharusnya bukan_ sesuatu yang memalukan."

Sehun tidak ingin orang lain menghakiminya hanya karena ia memiliki rasa benci. Karena dia mengakui, kalau ada banyak hal yang memang ia benci. Dia ingin diterima, dihargai, karena setidaknya dia mau mengakui kenyataan itu. Jujur saja, 'dimengerti' bukanlah sesuatu yang ia inginkan lagi saat ini, karena dia tahu kalau dia tidak akan pernah menemukan seseorang yang bisa benar-benar mengerti dirinya. Tapi paling tidak, dia ingin seseorang yang mau menemaninya bahkan setelah ia mengeluarkan semua keluh kesah yang terpendam di dalam hatinya. Dia ingin dengan terbuka menunjukkan sisi gelapnya tanpa harus membuat orang itu berhenti menyukainya dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya. Dia ingin seseorang mendengarkan alasan mengapa ia melakukan apa yang _telah_ ia lakukan dan mengapa ia tidak melakukan apa yang _ingin_ ia lakukan. Dia membenci banyak hal yang telah ia lakukan, tapi yang paling ia benci, adalah _dirinya_ sendiri.

Sehun membenci dirinya, karena dunia ini menginginkan sesuatu yang sempurna sedangkan dia hanyalah simbol dari ketidaksempurnaan. Dunia ini menginginkan malaikat dan orang-orang suci, sedangkan dia hanyalah seorang anak tersesat yang memutuskan untuk berkeliaran seperti setan. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah tentang rasa benci itu sendiri, melainkan kenyataan bahwa manusia hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang indah. Tapi tetap saja, Sehun yang lemah dan tidak sempurna ini bukanlah sesuatu yang memalukan, kan?

Beberapa menit mereka lalui dalam kebungkaman, sebelum akhirnya Luhan kembali bersuara. "Sehun-sii! Kau terlalu membebani dirimu sendiri dengan pikiran-pikiran seperti itu."

"Seandainya saja aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa," jawab Sehun.

"Kau... Apa kau mau mendengarkan sebuah cerita?" tanya Luhan, menarik perhatian Sehun.

Sehun menoleh sebentar. "Cerita apa?"

Sebuah senyum tipis terulas di bibir Luhan. "Sebuah cerita tentang seorang pemuda yang tersesat, yang kemudian berhasil menemukan jalannya kembali ke dunia karena seorang malaikat pelindung."

_Cerita itu dimulai pada hari Selasa._

_Karena hari Selasa berarti berangkat dengan menggunakan bus dan pemuda ini tidak mau terlambat di hari pertamanya ia berada di kampus. Kemampuan berbahasa Korea-nya yang begitu minim mungkin akan sedikit menyusahkan, tetapi dia telah memutuskan untuk belajar lebih keras lagi, untuk menunjukkan pada dunia kalau dia bisa melakukannya. Sebuah kehidupan baru memang bukan sesuatu yang mudah, dan pasti akan selalu diiringi dengan beberapa masalah, tapi dia masih muda dan mampu untuk membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan barunya. Jadi itu seharusnya bukanlah masalah sama sekali._

_Namun tetap saja, mengucapkan sesuatu memang jauh lebih mudah daripada melakukannya. Karena meski orang-orang tidak secara terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau mereka tidak menyukainya, menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan baru ini masihlah sebuah perjalanan yang begitu panjang bagi pemuda itu. Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa di depannya, tapi dia tahu bagaimana mereka bercanda tentang aksen Chinese dan wajah feminimnya. Di depannya, mereka akan memberi pujian, tapi di belakangnya, mereka semua akan mulai mencela. Tidak perduli seberapa keras ia berusaha, pasti akan tetap ada sesuatu yang salah dari dirinya._

_Menjadi seorang ahli matematika membuatnya menjadi seorang anak Cina yang klise. Mencoba untuk bersosialisasi membuatnya terlihat seolah haus akan perhatian. Dan tidak bisa memakan makanan tradisional Korea dengan baik membuatnya selamanya menjadi orang asing._

_Meski begitu, dia tetap mencoba dan mencoba. Dia menghabiskan waktu malamnya untuk melatih bahasa Korea, menghabiskan berminggu-minggu untuk mengerti tentang budaya Korea. Tapi semua itu tetap tidak cukup. Tidak pernah cukup. Dan pada akhirnya, ia hanya menjadi seorang pemuda kesepian yang tidak memiliki satu orang pun yang bisa ia percaya._

_Tapi cerita ini dimulai pada hari Selasa. Karena pada hari Selasa itu, di hari pertama ia belajar di Universitas, pemuda itu bertemu dengan Joonmyun yang kebetulan menaiki bus yang sama dan juga berlajar di Universitas yang sama dengannya. Di hari Selasa itu, saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Joonmyun melihatnya yang terlihat bingung dengan map di tangan, kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanya dan mengajaknya bicara. Dan di kesempatan pertama itulah, Joonmyun mengatakan, 'Selamat datang di Korea Selatan! Semoga beruntung dan aku harap kau bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat dan menikmati hari-harimu di sini!', padanya saat mereka berpisah._

_Joonmyun jugalah yang menemukan dirinya tengah menangis di dalam bus pada hari Jum'at malam. Joonmyun yang menepuk pelan pundaknya dengan sebuah senyum tipis dan meminta izin untuk duduk di sampingnya. Dia tidak pernah bertanya alasan di balik air mata pemuda itu, tidak pernah menyuarakan rasa penasaran yang mulai menggerogoti hatinya, dan hanya duduk diam di sana. Dia bahkan tetap berada di dalam bus untuk menemaninya. Dan saat pemuda itu bertanya mengapa, Joonmyun hanya tersenyum dan berkata kalau dia cukup menikmati perjalanan bus mereka._

_Singkatnya, Joonmyun adalah seorang malaikat. Dan begitu pemuda itu mengetahui arti dari kata 'Suho', Joonmyun telah menjadi malaikat pelindungnya._

_Joonmyun akan selalu bercerita tentang kehidupannya, dan pemuda itu akan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Mengingat setiap kata yang terucap, karena suara Joonmyeon membuatnya tenang dan membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar. Joonmyeon adalah orang pertama yang berkata kalau dia tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang lain karena dia adalah seorang pemuda yang luar biasa dan dia tidak boleh melupakan itu. Joonmyun adalah orang yang mengambil ponselnya dan menyimpan nomor ponselnya sendiri di sana, berkata pada pemuda itu untuk menghubunginya jika sesuatu terjadi atau setiap kali dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbincang._

'_Aku akan menjadi teman Korea pertamamu!' seru Joonmyun senang._

_Dan pemuda itu tersenyum begitu lebar, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia tiba di Korea Selatan._

_Pemuda itu merasa kalau dia mulai menyukai Joonmyun ketika Joonmyun datang ke gedung fakultasnya, menariknya di sepanjang koridor tanpa bertanya apa dia mau ikut dengannya atau tidak. Seolah Joonmyun tahu kalau dia baru saja menjalani hari yang sulit. Pemuda itu merasa kalau ia mulai mencintai Joonmyun ketika Joonmyun membelanya di depan semua orang, mengatakan pada mereka kalau dia bukan seseorang yang hanya mengandalkan wajah saja. Dan pemuda itu benar-benar merasa kalau ia mencintai Joonmyun, karena Joonmyun selalu ada di dekatnya dan siap untuk menangkapnya setiap saat ia terjatuh._

_Joonmyun adalah orang yang mengatakan padanya untuk menikmati perjalanan bus mereka. Joonmyun adalah orang yang menunjukkan padanya, meski ada begitu banyak orang yang terus mencela, masih ada mereka yang akan selalu menghargainya. Joonmyun adalah orang yang memberi semangat agar pemuda itu tidak menyerah._

_Joonmyun adalah orang yang pertama kali mengakui kalau ia telah tertarik pada pemuda itu sejak pertama mereka bertemu, bahwa ia mungkin saja mencintai pemuda itu lebih dari sekedar teman. Joonmyun adalah orang yang telah memberikan harapan yang begitu indah kalau mereka bisa menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman. Dan Joonmyun adalah orang yang meminta pemuda itu untuk menunggunya sampai ia kembali dari studi banding-nya di Jepang._

_Tapi, Joonmyun jugalah yang berada di dalam bus yang mengalami kecelakaan, dan meninggal di dalam bus yang sama yang telah mempertemukan mereka berdua._

_Jadi pemuda itu menunggu, dan terus menunggu, sampai hari dimana dia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Joonmyun datang. Karena dia sudah berjanji untuk menunggu, dan pemuda itu yakin kalau Joonmyun akan kembali untuknya, meski hanya sekali saja._

"Dan cerita itu membawa kita kembali pada hari ini, pemuda bodoh itu sedang berbicara padamu sekarang," ujar Luhan pelan, suaranya bergetar dan Sehun bisa melihat air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Dia..." ujar Sehun ragu. "Dia adalah orang yang luar biasa."

"Dia adalah yang terbaik!" ucap Luhan, dan tetes-tetes air mata itu jatuh dari kedua matanya, membuat hati Sehun ikut merasakan sakitnya. "Benar-benar yang terbaik."

Sehun membenamkan wajahnya pada kain tipis dan lembut yang menutupi kursi penumpang, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan, selain kenyataan bahwa Luhan sangat beruntung, benar-benar beruntung karena bertemu dengan orang seperti Joonmyun.

"Cinta itu tidak buruk, Sehun-ssi. Sama sekali tidak buruk," ujar Luhan lembut.

Tapi, alih-alih tersenyum manis, Sehun justru tertawa sinis. "Jika cinta itu tidak buruk, kau tidak akan menunggu seperti ini sekarang. Jika cinta itu tidak buruk, dia tidak akan menghancurkanmu sampai seperti ini."

Kata-kata itu terdengar lebih kasar dari yang seharusnya, tapi sudah terlambat baginya untuk menyalahkan pilihan katanya yang salah. Selalu seperti itu. Sehun selalu mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak tepat di saat terburuk.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa keberatan untuk menunggu," ujar Luhan, membuat Sehun terbelalak kaget. "Aku tidak keberatan untuk menunggunya. Karena aku ingin memegang janjiku."

"Tapi..." Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya. "Lalu apa? Jika kau sudah berhasil bertemu dan berbicara dengannya, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa semuanya akan berakhir? Apa kau menunggu selama berbulan-bulan demi bisa melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali hanya untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal?"

Kata 'akhir' terdengar begitu kejam di telinga Sehun, seolah tidak akan ada lagi hal lain setelah kata itu terucap. Kata 'akhir' terdengar seperti menutup sebuah buku, atau mengunci pintu yang tidak ingin dilihat lagi sampai kapan pun. Kata 'akhir' terdengar begitu mengerikan.

"Apa kau benar-benar sangat takut pada perpisahan, Sehun—ssi? Apa kau benar-benar sangat takut untuk melanjutkan hidupmu?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melepaskan semuanya," Sehun berkata dengan nada sedih. "Aku tidak ingin melepaskan apa yang pernah aku miliki."

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku ingat, kau pernah bertanya padaku apakah sebuah perpisahan itu sama dengan melepaskan," ujar Luhan seraya membelai kepala Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun mendongak dan menatap Luhan, "Bukankah memang seperti itu?"

Luhan tersenyum lagi, "Dan aku juga ingat, saat itu aku meminta_mu_ untuk mengatakan padaku, apakah keduanya adalah hal yang sama atau tidak."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Annyeoooong^^**

**I know, I know kalau Liyya bilang mau update tiap malam Minggu. But things happen dan Liyya g bisa memastikan jadwal yang jelas untuk update, karena Liyya sendiri ga tau kapan **_**Tinywings**_** selesai merevisi. So, Liyya bakal update seiap kali **_**Tinywings**_** selesai edit chapter yang di aff. Kalau kalian ada lihat yang di sana (revisi di aff) udah update tapi di sini belom, bisa langsung PM n tagih Liyya (kali aja Liyya lupa hehehehe).**

**Chapter ini, Sehun mulai lebih bisa memahami apa itu makna dari 'cinta'. Dan tentu saja, benih-benih itu udah mulai tumbuh dalam hatinya. Luhan dan sifat pengertiannya, siapa yang bisa nolak?! Wkwkwkwkwk XD**

**Chapter depan, HUNHAN ALLERT! *winkwink ;)**

**Yang punya pertanyaan, atau ada yang kurang jelas dari translate yang gak jelas ini, bisa tanya di kotak review *modus* ato langsung PM Liyya aja. Selama pertanyaan gak beresiko ngasih spoiler apapun, pasti Liyya jawab kok.**

**.**

**Balesan review:**

**ludeer: ** Huuuuuuuuuiiiii. Bacanya emang kudu harus hati-hati dek, biar mudeng wkwkwkwk. Jiaaaaaaah, itu kan hanya masa lalu. Toh Luhan juga dulunya doyan(?) sama Suho XD

**Guest1: ** He eh, jangankan kamu, Liyya aja berasa antara rela dan tidak XD

**Hellodion: ** Sehun cengeng sih. Jongin juga cengeng sebenernya, tapi dia g nunjukin :D Maaf baru bisa update sekarang *bow

**xiaolu: ** Jangan sampek deeeh. Berada di friend zone gt g enak uuii XD Maaf Liyya mangkir dari janji sendiri *bow

**destiny: ** Maaf baru lanjut. Ada kendala dari author aslinya *bow

**Secret: ** Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Ini siapa ya? kok maen rahasia2an? XD haighaighaig. Tenang aja dek, ini PASTI HUNHAN kok ;)

**Lilyan: ** Lah, kenapa senyam senyum belakangannya? Maaf malMing kemaren dulu jauh banget g bisa update *bow

**jl25: ** Ini udah lanjut ya, makasih buat semangatnya :D

**kimkyungshoot: ** Li-Liyya ju-juga gak tau ke-kenapa cerita mereka bisa serumit ini XD Liyya juga JLEB banget pas Jongin bilang itu huhuhu. Apalagi nanti pas Sehun mengakui semuanya ke Jongin *uppss :P

** far. legolas: ** Dan sekali lagi Liyya minta maaf baru update sekaraaaaaaaaaaaaang! T_T Hehehhehe

**Guest2:** Ini udah lanjut ya ^_^

**Guest3: ** Maaf maaf baru update sekarang

Liyya ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih buat yang mau, baca, follow dan atau Fav, n review. _**Tinywings**_ pasti seneng kalau responnya bagus. Buat yang punya akun, Liyya udah balas di PM masing-masing ya ^_^

**See you Next Chapters ya!^^**

**With Love,**

**Liyya**


	11. Chapter 10: Nobody ever stayed

**ANNYEOOOOOOOOOOONG!**

**Sebelumnya, maaf chapter kemaren Liyya g bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu. Karena kemaren ntu Liyya dalam perjalanan mudik Aceh-Malang. Tapi chap ini dan seterusnya, Liyya pasti usahakan banget untuk bales review**

***BOW**

**Sincerely**

**0312_luLuEXOtics**

* * *

**.**

**Title: 520**

**Author: Tinywings (dan diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia oleh **_**dikitlagisampe **_**'1-5' dan**_** 0312_luLuEXOtics**_**)**

**Pairing: HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Lenght: 13 Chapters**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Fluff**

**Original fic: story/view/201184/520-kai-luhan-sehun-sehan-hunhan-sekai-selu**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik the wonderful Tinywings, tapi terjemahan ini milik Liyya.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Nobody ever stayed**

* * *

Seperti biasa, menghindari Jongin adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Dan Sehun bisa merasakan perubahan drastis dalam hubungan mereka karena hal itu. Dia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Jongin melihatnya dengan tatapan kecewa tapi juga penuh rindu. Dan semua itu membuat Sehun sedih karena ia masih belum siap untuk perubahan yang akan terjadi. Dia memang bodoh, sangat bodoh, tapi tetap saja dia masih belum siap untuk menerima konsekuensi dari kebodohannya. Dia masih belum siap menghadapi _kenyataan_.

Mungkin karena itulah lebih baik Sehun tidak usah lagi bertemu dengan Luhan, daripada harus mengambil resiko untuk bertemu dengan Jongin di halte, atau mungkin di dalam bus itu sendiri. Apa yang ia lakukan saat ini memang sangat bodoh dan kekanakan, Sehun tahu itu, tapi dia hanya ingin melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dia telah kehilangan Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Jadi tidak perlu lagi membahas masa lalu ataupun yang sedang terjadi. Ya, dia memang masih belum dewasa, tapi Sehun hanya tidak mau menjadi lebih hancur lagi dari ini.

Tapi meski pada kenyataannya Sehun sudah berusaha untuk mengindarinya, dia masih merasa begitu sedih dan menyesali semua yang telah ia lewatkan. Pikiran-pikiran negatif berbondong-bondong masuk dan memenuhi benaknya. Rasanya, ia ingin menangis. Menangis kencang dan mengeluarkan semua bebannya. Karena berpura-pura tidaklah mudah, menghidari kenyataan juga tidak mungkin, dan dia sudah sangat _lelah_.

Namun kalimat Luhan kemarin masih terus merputar di kepalanya. Dan beberapa jam kemudian, setelah kelas berakhir dan seharusnya dia berada di rumah mengerjakan PR, Sehun malah berdiri di halte dan berharap kalau Luhan ada di dalam bus yang sedang ia tunggu. Ia berharap kalau hari ini ia bisa berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Karena jika ada seseorang yang dengan tulus mau mendengar keluh kesahnya, orang itu pastilah Luhan.

"_Dan aku juga ingat, saat itu aku memintamu untuk mengatakan padaku, apakah keduanya adalah hal yang sama atau tidak."_

Saat itu, ia hampir saja menjawab 'iya', perpisahan dan melepaskan adalah dua hal yang sama, tapi tatapan yang terpancar dari mata Luhan menghentikan Sehun, membuatnya harus berpikir ulang tentang jawabannya, tentang apa yang selama ini ia percaya. Tapi bahkan setelah berpikir lagi, Sehun tidak menemukan alasan apa pun untuk berpikir kalau keduanya adalah hal yang berbeda. Dan itu membuat kepalanya terasa semakin berat. Sehun hanya berharap kalau Luhan akan memberikan sebuah jawaban padanya. Mungkin alasan itulah yang pada akhirnya membawa kaki Sehun melangkah menuju halte bus yang begitu familiar ini.

Di dalam benarknya, Sehun masih sedikit khawatir untuk percaya pada Luhan. Namun di sisi lain, ia tidak tahu mengapa tapi ia percaya kalau Luhan dan dirinya memiliki sebuah ikatan yang membuat segalanya mungkin. Dan di tengah konflik batin itu, Sehun ingin sekali ini saja membiarkan sisi hatinya yang percaya pada Luhan untuk menang. Dia ingin sepenuhnya mempercayai pemuda itu, tapi semua tergantung bagaimana reaksi Luhan. Satu kata saja dari Luhan bisa langsung membuat nyali Sehun ciut, jadi semuanya _benar-benar_ tergantung bagaimana sikap Luhan nantinya.

"Sehun-ssi," sapa Luhan seraya tersenyum lebar begitu ia melihat Sehun.

Sehun membalas senyum itu, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa malu tanpa alasan. "Hai, Luhan-ssi."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Sehun mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang, tempat duduk yang sama yang diempati Luhan namun di sisi yang berbeda. Ia menatap Luhan dengan sebuah senyum yang seolah enggan untuk pergi dari bibirnya. Jika saja ia mau jujur pada dirinya sendiri, Sehun tahu kalau alasannya naik bus ini hanya karena ia ingin berjumpa dengan Luhan. Tapi Sehun tidak suka untuk jujur pada dirinya sendiri, jadi dia tidak mengakui itu sebagai alasan.

"Aku ingin bisa merasakan perjalanan bus yang menyenangkan untuk menjernihkan pikiranku," jawab Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk paham. "Memangnya harus bus ini ya?"

Sehun ikut menganggukkan kepala. "Ya, memang harus bus ini."

Keduanya tertawa setelah itu. Tidak ada alasan sebenarnya, hanya ingin tertawa. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa tertawa seperti ini. Dan Sehun memperhatikan bagaimana kedua mata Luhan akan membentuk bulan sabit saat tertawa, membuat kedua mata yang sebenarnya cukup lebar itu terlihat lebih kecil. Dia juga bisa melihat ujung bibir Luhan yang tertarik ke atas. Sehun tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi sepertinya ia sedikit terlalu menyukainya. Ia sedikit terlalu menyukai suara tawa Luhan, sedikit terlalu menikmati kenyataan bahwa ia sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhan, tapi Sehun tidak akan mengeluh tentang rasa suka yang sedikit terlalu banyak ini. Tidak akan pernah.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," ujar Sehun sesaat kemudian. Membuat Luhan menatapnya penasaran. "Apa kau punya waktu luang sekarang?"

Luhan menutup buku di tangannya kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, memangnya ada apa?"

Senyum Sehun menjadi semakin lebar. "Karena aku ingin bersenang-senang."

* * *

"_Truth or Dare_? Apa kau serius?" ujar Luhan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, namun begitu kedua matanya berbinar cerah dengan sebuah senyum yang merekah di bibirnya.

"Ayolah! Bukankah ini menyenangkan?!" Sehun tersenyum senang. "Kau duluan! _Truth_ atau _dare_?"

Mereka memutuskan untuk turun dari bus pada pemberhentian selanjutnya dan duduk di bangku yang tersedia di pinggir jalan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sehun mengajaknya untuk memainkan permainan itu, karena ia ingin bersenang-senang sepuas hatinya dulu sebelum membicarakan hal yang lebih serius nanti. Lagipula, dunia lebih menyukai Sehun yang ceria daripada dirinya yang lemah.

"Baiklah, baiklah," ujar Luhan kemudian berpikir sejenak. "Aku... Aku memilih _truth_."

"Hmmm..." Sehun mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya sambil memikirkan sesuatu. "Ah! Apa warna faforitmu?"

Luhan tergelak begitu mendengar pertanyaan random itu. "Apa kau tidak ada pertanyaan lain?" Ia tertawa kecil melihat wajah kesal Sehun. "Aku suka warna putih."

"Aku hanya berbaik hati padamu, karena ini baru permulaan," tukas Sehun sedikit cemberut. "Kalau begitu, aku pilih _truth_ juga."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau seharusnya memilih _dare_," goda Luhan. "Kau sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang suka memilih _truth_."

"Tidak mau. Aku tetap memilih _truth_." Jawab Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah," Luhan tertawa. "Hmmmm, apa hobimu?"

"Menari." jawab Sehun dengan bangga.

Mata Luhan berbinar mendengar itu. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku! Sekarang!"

Sehun menggeleng kuat, tidak mungkin dia akan menari di tengah jalan seperti ini meskipun Luhan menatapnya penuh harap. Dia tidak percaya diri untuk menari di tempat umum seperti ini, apalagi di depan Luhan. Jadi ia dengan cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan kembali ke permainan mereka dan bertanya apa yang akan Luhan pilih kali ini.

"_Dare_," tantang Luhan.

"Aku tantang kau untuk melakukan _aegyo_," ujar Sehun tersenyum jahil.

Kedua mata Luhan membulat kaget. "Aku tidak mau melakukannya!"

Sehun terkekeh melihat ekspresi menderita Luhan, tapi ia tetap menyuruh pemuda itu melakukan tantangannya. Sebenarnya dia cukup senang melihat wajah putus asa yang terpancar di wajah Luhan, ekspresi yang menunjukkan konflik batin antara harus melakukannya atau tetap menjaga harga dirinya. Sehun menghela nafas pelan saat melihat begitu banyak keraguan di wajah Luhan. Ia baru saja akan mengatakan kalau Luhan tidak perlu melakukan _aegyo_ jika itu memang sangat melukai harga dirinya, saat tiba-tiba pemuda itu memposisikan kedua tangannya yang terkepal di samping wajahnya, kemudian mengucapkan _buing buing_ dengan suara yang begitu pelan. Dan Sehun langsung tertawa begitu keras, karena Luhan benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil saat melakukannya.

"Aiiish! Kau selalu berhasil mengerjaiku!" ujar Luhan seraya melemparkan tatapan kesalnya pada Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku minta maaf," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tadi itu benar-benar lucu, dan kau benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil!"

Luhan mengernyit tak suka. "Aku bukan anak kecil!" Ia menendang kaki Sehun pelan, nyaris membauat Sehun kembali tertawa. "Sekarang giliranmu!"

"_Dare_!' ujar Sehun, karena ia tahu kalau dia kembali memilih _truth_ kali ini, Luhan pasti akan membunuhnya tanpa ragu.

Mata Luhan kembali berbinar. "Aku tantang kau untuk menari di depan semua orang. Sekarang!"

Tch. Sehun tahu pasti hal seperti ini akan terjadi. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Oh, benarkah? Tapi kau _akan_ melakukannya," ujar Luhan girang. "Karena aku sudah melakukan _dare_-ku dan sekarang kau tidak akan bisa menolak. Anggap saja sebagai sebuah hukuman untukmu."

Sehun menghela nafasnya, dia tahu kalau Luhan pasti akan menyuruhnya melakukan ini begitu ia berkata kalau 'menari' adalah hobinya tadi. Sehun terlalu malu untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti ini, dia tidak punya keberanian yang cukup untuk mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan umum. Tapi Luhan lagi-lagi menatapnya dengan tatapan itu. Tatapan lekat dan tegas yang membuat ia akhirnya menelan mentah-mentah semua rasa takutnya dan berdiri, mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau mungkin ini bukanlah ide yang buruk.

"Ini sangat memalukan," ujar Sehun putus asa.

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Luhan tertawa. "Sudahlah, lakukan saja!"

Bahkan Jongin sekalipun tidak pernah berhasil membuatnya mau menari di depan umum. Tapi pemuda ini, tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kehidupan datarnya dan membuatnya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Mungkin di mata orang lain, ini adalah hal kecil yang tidak begitu penting, tapi bagi Sehun, perubahan kecil ini sangat berarti.

Dan mungkin seharusnya Sehun merasa takut saat ini, karena seharusnya dia tidak terlalu mempercayai Luhan. Seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan Luhan masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam kehidupannya. Karena hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas teman yang kebetulan bertemu di dalam bus. Hubungan mereka masih sangat lemah dan mudah sekali hancur. Dia tidak seharusnya ia membuat celah untuk pemuda itu bisa menyakiti dan meninggalkannya dengan begitu mudah suatu hari nanti.

Seharusnya begitu.

Tapi, jika itu adalah Luhan, semua rasa takut itu tidaklah berarti lagi baginya. Jika itu adalah Luhan, Sehun ingin mencoba untuk percaya, bahwa mungkin, kali ini dia akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang akan selalu ada di sampingnya.

Jadi Sehun berdiri di depan Luhan, menari dengan mau-malu dan mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang diberikan oleh para pejalan kaki yang lain. Kepala ia tundukkan dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya meski sia-sia karena Luhan masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dan Sehun masih bisa mendengar pemuda itu tertawa. Tapi meski begitu, tawa itu tak terdengar seperti tawa mengejek, tidak terdengar buruk sama sekali. Dan Sehun sebenarnya menikmati suara tawa Luhan. Jadi dia terus menari dan menari, tanpa tahu mengapa dia mau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri seperti ini. Yang dia tahu, suara tawa Luhan seperti sebuah candu yang membuatnya terus dan terus menari.

"Sehun, kau benar-benar luar biasa!"

Dan dengan itu, sebuah senyum cerah terukir di bibir Sehun, karena sekarang dia yakin, bahwa mempercayai Luhan bukanlah sebuah kesia-siaan.

* * *

Suara air yang mengalir selalu terdengar lembut di telinga Sehun. Berdiri di atas jembatan sambil mendengarkan suara yang menenangkan pikirannya seperti ini adalah satu hal yang ia harap bisa ia lakukan setiap hari. Karena entah bagaimana, rasanya ia seperti terlindungi dari dunia luar, dan dia juga bisa membuat dunianya di sini. Mungkin karena alasan itu lah mengapa sebuah senyum cerah dan sarat akan ketulusan terukir di wajah Sehun saat itu, sambil terus melihat pemandangan di depannya. Keduanya tengah berdiri di atas sebuah jembatan kecil, tanpa ada seorang pun di sana yang mungkin bisa mengganggu momen indah ini.

"Berdiri di atas sini, sambil melihat pemandangan di sana, membuatmu merasa lebih tenang, iya kan?" tanya Sehun seraya menoleh pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Kau benar. Ini membuatku merasa tenang."

Sehun bukanlah seorang pemuda yang suka menghabiskan malam dengan berpesta apalagi berkeliaran dengan botol alkohol di tangan. Tapi, dia menikmati pemandangan langit malam yang gelap, yang hanya diterangi beberapa bintang saja. Dia suka kegelapan karena kegelapan membuatnya merasa damai dan menarik semua masalahnya. Kegelapan, seolah membawanya pada sebuah dunia dimana tidak ada masalah apa pun di sana.

"Aku takut," aku Sehun.

"Aku sudah menduganya," ujar Luhan, dengan senyum yang seolah tak pernah hilang.

Sehun mengangguk, membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajahnya. "Aku... Aku benci kenyataan bahwa orang-orang datang dan pergi dari kehidupanku dengan sangat mudah, seolah itu tidak berarti apa-apa untuk mereka. Seolah _aku_ tidak berarti apa-apa untuk mereka."

Sebuah tawa kecil yang terdengar begitu kosong terdengar dari mulutnya. Kedua tangan menggenggam erat palang dingin yang menghalanginya agar tidak terjatuh ke dalam air yang begitu dingin di bawah sana. Kilasan kenangan masa lalu tiba-tiba terbayang di depan matanya seperti sebuah film, memperlihatkan kenangan-kenangan yang mungkin selalu ada di dalam benaknya.

"Aku... Aku ingat teman masa kecilku, Zitao. Dia seorang _Chinese_, sama sepertimu, yang tinggal di sebelah rumahku. Kami selalu bermain bersama. Kami membangun istana dan menganggap diri kami sebagai pahlawan super. Membuat kenangan-kenangan indah yang masih sangat berarti untukku. Dia berjanji akan selalu menjadi temanku, selamanya. Tapi suatu hari, dia harus pergi, pindah ke tempat lain, dan meskipun kami telah berjanji untuk saling berkirim surat, itu adalah sebuah akhir. Aku tahu kalau itu adalah sebuah akhir, sebuah perpisahan. Surat-surat itu tidak ada artinya saat kau tahu kalau kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi amat sangat kecil." Sehun tertawa, sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia mengirimkan tiga surat padaku sebelum akhirnya berhenti sama sekali."

"Sehun—"

"Waktu SD, aku juga memiliki seorang teman dekat. Namanya Baekhyun. Kami membangun istana pasir bersama, saling berlomba dengan menggunakan sepeda roda tiga yang kami punya, berbagi bekal makan siang, dan tumbuh bersama. Aku adalah orang yang melindunginya saat anak bernama Chanyeol itu selalu mengejek baju dan model rambut Baekhyun. Aku merelakan waktu istirahat siangku untuk menunggunya di kelas saat ia masih belum menyelesaikan tugasnya. Aku selalu menjadi orang pertama yang memberinya selamat saat ia ulang tahun. Aku memberikan mainan faforitku padanya karena dia kehilangan mainannya. Tapi suatu hari, dia jadi begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol. Mereka tiba-tiba saja menjadi teman baik, dan meskipun dia masih berbicara denganku, semuanya tidak sama lagi. Chanyeol lebih lucu, lebih populer, dan aku hanya seorang Sehun. Seorang Sehun yang begitu biasa, yang sangat pemalu dan sangat sulit untuk didekati."

Sehun merasakan bulir-bulir air mata yang menggenang di matanya. Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang menyeruak dari dalam jiwanya dan menyebar ke seluruh sel-sel tubuhnya dengan begitu cepat. Ia merasakan gumpalan yang memenuhi tenggorokannya, membuat keraguan untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikeluarkannya semakin besar. Tapi Sehun tetap melakukannya, dia masih tetap ingin mengungkapkan semuanya. Selama ini, tidak ada satu orang pun yang membuatnya ingin mengatakan ini semua, karena meski sebenarnya ia ingin, tidak ada seorang pung yang akan mau mendengarkannya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tetap tinggal bersamanya cukup lama untuk mendengarkannya.

"Jongin pernah mengirimkan sebuah pesan padaku. Dia bilang, dia mulai menyukai seseorang. Aku merasa takut, sangat takut kalau dia juga akan meninggalkanku untuk orang itu. Ada begitu banyak orang yang bisa masuk dalam kehidupan seseorang, dan orang ini bisa saja menggantikan tempatku begitu saja, mendesakku keluar dari kehidupan Jongin seolah aku tidak pernah ada di sana. Karena itu, aku menghapusnya, berpura-pura seolah pesan itu tidak pernah ada, dan bersikap seolah Jongin tidak pernah mengambil satu langkah menuju akhir dari hubungan kami. Tapi ternyata aku salah, sangat _salah_."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya sekuat mungkin saat mengingat lagi tentang hal itu. "Dari sekian banyak orang yang ada, seseorang yang disukai oleh Jongin ternyata adalah _aku_. Seseorang yang membuatku begitu ketakutan ternyata adalah _diriku sendiri_. Dan aku adalah orang yang telah menyebabkan hubungan kami menjadi renggang, memberikan bekas luka yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada. Akulah yang bersikap seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau menghadapi kenyataan, dan aku mendapatkan hukumanku sekarang. Dan yang paling menggelikan adalah, anak kecil ini masih tidak mau menghadapi kenyataan." Setetes air mata mengalir di sudut matanya saat ia berkata, "Aku masih tidak mau menghadapi kenyataan."

Sehun mengira kalau Luhan akan menghakiminya. Kalau Luhan akan melihatnya dengan tatapan tak setuju, karena dia adalah seseorang yang begitu bodoh dan tolol, dan dia pantas untuk dicela. Tapi ternyata tidak. Luhan tidak melakukan apa yang ia pikirkan. Luhan justru tersenyum padanya, senyuman yang membuat Sehun hampir percaya kalau Luhan benar-benar mengerti, kalau pemuda itu menghormati perasaannya. Mata Luhan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sesuatu yang negatif, dan Sehun hampir saja bertanya apakah dia mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan atau tidak. Karena tidak seorang pun pernah melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Tidak pernah ada yang mau tetap bersamanya sampai akhir, saat hatinya tengah terluka dan berdarah.

Dan sungguh, tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang pernah merangkulnya, memberikan pelukan hangat yang selalu ia impikan. Tidak pernah ada yang mau tinggal di sisinya dalam diam seperti yang selalu ia inginkan, seseorang yang mau mengerti kalau kata-kata tidak berarti apa-apa dan keheningan adalah segalanya. Tidak pernah ada yang mau tetap bersamanya.

Air mata berlomba-lomba membasahi pipi tirus Sehun saat ia membalas pelukan Luhan dengan begitu erat, membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak mungil pemuda itu.

_Tidak pernah ada yang mau tetap tinggal bersamanya._

"Apakah aku benar-benar kekanakan?" tanya Sehun pelan, suaranya terdengar serak karena menangis.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Sama sekali tidak, Sehun. Kau sama sekali tidak kekanakan."

Semua orang selalu melihat Sehun sebagai seseorang yang masih belum dewasa dan kekanakan. Karena dia selalu mempercayai seseorang dengan sangat mudah. Selalu berusaha keras dan dengan begitu menyedihkan hanya agar orang-orang tidak meninggalkannya sendirian. Semua orang datang dan pergi, itu adalah hal yang wajar, tapi yang Sehun inginkan adalah seseorang yang tidak akan pergi. Seseorang yang tidak akan meninggalkannya saat ia menjadi terlalu manja, terlalu bergantung. Seseorang yang tidak akan merasa tebebani karena itu semua. Sehun telah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri dengan menerima semua kekurangan mereka, dia memeluk mereka saat mereka sedang patah hati, tapi tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang mau tinggal bersamanya untuk menyembuhkan luka darinya yang selalu menjadi sandaran di hari-hari terburuk mereka.

Orang-orang menyebutnya kekanakan, tapi bagi Sehun, semua itu hanyalah sebuah keinginan besar akan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya merasa diterima, membuatnya merasa layak untuk mendapatkan cinta yang selama ini selalu ia impikan. Dia hanya ingin seseorang membuktikan padanya kalau apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan adalah sala. Kalau cinta itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk, dan dia juga layak mendapatkannya.

"Kau tahu, Sehun?" Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Apa kau akan mempercayaiku jika aku berkata..."

Perlahan, Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Membuat hati Sehun hampir hancur lagi kalau bukan karena ia melihat ada begitu banyak kekaguman yang terpancar di mata Luhan. Sehun terpana. Mata itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau Luhan akan meninggalkannya sendiri. Tentu saja dinding pertahanan itu masih ada. Dia masih merasakan kecemasan karena telah berkali-kali diperdaya dan ditinggalkan. Tapi Luhan sangat hebat dalam menghancurkan dinding itu. Amat sangat hebat.

"Apa kau akan percaya padaku jika aku berkata, bahwa dari semua orang yang aku kenal, kau adalah seseorang yang memiliki cinta yang paling indah?"

Dan dengan kalimat itu, dinding pertahanan yang telah ia bangun selama bertahun-tahun hancur seketika dan berubah menjadi butiran debu yang tak berarti. Seolah dinding itu memang tidak pernah ada sama sekali.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Annyeoooong^^**

**Sedikit cerita dari masa lalu Sehun dan mengapa dia bisa menjadi seorang yang sangat penakut dan **_**insecure**_** kayak gitu. Dan tentu saja, hubungan HunHan yang selangkah lebih maju.**

**Chapter depan, ada yang *uhuk*kissing*uhuk*! *winkwink ;)**

**Yang punya pertanyaan, atau ada yang kurang jelas dari translate yang gak jelas ini, bisa tanya di kotak review *modus* ato langsung PM Liyya aja. Selama pertanyaan gak beresiko ngasih spoiler apapun, pasti Liyya jawab kok.**

Liyya ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih buat yang mau, baca, follow dan atau Fav, n review. _**Tinywings**_ pasti seneng kalau responnya bagus. Buat yang punya akun, Liyya udah balas di PM masing-masing ya ^_^

**See you Next Chapters ya!^^**

**With Love,**

**Liyya**


	12. Chapter 11: Goodbye Hello

**ANNYEOOOOOOOOOOONG!**

**Cihuuuuuuiiii! Liyya bisa update cepet karena **_**Tinywings**_** juga update kilat :D**

**G banyak basa-basi deh, langsung bales review aja kali ya...**

**_Guest_: **Ini udah fast update loh ya, semoga kamu suka ;)

**_ludeer_: **Yapsss, Sehun adalah tipe orang yang seperti itu. Perasaan Sehun ke Kai dulu, udah dijawab di chapter ini ya. Jd g penasaran lagi kaaaaannn? XD  
Haaaaaaaaaa? Kamu anak SBY dek? Maen ke Malang yooook :*

**_Secret_:** Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Untuk kamu, Eonnie mau minta maaf yang seeeeeeeebesar2nya karena g bisa bales review kamu via sms. Hhhhh, Eonnie ne tipe pengguna android yang g ngisi pulsa selain buat daftar paket internet wkwkwkwkwk. Kemaren tu, nomer kamu yang Eon simpan masuk ke Line, Eon nyapa di sana, tapi kayaknya Line kamu g aktif ya dek? Kasih akun sosmed cobak, nanti biar kita bisa ngobrol :D

**_alietha doll_: **Sehun sama Luhan jadian, hmmmmmmmmmmmm... di chapter ini? Itu pun kalau mereka bisa disebut jadian, hehehehehe :)

Liyya ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih buat yang mau, baca, follow dan atau Fav, n review. _**Tinywings**_ pasti seneng kalau responnya bagus. Buat yang punya akun, Liyya udah balas di PM masing-masing

**Sincerely**

**0312_luLuEXOtics**

* * *

**.**

**Title: 520**

**Author: Tinywings (dan diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia oleh **_**dikitlagisampe **_**'1-5' dan**_** 0312_luLuEXOtics**_**)**

**Pairing: HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Lenght: 13 Chapters**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Fluff**

**Original fic: story/view/201184/520-kai-luhan-sehun-sehan-hunhan-sekai-selu**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik the wonderful Tinywings, tapi terjemahan ini milik Liyya.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Goodbye. Hello.**

* * *

Jatuh cinta itu mudah, semudah menghafalkan lirik lagu faforitmu. Sangat mudah, karena cinta itu buta dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Manusia cenderung tertarik pada hal-hal manis dengan begitu mudah, dan jatuh cinta pada hal-hal indah seolah mereka memang dilahirkan untuk itu. Jadi sebenarnya, jika seorang Sehun bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang Luhan, itu adalah hal yang wajar. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di bus bernomer 520 itu, harusnya Sehun sudah bisa memprediksikan kalau suatu saat nanti dia akan jatuh hati pada mata indah Luhan, pada senyum cerah, dan juga kata-kata hangatnya. Seharusnya dia sudah tahu kalau Luhan akan mengambil hatinya dengan mudah, membuat Sehun menginginkan diri Luhan lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Meskipun begitu, ada saat-saat dimana realisasi itu justru membuatnya cenderung merasakan sebuah ketakutan dari pada senang. Karena Sehun telah berkali-kali terluka oleh perasaan seperti ini. Mudah sekali baginya untuk jatuh cinta dan memberikan segala yang ia miliki hanya untuk ditinggalkan pada akhirnya. Namun kemudian, jika Sehun mengingat kehadiran Luhan dan bagaimana pemuda itu bisa membuatnya melupakan semua keraguan, rasa cemas serta ketakutan yang selalu menghantuinya, Sehun mulai bimbang untuk memilih antara menicintai Luhan atau tidak. Meski sebenarnya dia tidak punya kuasa untuk menghidari rasa cinta itu sendiri, tapi berpura-pura adalah keahlian seorang Sehun.

Lalu Sehun, menyadari satu hal. Mungkin pada akhirnya dia akan ditinggalkan dan terluka sendirian -lagi-, tapi Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa menghentikan perasaan yang terus tumbuh dalam hatinya.

Dan dunia ini tidaklah buta. Dunia tidak bisa mengabaikan kebahagiaan seseorang. Karena kebahagiaan itu sangat mudah terlihat dan begitu sulit untuk disembunyikan. Karena itu, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Jongin melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari raut wajah sahabatnya. Ia mengambil tindakan, menarik Sehun ke pojok ruangan dan metatapnya dengan tatapan menuduh. Karena sampai saat ini, Jongin masih menunggu sebuah jawaban, dan Sehun seolah tengah mempermainkan perasaannya.

"Sehun," ujar Jongin dengan alis berkerut. "Bisa kita bicara?"

Saat itulah Sehun sadar kalau selama ini dia masih menghindar dari masalahnya, masih enggan menghadapi kenyataan. Saat Jongin menatap tepat pada kedua matanya, saat itulah ia sadar kalau dia masih melarikan diri. Dia masih berusaha lari padahal seharusnya dia tidak perlu melakukan itu. Karena Jongin tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini darinya, Jongin tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Tapi Sehun sendiri juga tidak bersalah, kan? Dia tidak bersalah dan dia seharusnya tidak perlu merasa malu. Orang-orang tidak tahu seberapa sakitnya perasaan Sehun saat mereka semua pergi dan melanjutkan hidup, sedangkan dia tetap tinggal di belakang. Mereka tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya terpaksa memberikan 'label 'berakhir' dalam hubungan yang pernah ia bangun agar mereka bisa pergi tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana rasanya, kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Jika memang kau merasa begitu terganggu, kau..." seraut luka terpancar dari kedua mata Jongin. "Lupakan saja apa yang pernah aku ucapkan dan pernah aku tanyakan, hmmm?"

Melupakan, tidak akan membawa kebaikan apa pun bagi mereka. Seolah-olah seseorang bisa melupakan apa yang sudah terpahat rapi di dalam benaknya. Semua itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah kepura-puraan, dan Sehun tahu kalau itu tidak akan memberikan apa pun. Kepura-puraan hanya melindungi seorang anak kecil yang terlihat begitu kasihan yang ada jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. Tapi selain itu, kepura-puraan tidak membawa apa-apa. Jelas sekali kalau semua kepura-puraan itu telah sangat menyakiti Jongin sampai-sampai ia berkata seperti itu, sampai dia meminta Sehun untuk berpura-pura. Bagaimana mereka bisa melakukannya saat apa yang telah terjadi terlihat begitu jelas bahkan dalam setiap langkah dan kata yang terucap di antara mereka berdua?

"J-Jongin..." Sehun berujar ragu. "Aku—"

"Kita sudah berjanji kalau kita akan selamanya bersahabat, Sehun. Aku tidak mau janji itu hancur." Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. "Tapi kau mulai melangkah meninggalkanku."

Mata Sehun terbelalak mendengar kalimat itu, ia terkejut, sangat. Dia tidak bisa percaya apa yang baru saja pemuda itu katakan, karena justru Jonginlah yang hampir saja melangkah pergi, bukan sebaliknya. Jonginlah yang berniat untuk pergi, bukan sosok malang ini, yang hanya ingin mempertahankan semuanya agar tetap seperti sedia kala.

"Apa kau bilang?" teriak Sehun marah. "Kaulah yang hidup dengan begitu bahagia bersama Kyungsoo saat ini dan meninggalkanku begitu saja! Kau menggantikan tempatku dengan Kyungsoo—"

"Tidak ada yang mengantikan tempatmu!" seru Jongin tak kalah lantang. "Sehun, tidak ada yang menggantikan tempatmu! Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, tapi Kyungsoo tidak menggantikanmu. Tidak akan pernah. Yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, Sehun. Karena sebaliknya, kaulah yang menggantikan _aku_ dengan Luhan!"

"Aku tidak menggantikan siapa-siapa saat ini, Kim Jongin! Kaulah yang membawa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kehidupan yang seharusnya hanya ada kita berdua saja!"

"Sialan! Sehun, apa kau buta? Apa kau bodoh?" teriak Jongin begitu lantang seraya menarik kerah leher baju Sehun dengan kasar. "Apa kau tidak melihatnya?! Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan beberapa hari ini?!"

Sehun mengernyit kesal, cengkraman di kerahnya membuat ia kesulitan untuk bernafas. "Memangnya apa yang seharusnya aku lihat?"

Jongin mendorong Sehun pada dinding di belakangnya dengan sedikit kasar. Menyebabkan kepala Sehun membentur benda dingin itu karenanya. "Aku berusaha melakukan semua yang aku bisa agar kau mau menerima Kyungsoo! Karena aku ingin kalian berdua bisa berteman baik. Aku bahkan memohon padamu untuk menerima kehadiran Kyungsoo dalam dunia kita, tapi kau tidak pernah mau! Kau tidak pernah memberikan kesempatan untuknya! Yang kau lakukan hanyalah melarikan diri, mengecewakanku dan bersenang-senang dengan orang lain! Kaulah yang menggantikan posisiku, Sehun!" Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Jongin, tangannya bergerak perlahan untuk melepaskan kerah Sehun. "Kaulah yang begitu egois dan meninggalkanku begitu saja."

Seringkali, sesuatu itu tidak hanya terlihat antara hitam dan putih. Seringkali, sesuatu itu justru terlihat abu-abu, samar-samar, dan kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya keluar dari keburaman itu, karena di sana tidak ada yang benar dan tidak ada yang salah. Di sana tidak ada kebenaran yang harus ditemukan, tidak ada tipu daya yang harus dihindari; hanya ada perasaan kalut yang berantakan dan saling bertarung tanpa tahu lagi mengapa sebenarnya mereka berkelahi. Semua itu tidaklah indah, sama sekali tidak, apalagi ketika kau menyadari bahwa ternyata orang-orang di sekitarmu juga merasakan sakit yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan, tapi tidak ada yang melakukan kesalahan.

"Maaf..."

Mungkin kata-kata itu berasal dari Sehun, atau bisa juga Jongin yang mengatakannya. Tidak ada yang tahu dengan pasti, karena jauh di dalam lubuk hati mereka, satu kata itu adalah kata yang sama-sama ingin mereka ucapkan lagi dan lagi. Karena kata maaf adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa mereka ucapkan. Permintaan maaf selalu terdengar palsu, karena kata 'maaf' bisa jadi hanya untuk menghindar dari masalah. Sesuatu yang begitu indah hancur begitu saja, dan sebuah permintaan maaf selalu berfungsi sebagai sebuah perban untuk menutupi luka yang tak akan pernah bisa disembuhkan.

Tapi saat ini, hanya kata 'maaf' yang terdengar begitu benar di telinga keduanya.

* * *

Begitu tiba di rumahnya, Sehun langsung mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Ada begitu banyak hal yang berterbangan di dalam pikirannya yang kacau dan dia butuh waktu sendiri untuk memikirkannya. Menyusun satu-per-satu pikiran kacau itu agar semuanya menjadi seperti yang semestinya. Tapi semua itu sama sekali tidak mudah. Rasanya seperti mau menyerah dan membiarkannya begitu saja.

Ia beranjak mengambil sebuah figura di atas nakas, memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih. Di balik kaca figura, ada foto mereka berdua, saat mereka hanya berdua saja dan saling membutuhkan. Foto itu diambil saat mereka selalu bersama, menikmati hari-hari yang terasa begitu indah, karena saat itu langit selalu terlihat berwarna biru cerah di mata mereka, dan kebahagiaan selalu ada dalam genggaman. Masa-masa itu, betapa Sehun berharap ia bisa kembali ke sana lagi dan lagi, karena masa-masa itu adalah momen paling membahagiakan baginya.

Sekarang, foto itu tak lain hanya sebuah benda yang melukiskan masa lalu, sesuatu yang pernah begitu indah tapi sekarang tidak ada lagi.

Senyum itu, tawa itu, kebahagiaan itu. Semuanya telah hilang.

Sehun berbaring di atas kasur dengan mata terpejam, masih memegang erat figura di tangan dengan lengan yang menutupi kedua matanya. Berbaring seperti ini terasa cukup bagus, kegelapan yang menyelimuti membuatnya mati rasa, dan Sehun berharap kalau dia bisa tetap seperti itu selamanya. Saat menutup mata, kegelapan yang terlihat di mata seolah meringankan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Ada sesuatu tentang mengingat momen-momen bahagia mereka, yang meski menghadirkan sebuah senyum sedih namun tetap membuatnya bahagia. Karena masa-masa itu sangat menyenangkan dan mengingatnya membuat Sehun merasa rindu.

Sehun selalu bepikir, agar bisa melanjutkan hidupnya, dia harus melepaskan beberapa hal. Agar dia bisa tumbuh dewasa, dia memang harus merelakan beberapa hal pergi darinya, karena Sehun tidak bisa selamanya berpegang pada ikatan yang hanya akan menariknya ke dalam sebuah kesedihan. Dia perlu belajar bagaimana caranya melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalu. Tapi semua itu terasa begitu sulit karena Sehun hanya tahu masa lalu. Masa sekarang, juga akan menjadi sebuah masa lalu. Dan masa depan, ia tidak bisa berharap pada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia prediksi. Dia selalu berpegang pada masa lalu, karena itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah berubah, sesuatu yang selalu bisa menjadi tempatnya kembali.

Namun begitu, Sehun juga tahu kalau masa lalu hanyalah sebuah kehampaan yang tidak layak dirangkul ketika semua orang sudah melanjutkan hidup mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin..." Sehun berbisik, suaranya terdengar penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku..."

"_Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah sebuah perpisahan, peluang untuk mengatakan semua hal yang ingin aku katakan, atau setidaknya sebuah kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya."_

"_Bukankah itu sama saja dengan melepaskannya?"_

"_Entahlah, bagaimana menurutmu?"_

Sehun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, figura di dalam genggamannya tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu berat.

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kita berada di sini," tukas Luhan begitu mereka berdua berdiri di atas sebuah jembatan yang sangat tinggi dengan angin lembut yang menerpa tubuh mereka.

Sehun bersandar pada pagar besi yang menahannya agar tidak jatuh ke dalam air dingin di bawah, matanya bersinar mengagumi keindahan pemandangan di depan sana. Dia menghela nafas pelan sebelum menoleh pada Luhan yang menatapnya hati-hati. Hari ini Sehun sengaja mendatangi bus 520 dengan harapan agar bertemu dengan Luhan di sana. Dan begitu ia melihat pemuda itu, Sehun langsung menariknya turun dan membawanya ke sebuah jembatan tinggi yang berada cukup jauh dari keramaian kota. Sebenarnya pemandangan yang terlihat dari sini cukup indah, tapi tetap saja, tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang pantas untuk sering-sering dikunjungi. Sesekali akan ada mobil yang melintas di belakang mereka, namun setelah itu semuanya kembali hening.

"Ini... adalah tempat paling tinggi yang bisa kau temukan di daerah sini."

"K-kau... Kau tidak bermaksud untuk bunuh diri, kan?" tanya Luhan horor. "Karena tidak ada hal yang lebih konyol dari mengakhiri hidupmu hanya karena—"

"Aku tidak akan bunuh diri," Sehun tertawa kecil begitu melihat ekspresi lega di wajah Luhan. "Aku... Aku ingin mengakhiri sesuatu malam ini." Dia menatap Luhan dengan sebuah senyum tipis. "Kau memintaku untuk mengatakan padamu apakah perpisahan dan melepaskan adalah dua hal yang sama, kan?"

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, setelah berdebat dengan keraguan dan kemantapan hati, akhirnya Sehun mendapatkan jawaban yang selalu ia cari. Selama ini, dia terlalu sibuk dengan ketakutan dan kecemasannya, sampai-sampai dia tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk benar-benar memikirkan hal ini. Selama ini, Sehun selalu berpikir agar bisa tumbuh dewasa, seseorang perlu membiarkan beberapa hal pergi.

"Selama ini, aku selalu berpikir kalau perpisahan dan melepaskan adalah dua hal yang sama. Aku rasa, aku masih berpikir begitu, dan mungkin itu karena keduanya begitu saling berkaitan dan sulit untuk melihat perbedaannya. Perpisahan berarti sebuah akhir, sebuah aksi untuk menutup sesuatu. Itu berarti bahwa chapter itu sudah berakhir, dan ini adalah waktunya untuk melanjutkan ke chapter berikutnya. Melepaskan... Melepaskan berarti kau tidak akan lagi berpegang pada kenangan di masa lalu. Kau tidak akan berpegang pada kebahagiaan ataupun orang-orang tertentu, karena itu semua hanya akan membuatmu merasa sakit. Melepaskan berarti kau melanjutkan hidupmu, tapi belum tentu kau telah mengakhiri sesuatu. Kau bisa melepaskan seseorang tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tapi kau tidak akan bisa berpisah tanpa mengucapkan kata itu."

Melepaskan berarti kita ingin menyingkirkan semua ketidakbahagiaan, sedangkan perpisahan adalah untuk menghargai kebahagiaan itu.

Mata Luhan berkilau hangat mendengar penuturan Sehun. "Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang sedang kau cari?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Sebuah perpisahan."

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengalihkan pandangannya pada sungai di depan sana tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam seraya memejamkan matanya sesaat, kemudian kembali membuka kedua mata yang memancarkan kematapan hatinya. Ini adalah saatnya mengakhiri chapter yang telah ia bawa terlalu lama. Ini adalah saatnya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sehun dan Jongin, yang pada suatu masa pernah menguasai dunia ciptaan mereka sendiri. Ia menangkup kedua tangan dan menempatkannya di depan bibir, tak lupa untuk menghirup nafas dalam sebelum berteriak.

"Jongin!"

Suaranya terdengar begitu lantang, namun sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan hatinya sejak awal. Dia ingin melakukan hal ini sejak lama, berteriak, menjerit, mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya, dan ini adalah tempat yang paling tepat untuk melakukannya.

"Jongin! Maafkan aku!"

Sehun ingin mengucapkan maaf karena Jongin selalu menjadi seorang teman yang baik, seorang teman yang luar biasa, dan Sehun telah menyakiti temannya itu hanya karena ia merasa takut. Sehun terlalu takut pada sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia takuti. Tapi pengalaman yang sudah-sudah membuatnya terlalu melindungi diri sendiri. Sehun ingin mengucapkan maaf karena Jongin pernah menyukainya, pernah ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman, dan Sehun...

..._juga pernah menginginkan hal yang sama._

"Jongin! Aku mencintaimu!"

Dia melihat bayangan mereka berdua saat meneriakkan kalimat itu. Ia melihat bayangan Jongin yang tersenyum padanya dengan paras menawan yang sangat Sehun sukai. Dia melihat bayangan mereka berdua yang sedang bermain _videogames_ tengah malam, bayangan saat mereka sedang bermain perang bantal. Dia melihat bayangan mereka berdua malam itu saat percikan perasaan itu mulai berkembang.

Lalu ia melihatnya, melihat bayang-bayang seperti apa jadinya mereka saat ini jika saja Sehun tidak begitu ketakutan seperti anak kecil. Sampai akhirnya, ia melihat bagaimana mereka sekarang. Bagaimana semua bayang-bayang itu tidak pernah terjadi lagi. Bagaimana mereka tidak pernah lagi bertengkar tanpa alasan.

Sehun, mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Jongin yang pernah ia cintai.

Lalu ia mengucapkan halo, selamat datang pada Jongin yang ingin membangun sebuah dunia dimana ada Kyungsoo dan juga dirinya di sana.

"Apa kau menyesal sekarang?" tanya Luhan seraya meletakkan tangannya di pundak Sehun.

Sehun menatap tangan itu sebelum beralih pada kedua mata Luhan, sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. "Ada banyak hal yang aku sesali, karena semua ini bisa saja berbeda sekarang, jika aku tidak mengacaukannya. Tapi, daripada terus membawa sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah aku tutup sejak lama, aku ingin mencoba memulai sesuatu yang baru. Apa yang telah terjadi tidak akan bisa dirubah, tapi aku tidak ingin masa sekarang juga menjadi sesuatu yang akan aku sesali di kemudian hari."

Selama ini, Sehun sudah tahu kalau dia jatuh cinta pada Jongin, sahabatnya Jongin. Dan mungkin itulah alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia tidak pernah mau memberikan sebuah jawaban, karena itu akan menjadi sebuah akhir bagi Jongin dan kehampaan bagi Sehun. Jongin akan melepaskan dan Sehunlah yang akan terus berpegang pada tali yang tak lagi terikat. Tapi kemudian, saat ia menyadari kalau Jongin tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melepaskannya, kalau sahabat itu tidak pernah bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Sehun sendirian, saat itulah dia sadar kalau perpisahan, sebuah akhir, tidak selalu berarti melepaskan. Pada awalnya mungkin memang terlihat sama, tapi jika kau melihat lebih teliti, keduanya bukanlah hal yang sama. Tidak pernah sama.

Perpisahan itu, tidak sama dengan melepaskan.

"Luhan..." ujar Sehun pelan, matanya terkunci oleh tatapan Luhan. "Aku..."

Kadang-kadang, hidup itu memang tidak bisa diprediksi. Terkadang, kau berpikir kalau kau bisa mengontrol semuanya padahal sebenarnya tidak. Hidup itu tidak lain adalah kumpulan dari kebetulan dan takdir yang bercampur secara acak, dan saat keduanya bepadu dengan baik, sesuatu yang luar biasa akan tercipta.

Merasakan bibir Luhan yang menempel di bibirnya adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Rasanya seperti sesuatu yang mirip dengan surga, sesuatu yang mirip dengan kebahagiaan abadi, karena semua kekacauan di dalam kepalanya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja dan hanya mereka berdua yang penting. Hanya Luhan dan dirinya yang penting, dan perasaan itu sangat menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti mereka sama-sama sedang membangun dunia mereka sendiri, dan itu adalah sebuah tempat bernama surga yang ingin ia tempati selamanya.

"Aku menyukaimu," Sehun berbisik di bibir Luhan.

Luhan sedikit menjauhkan bibir mereka dan Sehun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menempelkan keningnya di kening Luhan. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat bahkan mereka bisa merasakan deru nafas yang menerpa. Dia melihat mata Luhan yang bersinar, yang berkilau, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

Dan saat dia merasakan tangan Luhan yang menggenggam erat tangannya, senyum Sehun menjadi semakin cerah, dan mata Luhan berbinar dengan sangat indah.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Annyeoooong^^**

**Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**Pasti lagi pada seneng yaaaaaaa. *tebar piku HunHan kissing di atas jembatan* wkwkwkwkwk  
Tapi jangan terlalu seneng dulu yaaaaa. Masih ada masalah yang belum terselesaikan loh yaaaa. Liyya g yakin masih ada yang inget apa enggak, kalau HunHan bisa deket karena sebuah 'kebohongan kecil' (yang berdampak besar) yang dilakukan sama Sehun sebelumnya.  
#evilsmirk**

**Two chapters to go! ;)**

**Yang punya pertanyaan, atau ada yang kurang jelas dari translate yang gak jelas ini, bisa tanya di kotak review *modus* ato langsung PM Liyya aja. Selama pertanyaan gak beresiko ngasih spoiler apapun, pasti Liyya jawab kok.**

**See you Next Chapters ya!^^**

**With Love,**

**Liyya**


	13. Chapter 12: Why me? Just because

**ANNYEOOOOOOOOOOONG!**

**Cihuuuuuuiiii! **_**Tinywings**_** bilang, minggu kemarin dia sakit. Karena itu baru bisa update sekarang.**

**G banyak basa-basi deh, langsung bales review aja kali ya...**

**kimkyungshoot: **Iyaaaa, yang masalah itu. Chap depan baru dibahas :D

**ludeer: **Wakakakkakakakak XD Perasaan itu hanya masa lalu, deeek. tenang aja ;) Moment di chap ini so sweet gak? FF baru? FF ChanLu nya aja belom kelar. Istana kedua aja masih di awang2 :'(

**Secret:** Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kalau fb masa' juga gak punya sih dek? Ntar deh kalau udah ada pulsa (kismin banget -_-) kakak sapa kamu yaaa :)

**alietha doll: **Jiaaaaaaaaaahhh, ini kan cerita manis2, jadi g ada adegan kissing HOTZ, deeek. Ada kissingnya aja udah untung2an(?) wkwkwkwk

**deerenreo: **Siiiipppp. Pasti keep writing duooonk. FIGHTING! :D

**niaexolu: **Yaaaaaaaappsss. Tulisan Sehun yang itu. Dibahas di chapter depan yaaa ;)

Liyya ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih buat yang mau, baca, follow dan atau Fav, n review. _**Tinywings**_ pasti seneng kalau responnya bagus. Buat yang punya akun, Liyya udah balas di PM masing-masing

.

.

**Sincerely**

**0312_luLuEXOtics**

* * *

**.**

**Title: 520**

**Author: Tinywings (dan diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia oleh **_**dikitlagisampe **_**'1-5' dan**_** 0312_luLuEXOtics**_**)**

**Pairing: HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Lenght: 13 Chapters**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Fluff**

**Original fic: story/view/201184/520-kai-luhan-sehun-sehan-hunhan-sekai-selu**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik the wonderful Tinywings, tapi terjemahan ini milik Liyya.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Why me? Just because.**

* * *

Seringkali Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah sebuah kebenaran itu akan membawa hal yang baik untuk semua orang atau tidak, karena pada satu titik tertentu kau selalu berusaha mengisi kekosongan yang ada dengan harapan dan percaya kalau kebenaran hanya akan menyakitimu. Pada satu titik tertentu, kau akan mengisi kekosongan itu dengan imajinasi dari seorang anak naiv yang hanya menginginkan sebuah cerita yang logis. Sebuah cerita yang masuk akal. Ada _sebab_ untuk setiap akibat. Pasti ada alasan mengapa sesuatu bisa terjadi, dan untuk membuat cerita itu mengalir dengan lembut, harus ada yang ditambah dan diubah, agar semuanya sesuai dengan kebenaran yang diinginkan.

Dan itu akan membuat seseorang bahagia seperti yang diharapkannya.

Jadi, menurut Sehun, untuk apa dia harus mengungkapkan tentang perasaan tersembunyi-nya pada Jongin? Mengapa dia harus mengumumkan pada dunia kalau dirinya adalah seorang bocah bodoh yang takut untuk mencintai? Pada satu titik, dia telah mengisi kekosongan yang ia rasakan dengan harapan kalau Jongin juga memiliki perasaan yang sama untuknya, berpikir sama sepertinya, lalu mereka akan bersama selamanya. Tidak akan ada Kyungsoo, tidak ada Taemin, tidak ada siapa pun. Hanya mereka berdua, dan semua itu sudah cukup. Lebih dari cukup.

Sehun percaya kalau Jongin pasti juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia juga pasti telah mengisi kekosongan yang ia rasakan dengan keinginan-keinginannya. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Jongin pasti mengisi ruang kosong itu dengan derai air mata, karena Sehun telah meninggalkannya sendirian bersama dengan penolakan dingin yang ia terima. Semua itu pasti berat untuk Jongin, berpura-pura kalau dia tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya dan berpura-pura kalau perasaannya tidak pernah dilukai oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Jadi, Sehun pikir, apakah lebih baik untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Jongin? Kebenaran bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada seorang bocah yang terlalu takut bahkan untuk mengakui kalau sebenarnya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama? Apakah memang lebih baik bagi Jongin jika Sehun mengungkapkan, bahwa sebenarnya saat itu mereka mungkin saja bisa menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat jika saja dia cukup berani? Sehun rasa, kebenaran itu tidak akan membawa kebaikan apa pun untuk mereka berdua. Sehun menangis saat mengetahui kalau Jongin juga mencintainya saat itu. Jongin juga pasti akan menangis jika menyadari kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Karena kenyataan itu terkadang sangat menyakitkan.

Tapi di sinilah dia, di depan rumah Jongin. Bukan karena dia ingin, tapi karena dia merasa harus bertemu dengan Jongin. Karena daripada hanya hidup dengan setengah dari kebenaran itu, Jongin _berhak_ untuk tahu. Sehun akhirnya mengakui pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia juga mencintai Jongin saat itu, dan Jongin berhak untuk tahu. Karena hanya dengan begitu persahabatan mereka bisa terus bertahan. Karena jika masih ada kebohongan dan kekosongan yang hanya diisi dengan harapan, maka tidak akan ada lagi tali yang cukup kuat yang bisa dijadikan pegangan. Dan Sehun tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi, karena Jongin sangat berarti untuknya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun memencet bel di depan rumah, dan tak lama kemudian dia bisa mendengarkan suara langkah kaki dari dalam. Tapi, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, rasanya waktu berjalan sangat lama sebelum akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Jongin.

"Sehun..." ujar Jongin dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget. "Mengapa kau—"

"Aku... Aku harus bicara denganmu," ujar Sehun pelan.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Jongin, sebelum raut kesedihan memenuhi matanya. "Dengar, Sehun. Aku rasa kita tidak—"

"Saat itu, orang paling tidak beruntung di dunia itu... Dia..."

Tatapan gugup Sehun bertemu dengan tatapan bimbang milik Jongin. Untuk sesaat, dia bisa melihat bayang-bayang kenangan masa lalu di mata Jongin. Untuk sesaat, dia hampir saja menangisi lagi penyesalannya. Karena hatinya selalu lemah saat berhadapan dengan Jongin, hatinya selalu goyah. Tak perduli berapa kali ia mengingatkan diri sendiri kalau Jongin dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa bersama, kalau Jongin sudah memiliki Kyungsoo dan dia pun telah bersama Luhan sekarang. Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti untuk berpikir kalau pada satu titik, mereka berdua pernah saling mencintai.

Mereka berdua benar-benar pernah saling mencintai, dan kenyataan itu lebih kuat dari semua hal lain yang pernah ia tahu.

"Dia mencintaimu."

Sehun melihat setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata Jongin, dan itu membuat Sehun mencoba untuk membayangkan seberapa besar dampak dari kalimat yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Seberapa banyak kata-kata itu menyakiti Jongin?

Sangat banyak. Pasti sangat banyak.

"Mengapa..." bisik Jongin. Rasa sakit akibat perbuatan Sehun terdengar jelas dari suaranya yang bergetar. "Mengapa..."

Satu kata itu bisa mengandung banyak arti. Bisa saja itu berarti mengapa Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa sebelumnya. Atau mengapa Sehun tidak cukup berani untuk mengatakannya saat itu. Atau mungkin mengapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang seperti Sehun. Atau mengapa takdir mereka berdua tidak lebih dari sebuah tragedi yang tidak memiliki keberanian dan harapan.

Kata 'mengapa' itu bisa berarti apapun, tapi Sehun tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Jongin.

"Karena kau berhak untuk tahu," ujar Sehun lembut. "Karena kau adalah sahabatku dan kau berhak tahu. Kau berhak untuk tahu kalau saat itu aku merasa sangat takut untuk menghadapi kemungkinan kau telah menemukan seseorang, seseorang yang bisa mengambilmu dariku. Aku hanya ingin sahabatku Jongin. Aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta saat itu, bahkan sekarang pun aku masih tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu, aku tidak ingin hidup tanpamu. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau akulah yang telah membuat hubungan kita begitu kacau..." Air mata berlomba-lomba mengalir di pipi tirus Sehun. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Jongin. Maafkan aku, karena... Karena aku telah menyakitimu, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak ingin aku lakukan."

Jongin menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua tangannya yang bergetar dan terisak pelan, yang terdengar begitu keras di telinga Sehun. Ia bersandar lemah pada daun pintu di sampingnya, dengan sebuah senyum sedih. Rasanya sangat sakit. Mereka berdua sama-sama terluka karena hal ini.

"Aku tidak percaya ini..." ujar Jongin di tengah isakannya, "Aku tidak percaya ini..."

"Jongin—"

"Kita bisa saja menjadi lebih dari sahabat, kan?" Perlahan, Jongin menjauhkan tangannya, menampakkan semua emosi yang tengah ia rasakan. "Kita bisa saja menjadi..."

Dan Sehun memikirkannya lagi. Tentang kenyataan kalau mereka bisa saja menjadi sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa. Dan pikiran itu seolah menamparnya dengan sangat keras, karena hal itu terdengar sangat bagus. Amat sangat bagus.

"Tapi kau tahu, Sehun?" Jongin berkata dengan sebuah senyum lemah yang entah bagaimana bisa ia tunjukkan. "Aku tahu kalau kita tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi sesuatu yang lain..." Dia menyeka air matanya sebelum kembali berbicara, pandangannya terpaku pada kedua tangan yang basah oleh air mata. "Aku tahu kita tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat."

Kalimat itu membuat Sehun mengerjapkan mata, terkejut. "Me-mengapa?"

Sebuah senyum sedih namun tulus terukir di bibir Jongin. "Karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seseorang yang mampu memberimu keberanian untuk mengatakan semua ini padaku. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membuatmu mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengubahmu untuk menjadi seseorang yang seperti sekarang ini."

"J-Jongin—" Sehun tergagap, namun Jongin lebih dulu memotong kalimatnya.

"Pikirkan saja, Sehun... Pikirkanlah kalau kau akan kehilanganku... Coba kau pikirkan sendiri..." Jongin menjauh dari pintu kemudian menatap langsung kedua mata Sehun. "Semuanya sudah sangat jelas, kan?"

"_Aku menyukaimu."_

Jongin tiba-tiba saja menutup pintu rumahnya, membuat Sehun terkejut dan langsung mengetuk pintu itu berkali-kali begitu menyadari kalau kali ini Jongin mungkin saja akan pergi darinya, jauh dari kehidupannya, dan itu membuat jantung Sehun berdetak cemas. "Jongin—"

"Karena..." Suara Jongin terdengar begitu lirih, seperti sebuah bisikan. "Karena sekarang, ada seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempatmu berpaling, seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempatmu untuk kembali, itulah mengapa kau tidak merasa takut lagi untuk mengatakan padaku bahwa kau pernah mencintaiku. Karena, selama ada seseorang di ujung hari yang setia menunggumu, kau tidak akan merasa takut lagi pada kemungkinan bahwa kau akan kehilangan sahabatmu."

Sehun sadar kalau dia telah memperlakukan Jongin dengan tidak adil. Sangat tidak adil karena sekarang, Luhan, yang baru beberapa waktu ia kenal, memiliki pengaruh yang lebih besar padanya dari pada Jongin yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama bertahun-tahun. Ini terasa tidak adil, amat sangat tidak adil, dan Sehun berharap Jongin akan memukulnya, menamparnya atau bahkan menendangnya sampai ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Karena Sehun ingin Jongin mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit yang telah ia berikan. Sehun ingin membayar semua rasa sakit yang telah ia sebabkan. Dari hatinya yang paling dalam, jika ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Jongin, dia pasti akan melakukannya. Karena apa yang Jongin katakan adalah sebuah kebenaran. Tidak perduli seberapa besar ia berharap sebaliknya, semua itu tetaplah sebuah kebenaran. Tapi ada satu hal yang sama sekali tidak benar.

Dia masih merasa amat sangat _ketakutan_ untuk kehilangan sahabatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin—"

"Jangan meminta maaf, Sehun," ujar Jongin dari balik pintu dengan nada tegas. "Karena ini bukan kesalahanmu."

"Aku harap aku melakukan hal yang berbeda saat itu, Jongin! Aku benar-benar berharap seperti itu. Bertahun-tahun aku menghabiskan waktuku denganmu. Kau sangat berarti bagiku. Denganmu... Aku belajar dan menikmati _dance_ denganmu, belajar menikmati hari Jum'at karena kita akan bermain _videogames_ bersama di rumahmu. Dan orang yang aku janjikan sebuah persahabatan seumur hidup. Orang itu..." Sehun menangis hebat begitu ia menyadari kalau Jongin benar-benar sangat berarti baginya. "Orang itu adalah dirimu, Jongin... Selalu dirimu..."

Jemari Sehun menyentuh daun pintu di depannya dengan lembut, seolah-olah Jonginlah yang tengah ia sentuh. Seolah itu adalah sosok yang nyaris hancur itulah yang dia sentuh. Kemudian tangannya mengepal kuat saat ia menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan, apa yang telah ia ciptakan dan apa yang telah ia hancurkan.

"Jongin..."

"Sehun, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, karena kau... Kau telah melakukan banyak hal untukku, Sehun. Kau selalu ada di sana saat aku membutuhkan seseorang, kau mengajarkan padaku bahwa mempercayai seseorang tidaklah salah. Aku... Aku tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti apa itu persahabatan sampai aku bertemu denganmu... Tidak," Jongin terdiam cukup lama sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah benar-benar percaya pada persahabatan, tidak pernah benar-benar bisa mempercayai seseorang _sampai aku bertemu denganmu_."

Sehun menutup matanya erat-erat, mencoba menghentikan air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa hasil. Air mata itu masih terus mengalir dari kedua matanya, seolah dengan begitu ia bisa menghapus semua rasa sakit yang tengah ia rasakan. Dia ingin berteriak, dia ingin menangis sampai tak ada lagi air mata yang tersisa. Karena kenyataan bahwa ternyata ia juga sangat berarti bagi Jongin terasa terlalu berat untuk ia tanggung.

"Mengapa? Mengapa aku?" bisik Sehun pelan, dengan air mata yang terus dan terus mengalir.

Sebuah tawa kecil terdengar dari balik pintu sebagai jawaban. "Aku tidak memilihmu, Sehun. Kaulah yang tiba-tiba datang dalam hidupku dan mengacaukannya."

* * *

Sehun duduk di bangku paling belakang seraya memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kepalanya pusing, dan terasa seperti mau pecah. Ia menghela nafas dan menatap ke luar jendela dengan kepala yang bersandar pada kaca jendela. Menikmati pemandangan samar di luar sana yang, secara ajaib, bisa memberi rasa damai padanya. Sehun merasa lelah, sangat lelah. Pasti akan sangat bagus jika Luhan ada di sini, menemaninya dan membuatnya merasa lebih tenang.

"_Karena sekarang, ada seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempatmu berpaling, seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempatmu untuk kembali, itulah mengapa kau tidak merasa takut lagi untuk mengatakan padaku bahwa kau pernah mencintaiku. Karena, selama ada seseorang di ujung hari yang setia menunggumu, kau tidak akan merasa takut lagi pada kemungkinan bahwa kau akan kehilangan sahabatmu."_

Kalimat yang diucapkan Jongin menancap tepat di ulu hatinya. Kalimat itu seperti belati tajam yang menyayat setiap inchi tubuhnya. Ingin sekali Sehun merobek hatinya sendiri agar ia tak perlu lagi merasakan rasa sakit akibat ucapan Jongin tadi. Karena tanpa sadar, dia memang telah mempercayai Luhan lebih daripada Jongin, dia bahkan menceritakan semua apa yang tidak bisa ia ceritakan pada Jongin. Sehun berharap kalau dia tidak seperti ini, ia berharap kalau saat ini pria yang ia cintai masihlah seorang Jongin, bukan Luhan. Karena dengan begitu, setidaknya ia bisa membayar semua yang telah ia lakukan pada sahabatnya itu.

Tapi, walau bagaimanapun, dia tidak bisa membayar kenyataan bahwa dia tidak pernah percaya sepenuhnya pada Jongin. Dia tidak bisa membayar kenyataan kalau seharusnya dia mempercayai Jongin dengan sepenuh hatinya. Karena Jongin adalah orang yang telah membuat hidupnya menjadi begitu bersinar, dan kenyatan itu adalah yang paling menyakitkan bagi Sehun. Karena dia tidak akan pernah bisa membayar semua itu dengan apapun.

Ponsel di saku jaketnya bergetar. Sehun segera mengambilnya untuk melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan.

_Bagaimana kabarmu?_

Ingin rasanya Sehun menghubungi orang ini dan menceritakan semua yang baru saja terjadi antara Jongin dan dirinya. Tapi saat ini, bahkan untuk mengeluarkan suara pelan sekali pun, Sehun tidak sanggup. Saat ini, dia hanya ingin sendirian untuk berpikir ulang. Yang telah terjadi, memang tidak bisa dirubah lagi, tidak bisa diperbaiki, tapi dia perlu mengorganisir semua kekacauan di dalam kepalanya. Sesuatu yang bahkan Luhan sekalipun tidak bisa menolongnya.

Karena itulah, Sehun hanya bisa membalas pesan Luhan dengan kalimat seadanya.

_Aku baik-baik saja._

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian, Sehun akhirnya menghubungi Luhan, dan pemuda itu terdengar begitu antusias untuk bertemu dengannya. Sejak hari saat mereka berciuman, keduanya memang belum pernah bertemu lagi. Begitu berpisah dengan Luhan malam itu, Sehun memang memutuskan untuk langsung menemui Jongin keesokan harinya. Dan setelah pertemuan itu, Sehun menyendiri, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sehun tahu, seharusnya dia tidak merasa kalau dia adalah korban dalam masalah ini, tapi tetap saja, rasanya ia seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Walaupun ia mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk semuanya, berharap kalau Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan bahagia, dan memohon pada Tuhan agar Jongin tetap akan selalu menjadi sahabatnya, ia tetap merasa telah kehilangan sesuatu. Dia benar-benar telah kehilangan sesuatu untuk selamanya. Kepolosan dan kemurnian yang pernah mengelilingi mereka berdua saat itu, semuanya sudah tidak ada lagi, dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menangis karenanya.

"Sehun."

Tapi di sinilah dia, berdiri di depan Luhan yang tersenyum malu-malu padanya. Pemuda itu terlihat ingin mendekati Sehun, memegangnya, apa pun untuk menghapus jarak di antara mereka, namun ada keraguan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Sehun merasa begitu beruntung memiliki Luhan di sisinya. Sangat beruntung, sampai-sampai ia merasa kalau dia tidak pantas merasakah hal ini. Apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga ia pantas mendapatkan seseorang seperti Luhan?

"Aku merasa sangat menyedihkan," ujar Sehun dengan pandangan tertuju ke bawah, sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan pelan. "Apa... Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Jongin?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun tertawa pelan, karena baru sekarang ia sadar kalau semua ini selalu tentang Jongin. Sejak awal, sampai saat ini, selalu tentang Kim Jongin.

"_Apa kau akan percaya padaku jika aku berkata, bahwa dari semua orang yang aku kenal, kau adalah seseorang yang memiliki cinta yang paling indah?"_

"Apakah... Apa kau benar-benar berpikir kalau aku memiliki cinta yang paling indah?" Sehun tersenyum sedih. "Karena aku rasa, itu tidak benar. Aku tidak memiliki cinta yang seperti itu. Itu tidak mungkin. Aku memberi hanya agar aku bisa mendapatkan sesuatu sebagai balasannya. Dan itu sama sekali bukan hal yang indah!" Sehun menghela nafas berat seiring air mata yang mulai menggenang. "Itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk! Sangat _buruk_!"

Sehun terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Luhan memberikan sebuah pelukan yang sukses membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat, membuatnya menangis lebih keras. Tapi ia begitu senang karena Luhan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia akan melepaskan pelukannya. Luhan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia akan melepaskan orang yang tidak pantas mendapatkan apa-apa ini.

"Kita semua melakukan hal yang sama, Sehun-ah. Kita semua memberi agar bisa mendapatkan sesuatu sebagai balasannya." Luhan berbisik di telinga Sehun dengan begitu lembut, dan Sehun menangis di pundak mungilnya. "Tapi bukan berarti itu sesuatu yang buruk. Karena, selama kau memberikannya dengan hati yang tulus, dengan niat tulus agar orang itu bahagia, maka itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah. Kau memberikan sesuatu, dan saat kau melakukannya, kau bercahaya. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Mereka... Orang-orang yang kau tolong itu, akan melihat _cahaya_ dalam _cahayamu_." Luhan mengusap pelan kepala Sehun. "Mereka melihat cahaya itu karena-mu, dan itu membuat mereka _percaya_."

"_Baiklah, aku percaya padamu."_

"_Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah benar-benar percaya pada persahabatan, tidak pernah benar-benar bisa mempercayai seseorang sampai aku bertemu denganmu."_

"_Aku percaya karena kau yang mengatakannya, Sehunnie!"_

"Mengapa aku? Itu tidak mungkin... Aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi alasan untuk sesuatu yang besar seperti sebuah kepercayaan. Aku—"

"Karena kau hanya merasa bahagia saat orang laing bahagia," ujar Luhan seraya melonggarkan pelukannya, agar ia bisa melihat wajah Sehun. "Itulah alasan mengapa itu kau."

Sehun selalu percaya, untuk bisa bahagia maka dia harus membuat orang lain bahagia terlebih dahulu. Itulah yang selalu tertanam dalam benaknya. Tidak ada gunanya jika ia hanya bahagia sendirian. Tapi di sisi lain, hal itu justru membuatnya takut. Karena sudah terlalu sering orang-orang pergi meninggalkannya begitu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Setiap kali mereka merasa cukup akan cinta dan perhatian yang ia berikan, mereka akan pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata. Membuat Sehun selalu berpikir, apakah dia benar-benar seseorang yang pantas mendapatkan sesuatu yang baik atau tidak. Karena, mengapa mereka pergi kalau memang ia pantas mendapatkannya? Apa dia tidak cukup baik? Apa yang telah ia berikan pada mereka masih tidak cukup? Mengapa tidak ada yang mau tinggal dengannya?

"Kau harus membuka matamu, Sehun." Mata Luhan bersinar hangat, tangannya terangkat untuk menangkup wajah Sehun. "Dan melihat apa yang telah kau berikan pada dunia ini. Kau memberikanku kekuatan untuk percaya, dan aku yakin Jongin juga berpikir seperti itu."

Sehun membiarkan air matanya mengalir dan menundukkan wajahnya untuk mencium Luhan tepat di bibirnya, karena dia sudah cukup mendengarnya. Hatinya paham. Hatinya mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Luhan.

Saat dua bibir bertemu, Sehun tidak pernah berpikir kalau itu adalah sesuatu hal yang spesial, sampai ia mencium Luhan. Karena saat ia mencium Luhan, rasanya seperti ada kembang api yang meletup-letup di balik matanya yang terpejam. Membuatnya terhanyut dalam cinta yang telah membuatnya percaya kalau apa pun bisa terjadi.

Luhan adalah sosok yang seperti itu, yang memiliki pengaruh seperti itu padanya. Karena Luhan bisa melihat sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak pernah melihatnya. Karena Luhan menghargai keberadaannya lebih dari Sehun pernah menghargai dirinya sendiri. Membuat ia merasa kalau dirinya lebih dari sekedar seseorang yang bertahan hidup di dunia ini.

Dia merasa benar-benar _hidup_.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Annyeoooong^^**

**Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**Part awal g begitu menyenangkan, tapi part akhirnya seneng tooohh? HunHan kissingan lagi. Sehun mah maen nyo tude sor wae -_-  
Masalah kebohongan Sehun ke Luhan, kita kupas di chap terakhir besok yaaaaaaaaaaa.  
#evilsmirk**

**Last chapter to go! ;)**

**Yang punya pertanyaan, atau ada yang kurang jelas dari translate yang gak jelas ini, bisa tanya di kotak review *modus* ato langsung PM Liyya aja. Selama pertanyaan gak beresiko ngasih spoiler apapun, pasti Liyya jawab kok.**

**See you Next Chapters ya!^^**

**With Love,**

**Liyya**


	14. Chapter 13: 520 (END)

**ANNYEOOOOOOOOOOONG!**

**Chapter terakhir datang. Udah pada siap, kan?**

**G banyak basa-basi deh, langsung bales review aja kali ya...**

**kimkyungshoot: **Jongin ngelepas Sehun yang pernah dicintainya dek. Tapi dia masih tetep sayang sama Sehun yang jadi sahabatnya ;)

**ludeer: **Sehun sama Kai masih labil sangat, makanya rada nguke gt kesannya, sama2 cengeng hehe. FF ChanLu? Pokoknya kl KrisLunya udah kelar deh :P

**Secret:** Hmmmm, end nya udah jelas kan? G gantung kan? hehehe

**alietha doll: **Masalahnya berat dek, makanya proses baikannya juga rada ribet. Sehun sendiri yang bikin ribet nooohh XD

Liyya ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih buat yang mau, baca, follow dan atau Fav, n review. _**Tinywings**_ pasti seneng kalau responnya bagus. Buat yang punya akun, Liyya udah balas di PM masing-masing

**Liyya udah translate-kan cuap-cuap author Tinywings yang ada di akhr cerita. Silahkan dibaca kalau ada yang minat**

**Sincerely**

**0312_luLuEXOtics**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Title: 520**

**Author: Tinywings (dan diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia oleh **_**dikitlagisampe **_**'1-5' dan**_** 0312_luLuEXOtics**_**)**

**Pairing: HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Lenght: 13 Chapters**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Fluff**

**Original fic: story/view/201184/520-kai-luhan-sehun-sehan-hunhan-sekai-selu**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik the wonderful Tinywings, tapi terjemahan ini milik Liyya.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: 520**

* * *

Sehun bukanlah seseorang yang bijak dalam artian tahu banyak tentang kehidupan. Karena masih ada banyak sekali yang masih harus ia pelajari. Sering sekali ia mendengar tentang kalimat 'tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini', bahwa pengetahuan itu selalu menjadi sebuah tekad untuk dinikmati. Tapi Sehun tidak setuju dengan pikiran seperti itu. Menurutnya, orang bijak adalah yang bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan semua jawaban yang diinginkan. Seseorang yang bijak tidak hanya mengetahui, tapi juga memahami dan menerima kenyataan bahwa kau tidak akan bisa menjadi orang bijak seperti yang selalu kau pikirkan.

Namun begitu, Sehun juga tentu saja memiliki visi hidup tersendiri. Dia memiliki pandangannya sendiri tentang bagaimana ia harus menjalani hidupnya. Hidup itu tidak lain adalah kumpulan dari kebetulan dan takdir yang bercampur secara acak, dan agar semua itu menjadi masuk akal, kau perlu menerima kenyataan bahwa terkadang sesuatu itu memang ditakdirkan untuk terjadi. Terkadang sesuatu itu menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik, dan terkadang justru sebaliknya. Kadang-kadang, Sehun akan terbang tinggi di atas awan, dan di kesempatan lain dia akan terjatuh di atas tanah. Itu semua adalah siklus. Sebuah siklus kehidupan tanpa akhir sejak ia menghembuskan nafas untuk pertama kalinya saat dilahirkan hingga tiba waktunya ia harus menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Dan perasaan cemas, rasa takut akan berulangnya siklus itu, bukanlah solusi yang tepat. Bahkan seharusnya, tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti selain kurangnya tekad dan kegigihan yang kau miliki. Sehun percaya, kalau seseorang seharusnya tidak melihat masalah dan tantangan yang ia hadapi sebagai sesuatu yang negatif, melainkan sebagai sesuatu yang harusnya ia rengkuh. Mengpa? Karena setiap kesulitan tidak lain adalah sebuah kesempatan untuk bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi. Karena itulah hal-hal seperti itu seharusnya bisa dilihat sebagi suatu hal yang positif.

Tentu saja kau akan merasakan sakit saat terjatuh, saat sesuatu diambil darimu, saat kau kehilangan sesuatu, semua itu pasti akan terasa menyakitkan. Tapi karena rasa sakit itulah akhirnya kau menyadari apa yang penting bagimu. Saat kau terjatuh, saat itulah kau menyadari seberapa besar keinginanmu untuk bisa terbang tinggi. Mungkin itu terdengar aneh, bahkan konyol, tapi orang hebat sekali pun pasti pernah terjatuh, kan? Bahkan orng-orang yang telah mencapai puncak langit tertinggi sekali pun pernah merasakan hal itu. Mereka terjatuh, terluka, dan kemudian kembali berdiri dengan tekad yang lebih kuat, lagi dan lagi.

Menyalahkan nasib dan takdir hanyalah sebuah usaha untung membuang jauh-jauh tanggung jawab yang harusnya kau pikul. Menyalahkan dunia yang berlaku tidak adil padamu hanyalah sikap kekanakan untuk melindungi rasa tidak percaya diri. Kenyataannya, dunia tidak hanya diisi dengan bunga dan hal-hal manis. Sesekali kau pasti akan terjatuh. Dan saat kau terjatuh, kau belajar sesuatu. Dan saat kau belajar sesuatu, kau mulai bisa lebih menghargai hal-hal di sekitarmu. Itulah sebabnya, rasa putus asa yang terus menghantui seharusnya bisa menjadi sebuah harapan yang besar. Waktu yang terbuang sia-sia untung berpikir negatif juga seharusnya bisa digunakan untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang positif.

Pada dasarnya, semua itu tergantung pada dirimu sendiri. Bukan orang lain.

Suatu ketika, ada seorang Sehun yang begitu takut untuk ditinggal sendirian, yang pernah mengutuk dunia karena telah membuat hidupnya begitu sulit. Ada juga Sehun yang pernah benar-benar ingin menyerah. Namun selalu ada mereka yang menunjukkan padanya bahwa dunia ini juga bisa menjadi sangat indah. Dan itu membuat Sehun juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama pada mereka. Dia ingin menunjukkan cahaya yang begitu ingin mereka lihat, dan berharap kalau mereka bisa melihat cahaya itu dalam cahayanya. Dia tidak pernah tahu apakah dia berhasil atau tidak, tapi selama ia mengerahkan yang terbaik yang ia bisa untuk membuat tempat yang lebih baik bagi mereka yang membutuhkan kenyamanan, maka dia akan merasa bahagia. Kebahagiaan itu datang saat ia berhasil membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya bahagia.

Jadi, saat ia melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang berdiri di depannya. Dengan Jongin yang terlihat ragu-ragu, tidak yakin apa dia benar-benar ingin duduk atau tidak, serta Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lembut dan terlihat senang karena akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan _the one and only_ Sehun, dia tahu kalau ini adalah sebuah awal dalam chapter baru kehidupan mereka. Dia pernah terjatuh, secara brutal, berkali-kali, tapi luka itu pasti akan sembuh pada akhirnya. Ini adalah saat baginya untuk bangun dan kembali melihat ke langit yang cerah. Hubungan yang terjalin antara dirinya dan Jongin adalah sesuatu yang ia harap bisa bertahan selamanya. Sehun tidak mau berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau dia tidak menghabiskan beberapa waktu dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana jadinya hubungan mereka sekarang jika saja saat itu ia bisa lebih berani. Tapi Sehun juga tidak mau menghabiskan sisa hidupnya hanya untuk merenungkan masa lalu yang tak akan kembali. Dia lebih memilih untuk menciptakan sebuah masa depan yang lebih baik.

"Kau pasti Sehun," ujar Kyungsoo seraya mengulurkan tangannya. "Jongin banyak sekali bercerita tentangmu sampai-sampai rasanya aku bisa membayangkan seperti apa wajahmu saat ia bercerita."

Sehun buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya, mengusap tangannya yang sedikit berkeringat pada kemeja yang ia kenakan dan menyambut hangat uluran tangan Kyungsoo. Sebuah senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya. "Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu."

Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan Sehun sangat paham akan sikap sahabatnya itu. Ada masanya saat Jongin ingin sekali memperkenalkan mereka berdua, tapi saat ini dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa benar-benar tersenyum seperti dulu lagi pada Sehun. Dan Sehun memahami hal itu. Tapi tetap saja, dia ingin mencoba. Dia ingin mencoba untuk setidaknya memperbaiki hal-hal yang masih bisa diperbaiki.

"Jongin-ah, Kyungsoo-ssi, silahkan duduk." Sehun mempersilahkan keduanya untuk duduk di bangku kosong yang tersedia di depannya sebelum kembali duduk, masih dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya. "Di luar benar-benar dingin, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Eum. Untung saja salju belum turun, atau kita benar-benar tidak akan bisa berjalan di luar sana."

Saat Kyungsoo tersenyum, Sehun rasa dia mengerti mengapa Jongin bisa tertarik pada pemuda bermata bulat itu. Saat Kyungsoo berbicara, Sehun pikir dia akhirnya mengerti mengapa Jongin bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda di sampingnya itu. Sehun tidak ingin melebih-lebihkan, tapi rasanya, dia seperti melihat _dirinya sendiri_ dalam diri Kyungsoo. Dia melihat kecanggungan yang terpancar dari kedua mata bulat itu, kepolosan dan kenaifan yang tersirat di wajahnya. Dan yang paling menonjol adalah, karena dia melihat senyum cemerlang yang terus terulas di bibir pemuda itu. Sehun dan Kyungsoo adalah dua sosok yang berbeda, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, dari dalam dan juga dari luar. Tapi ada kemiripan yang Sehun rasakan saat ia melihat kedua mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau Jongin akhirnya bisa menemukan seseorang sepertimu, Kyungsoo." Sehun tertawa pelan saat melihat ekspresi terkejut keduanya. "Dia benar-benar beruntung."

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu. "I-itu tidak benar. Akulah yang beruntung karena bertemu dengannya."

Kadang-kadang, semua terasa seperti mimpi. Dan terkadang, kau melihat ke sekelilingmu dan semua terasa begitu tidak nyata. Rasanya seperti kau tidak benar-benar ada di sana, tidak benar-benar hidup. Dan semua itu benar-benar terasa seperti sebuah mimpi yang begitu panjang.

Duduk di depan Jongin dan Kyungsoo terasa seperti mimpi. Karena sejauh yang Sehun ingat, ia selalu berlari dan menghindar. Jadi ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya ia bisa melihat Jongin bahagia bersama orang lain. Saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu, saat itulah pikiran-pikiran seperti itu muncul, membuatnya mengingat perjalanan panjang yang telah mereka lalui sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di titik ini.

"Kalian ingin memesan sesuatu?" tawar Sehun begitu menyadari kalau ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang sudah memesan minuman. "Kalian bisa memesan apa pun yang kalian mau. Aku yang traktir!"

Jongin tertawa kecil untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia masuk ke dalam kafe kecil itu. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau akhirnya _the one and only_ Oh Sehun akan mentraktirku sesuatu."

"Yaah!" ujar Sehun jengkel. "Aku selalu mentraktirmu! Kaulah yang selalu bersikap pelit!"

"Aku yang pelit?" Jongin mendengus pelan, dan memberikan tatapan mengejek pada Sehun. "Maafkan aku, tapi semua pizza dan _bubble tea_ yang selalu kau nikmati itu memangnya apa?"

Sehun baru saja akan membalas ucapan Jongin saat sebuah suara tawa renyah menghentikannya. Kedua sahabat baik itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada pemuda yang duduk di samping Jongin. Kyungsoo terlihat berusaha untuk menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya.

"Jongin benar," ucap Kyungsoo geli. "Kalian berdua benar-benar sahabat baik. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak terkejut kalau Jongin pernah mencintaimu."

Mata Sehun melebar mendengar kalimat itu. Jantungnya mulai berdetak begitu kencang. "K-kau ... Kau tahu?"

"Aku yang mengatakannya," ujar Jongin tanpa menatap mata Sehun. "Karena dia perlu tahu mengapa aku menangis hebat hari itu, saat kau mengungkapkan semuanya."

"La-lalu... Lalu mengapa?" Sehun menggeleng tak percaya. "Bagaimana kau bisa duduk di sini dan melihatku tanpa merasakan apa-apa?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku merasakan sesuatu saat ini," ujar Kyungsoo jujur. "Aku merasakan sebuah persahabatan yang begitu berharga dari dua pemuda yang benar-benar saling perduli satu sama lain. Dan tidak perduli seberapa besar rasa takut yang aku rasakan saat melihatnya, aku tidak akan bisa membencinya." Pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu, tidak saat aku akhirnya bisa melihatmu secara langsung. Membencimu tanpa benar-benar tahu seperti apa sosokmu pasti akan jauh lebih mudah. Tapi sekarang, saat kita sudah bertemu seperti ini, aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa membencimu. Tidak saat Jongin sendiri tidak pernah berhenti menyukaimu sejak awal hingga akhir."

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jongin, ia benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata saat ini. Dia merasa bahagia, sangat bahagia. Memikirkan kalau Jongin tidak pernah menyerah padanya, berhasil membuat Sehun tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Memikirkan bahwa meskipun beberapa hal saat ini telah terkubur di masa lalu, tapi beberapa hal lain masih akan terus berlanjut benar-benar membuat Sehun ingin memeluk Jongin saat itu juga.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau kira aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian? Aku khawatir kau tidak akan memiliki siapa-siapa lagi," Jongin menggigit bibirnya, mencoba untuk menghentikan senyum khas yang terulas di bibirnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau nantinya kau akan merasa depresi karena terlalu merindukanku."

Sehun tertawa senang mendengarnya. "Terima kasih."

Jongin menatap Sehun tepat di kedua matanya dengan kebahagiaan yang sama. "Kau memang harus berterima kasih."

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih karena telah memberitahu Kyungsoo."

"Kau memang harus berterima kasih."

"Terima kasih karena telah menjadi teman terburuk yang pernah aku miliki."

"Dengan senang hati."

"Terima kasih karena mentraktirku hari ini."

"Tch! Enak saja!"

.

* * *

Sehun pernah berteriak nyaring di depan Luhan bahwa dia mencintai Jongin. Jadi Luhan tahu betul perasaan seperti apa yang pernah ia pendam untuk Jongin. Yang Luhan tidak tahu adalah perasaan seperti apa yang Sehun pendam untuknya. Sehun belum pernah mengatakannya. _Timing_-nya selalu tidak cukup bagus untuk mengungkapkannya. Karena itulah, saat ia tengah menyusuri jalan setapak sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan hari itu, Sehun sadar bahwa tidak akan ada kesempatan yang lebih bagus dari sekarang. Tidak ada tempat dan waktu yang lebih tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan pada pemuda itu.

Luhan perlu tahu. Dia berhak untuk tahu.

"Sehun, kau mau es krim?" tanya Luhan lembut seraya menatap Sehun.

Untuk sesaat Sehun merasa ragu, sebelum ia akhirnya menelan dalam-dalam semua keraguannya dan membalas tatapan Luhan. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit terkejut karena sedari tadi Sehun terus bersikap aneh. Dia akan mengalihkan pandangan dari Luhan setelah tiga detik dan selalu menghindar saat Luhan mencoba untuk bersandar lebih dekat padanya. Tapi sekarag dia justru berdiri di depan Luhan dengan kebulatan tekad yang terpancar di kedua matanya. Sudah cukup lama ia ingin melakukan ini, jadi tidak ada kata 'berbalik' lagi.

"Aku... Luhan, aku..." Sehun terus membasahi bibir dan menggaruk tengkuknya karena gugup. "Aku..."

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

Sehun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, menutup matanya beberapa detik, sebelum kalimat itu akhirnya mengalir lancar dari bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Senyum yang terulas di bibir Luhan terlihat bersinar dengan begitu indah, kilau yang terpancar di keduanya mengalahkan cahaya dari ribuan bintang, dan saat Luhan berusaha untuk menutupi kegembiraan itu dari wajahnya, ia terlihat begitu menawan. Luhan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan orang lain, karena di mata Sehun, keindahan pemuda itu benar-benar tak terlukiskan. Ada sesuatu tentang Luhan yang membuatnya merasa begitu spesial, membuatnya merasa lebih dari sekedar seseorang yang bertahan hidup di dunia ini. Dan Sehun akan menjadi seseorang yang amat sangat bodoh jika ia sampai membiarkan Luhan pergi dari hidupnya.

"Aku memang tidak membawa bunga saat ini, memang tidak mengatakan itu saat kita sedang makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah. Tapi aku bisa memberikan hatiku dan mengungkapkan perasaanku di tengah jalan, dimana semua orang bisa mendengarkannya. Dan aku rasa itu cukup menyenangkan." Keduanya tertawa pelan mendengar pernyataan itu. "Jadi, aku harap kau mau menerima alasan menyedihkan itu, dan menerima perasaanku."

"Aku..." Luhan mencoba menutupi senyumnya tanpa hasil. "Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau sama sekali tidak membelikan beberapa tangkai bunga untukku."

"Bunga-bunga itu akan layu pada akhirnya." Sehun mencoba membela diri.

Luhan tertawa. "Meski begitu, akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kau memberikanku sesuatu."

"Aku akan memberikan hatiku!" ujarnya tak mau kalah.

"Hmmmm, bagaimana ya? Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau aku menginginkannya," ucap Luhan seraya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan jahil.

Sehun tersenyum miring sebelum merogoh sakunya, mencoba untuk menemukan hadiah yang telah ia persiapkan untuk Luhan sebelumnya. "Kalau begitu, apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan hadiah ini?"

Mata Luhan melebar terkejut begitu melihat sebuah kotak putih kecil dengan pita merah yang melingkarinya. "I-itu apa?"

"Hatiku!" jawab Sehun berpura-pura merasa kecewa. "Tapi sepertinya kau tidak menginginkannya, jadi lebih baik aku memberikannya pada orang lain—"

Sehun baru saja akan berbalik dan bersikap seolah-olah akan memberikan hadiah itu pada siapapun yang pertama ia lihat saat Luhan dengan cepat mengambil hadiah itu dari tangannya. "Tidak boleh! Ini milikku!"

Sehun tertawa melihat Luhan yang memegang erat hadiah itu di tangannya yang terlihat memerah karena cuaca yang begitu dingin hari itu. Ia lalu sedikit menundukkan kepala dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Membiarkan kelopak matanya menutup, untuk menikmati momen indah ini. Perasaan dicintai dan mencintai seseorang benar-benar tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Dan Sehun sadar kalau dia mulai berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu romantis saat berhadapan dengan Luhan. Baginya, tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari ini, bersama dengan Luhan seperti ini, dengan dua hati yang berdetak menjadi satu.

"Jadi..." Sehun berbisik pelan di bibir Luhan. "Apa itu berarti kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Binar di mata Luhan sudah cukup memberikan jawaban yang Sehun inginkan, tapi satu kata yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu memperjelas semuanya.

"_Yes_!"

Memberikan hatimu untuk orang lain adalah suatu hal yang mustahil. Jelas saja, kau pasti akan mati jika melakukan itu. Namun demikian, kenyataan bahwa kau merasa seolah hatimu bukan milikmu lagi, pemikiran seperti itulah yang membuatmu mengatakannya. Saat Sehun berkata kalau dia akan memberikan hatinya pada Luhan, Sehun mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia benar-benar bermaksud bahwa hati yang ada di dalam tubuhnya bukan lagi miliknya. Luhan telah mengambilnya, membuatnya berdetak begitu cepat saat ia sedang bersama Sehun dan membuatnya berdetak amat sangat lambat saat Luhan tak di sana. Lagi dan lagi, Luhan-lah yang mengontrol hati yang pernah menjadi milik Sehun, pernah sekali menjadi milik Jongin, tapi sekarang seratus persen milik Luhan,

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sehun seraya menautkan jemari tangan mereka dan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Luhan.

Luhan selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan, selalu membuatnya lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas, selalu membuatnya gelisah. Luhan bisa saja dengan sangat mudah membuat Sehun merasa kalah, membuat Sehun ingin melakukan semua perintah Luhan hanya demi bisa menikmati momen kebersamaan mereka lebih lama. Karena jika itu Luhan, maka yang terjadi akan selalu seperti itu.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Ya. memang selalu begitu.

.

* * *

Sehun berbaring dengan kepala di atas pangkuan Luhan, membiarkan pemuda itu bermain-main dengan rambutnya. Matanya tertuju pada program yang sedag ditayangkan di televisi . Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Sehun menyadari kalau Luhan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan program itu. Ia tersenyum kecil sembari memegang tangan Luhan, menghentikan kegiatan pemuda yang tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya itu.

"Apa kau begitu mencintai rambutku?"

Luhan tersenyum jahil. "Tentu saja."

"Tch! Aku merasa terganggu."

"Tidak saat kau dengan sukarela membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu."

Sehun menghela nafas kalah. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau boleh memainkan rambutku sepuasmu. Dan aku hanya akan meratapi nasib sambil merenung mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang lebih mencintai rambutku daripada diriku."

"Kau benar-benar kekanakan, Oh Sehun," ujar Luhan dengan jemari yang masih berada di atas rambut lembut Sehun.

"Hmmm, benarkah? Tapi sayangnya aku sudah dewasa," jawab Sehun dengan seringai nakalnya.

"Berbicara denganmu kadang-kadang memang menjengkelkan," Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, menghapus jarak di antara mereka. "Kalau begitu, kita tidak perlu bicara."

.

* * *

Hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama Luhan terasa begitu indah, begitu luar biasa, begitu sempurna. Rasanya seolah Luhan mengubah semua pola pikir rasional yang selama ini telah ia yakini. Luhan bisa membuatnya benar-benar gila hanya dengan satu senyuman dan satu ciuman di bibir. Terkadang, mereka hanya mengobrol hal-hal tak penting tapi terasa begitu penting baginya. Setiap kali mereka bersitatap, rasanya seperti baru pertama kali. Pertama kali merka jatuh cinta. Rasanya seperti jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi pada orang yang sama.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu," Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan yang menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

Sehun tersenyum saat merasakan sebuah senyuman yang terbentuk di bibir Luhan. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Sahut Sehun.

Luhan menggigit pelan bahu Sehun sebelum berkata. "Aku rasa, aku yang paling mencintaimu!"

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kalian mau bermesraan. Tapi TOLONG! Berhentilah bersikap seperti dua abg yang sedang dimabuk cinta di depanku."

Jongin berujar saat melihat bagaimana Luhan dan Sehun sedikit terlalu menikmati es krim mereka, saling menyuapi dengan sendok masing-masing seolah Jongin tidak ada di sana. Pemandangan seperti ini bukanlah apa yang ingin ia lihat saat mengatakan kalau ia ingin bertemu dengan keduanya. Benar-benar bukan apa yang ia perkirakan saat Sehun berkata kalau mereka sedang berada di kedai es krim.

"Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk datang kemari," ujar Sehun seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Jika aku tidak datang, aku takut kalau-kalau aku tidak akan ingat lagi bagaimana wajah sahabatku," Jongin duduk di kursi yang tersedia di depan keduanya. "Beginikah caramu memperlakukan sahabatmu sendiri, Oh Sehun?"

"Kaulah orang yang lebih memilih ajakan Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke konser daripada jadwal membunuh zombie mingguan kita!" bantah Sehun tak mau kalah.

Jongin terbahak mendengar sanggahan itu. "Yaaah! Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku akan membayarnya. Aku bahkan mengajakmu untuk menginap di rumahku minggu berikutnya."

"Bagaimana mungkin konser EXO lebih penting dari pada menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatmu sendiri? Sejauh yang aku tahu, _boyband_ itu tidak lebih dari segerombolan _flower boys_ yang sedang berkumpul. Apa kau yakin kalau Kyungsoo tidak naksir pada salah satu dari mereka? Aku dengar _magnae_-nya cukup seksi," ucap Sehun panjang lebar kemudian kembali memakan es krimnya.

"Kyungsoo bukan pemuda seperti itu!" sanggah Jongin tak terima sebelum mengerang pelan. "Dan _please_! Berhentilah memakan es krim dari mangkuk yang sama di depanku. Pemandangan ini membuatku bergidik ngeri."

Luhan berhenti makan dan mendorong mangkuk es krim di depannya pada Sehun dan menatap Jongin dengan sebuah senyum menyesal. "Maafkan kami, Jongin."

"Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan salahmu, Luhan. Hanya saja, pria bodoh di sampingmu itu," Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak percaya kalau aku pernah jatuh cinta padamu, Oh Sehun. Kalau saja aku tahu kau akan berubah seperti ini, lebih baik aku bunuh diri daripada jatuh cinta padamu."

"Yaaah! Kim Jongin! Tarik kembali kata-kata itu!" teriak Sehun.

Jongin menyeringai jahil, jelas sekali kalau dia merasa senang dengan reaksi sahabatnya itu. "Bagaimana caranya aku menarik kembali kata-kata yang sudah terlanjur aku ucapkan?"

Sehun merengut kesal. "Kau mengerikan, Kim Jongin!"

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama untukmu, Oh Sehun!" Jongin tersenyum puas, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

Sehun baru saja akan membalas ucapan Jongin saat sebuah nada dering menarik perhatiaannya. Luhan cepat-cepat mencari ponselnya sebelum kemudian undur diri untuk menjawap panggilan itu. Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut mengiyakan. Dan begitu Luhan pergi, Jongin langsung mengambil sendok di tangan Sehun dan memakan es krim mereka.

"Yaah! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Jongin?" tanya Sehun kaget.

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan rasa es krim itu karena kalian berdua terlihat benar-benar menikmatinya tadi." Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya jijik, "tapi ini terlalu manis untukku."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah memakannya!" tukas Sehun seraya mengambil kembali sendoknya.

Pandangan mata Jongin melembut saat ia melihat bagaimana Sehun berusaha menghabiskan sisa es krim itu. "Aku ikut bahagia untuk kalian berdua."

Kelembutan dan ketulusan yang tersirat dalam suara Jongin benar-benar sangat berarti untuk Sehun. Lebih dari yang ia bayangkan. Karena itu, ia memilih untuk tetap menundukkan kepala dan menghindari tatapan Jongin. "Terima kasih."

"Apa... Apakah Luhan masih menunggu?"

Pertanyaan sederhana itu membuat Sehun membeku di tempat. Membuatnya memikirkan sesuatu yang benar-benar terlupakan olehnya. Membuatnya mengingat kalau semua ini berawal dari dia yang menyukai Jongin dan Luhan yang mencintai Joonmyun. Dan Luhan yang selalu menginginkan sebuah perpisahan, sebuah kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Joonmyun. Dan entah Luhan memang telah melepaskan semua keinginan itu atau tidak, Sehun tidak pernah tahu. Dia tidak perah bertanya.

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu."

"Lalu... Apa kau pernah mengatakan padanya tentang tulisan itu. Kalau kau adalah orang yang—"

"_No_!" teriak Sehun, sedikit terlalu keras. "Aku... Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya!" Ia membenamkan wajah pada kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak mengatakannya..."

Bukannya Sehun tidak ingin mengakui perbuatan dosa yang pernah ia lakukan di masa lalu. Karena sejujurnya, dia benar-benar ingin mengakui hal itu pada Luhan. Tapi pada satu titik, kebohongan itu tertutup begitu saja oleh cinta yang mereka miliki, dan perasaan takut kehilangan itu menjadi semakin besar dalam dirinya, dan Sehun tidak tahu lagi apakah dia bisa mengatakan hal itu. Sehun merasa kalau itu semua bukanlah sebuah masalah besar selama ia ada di sana untuk Luhan, karena Joonmyun sudah tidak di sini lagi dan Sehun-lah bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaan seumur hidup pada Luhan.

"Itu... Mungkin tidak akan mengubah apa pun, atau justru mengacaukan semuanya," ujar Jongin ragu. "Tapi aku rasa kau seharusnya bisa jujur pada Luhan tentang apa yang telah kau lakukan. Tidak adil bagi Luhan jika kau tetap merahasiakan ini darinya, Sehun."

"Aku akan membayar hal itu dengan hidupku!" teriak Sehun, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

Jongin menatap sahabatnya dengan penuh simpati. "Tapi aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan bisa menyimpan rahasia itu seumur hidupmu. Sehun-ah, perasaan takut kehilangan yang kau rasakan itu tidak sepadan dengan semua yang telah terjadi antara kau dan Luhan. Aku... Aku tahu, mungkin memang sudah tidak masuk akal lagi untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Luhan, tapi jika kau tetap bersikeras ingin membangun hubungan kalian di atas sebuah kebohongan, aku tidak yakin kalau itu akan membawa kebaikan untuk kalian berdua."

"Tapi bagaimana, Jongin...? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengatakan pada Luhan kalau akulah orang yang telah menulis pesan di belakang kursi itu? Bagaimana—"

"Kau... melakukan apa?"

Jantung Sehun berhenti berdetak. Suara yang sarat dengan nada menuduh itu membuatnya mendongak, kedua matanya terbelalak lebar saat bertemu pandang dengan kedua mata Luhan. Pemuda itu berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan bibir bergetar dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang paling takut untuk ia lihat.

"L-Luhan ini semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan—" Jongin akngkat suara karena Sehun terlihat begitu terkejut untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tidak, Jongin! Aku ingin Sehun yang mengatakannya padaku," potong Luhan seraya menatap tajam pada Sehun. "Apa sebenarnya yang sudah kau lakukan, Oh Sehun?!"

_Oh Sehun._

Suara Luhan saat menyebut namanya membuat Sehun ingin menangis saat itu juga. Semua ini salah, sangat salah dan dia benar-benar berharap kalau ia bisa kembali ke masa beberapa menit lalu untuk mengubah semuanya.

"Aku... Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyimpan kebohongan ini darimu, Luhan!" teriak Sehun panik, tidak perduli pada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap penasaran ke arah mereka.

Setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata Luhan, dan Sehun tahu kalau kali ini dia tidak bisa lari. Seperti ada sesuatu yang meremas kuat jantungnya dan membuatnya sesak. Tapi tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari bayangan Luhan yang sedang menangis yang akan selalu tersimpan di memori otaknya. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari itu.

"Aku penasaran, aku besikap bodoh, sangat bodoh..." aku Sehun dengan suara yang begitu pelan dan lemah. "Aku... Memang aku yang menulis pesan itu... Aku... Aku hanya ingin membantumu! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau semua itu akan menjadi sangat rumit!"

Saat itu Sehun berpikir kalau Luhan menginginkan bantuannya untuk melepaskan semuanya. Dari awal hingga akhir, Sehun selalu berpikir seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau semua justru akan menjadi begitu rumit, amat sangat rumit.

"Jadi... Kalimat menghibur yang kau katakan waktu itu... Kenyataan bahwa kau mengatakan padaku untuk mempercayaimu saat sebenarnya kaulah orang yang telah menciptakan semua kesedihan itu... Kau!" seru Luhan seraya menangis, "Kau adalah orang yang telah menghancurkan hatiku dan berusaha untuk menyatukan kembali serpihan-serpihan itu! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu padaku?!"

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakitimu, Luhan! Aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal itu! Dan aku berusaha sebisaku untuk membayar semua yang telah aku lakukan!" ujar Sehun, dengan suara yang bergetar, seraya berdiri dari duduknya untuk meraih tangan Luhan. Tapi pemuda itu justru menepis tangannya. "Bukankah... Bukankah kita telah saling menemukan cinta yang baru saat ini?"

"Ini bukan tentang apakah kau bermaksud untuk menyakitiku atau tidak! Ini bukan tentang hubungan yang kita jalin saat ini! Bukan tentang perasaan yang sama-sama kita miliki! Ini adalah tentang sebuah kenyataan bahwa ini! Semua ini!" Luhan menunjuk pada mereka berdua. "Dibangun di atas sebuah kebohongan! Hanya sebuah hati yang merasa menyesal dan sebuah hati yang hampa! Aku pikir kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang percaya padaku. Tapi nyatanya kau hanya berusaha untuk menebus kesalahan yang sudah terlanjur kau lakukan!"

Kekecewaan itu. Tuduhan itu. Kebenaran itu. Jelas sekali bagi Sehun kalau dia telah amat sangat menyakiti Luhan. Saat itu, dia begitu takut untuk mengakui perbuatannya. Benar-benar takut. Tapi saat ini, dia takut sekali untuk berbohong lagi. Karena dia tahu, satu saja kebohongan lagi maka Luhan benar-benar akan hancur. Bagi seseorang yang tidak menginginkan hal lain selain kebenaran, satu kebohongan adalah sebuah kehancuran. Satu saja kebohongan sama berbahayanya dengan sebilah pisau yang menancap tepat di jantung.

"Mengapa, Sehun..." Luhan berbisik pelan. "Mengapa...?"

Sehun menangis dalam diam. "Karena saat itu aku benar-benar hanya ingin menolongmu."

.

* * *

Sehun mengusap wajahnya gusar sambil terus tetap berusaha untuk menghubungi Luhan. Baru setelah pesan yang ke tujuh dan panggilan yang ke lima belas akhirnya Sehun menerima kenyataan bahwa Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara dengannya. Baru setelah lima jam kemudian akhirnya Sehun memutuskan bahwa dia tidak bisa lagi memegang ponselnya tanpa meneteskan air mata. Tanpa kata, dia melihat Luhan meninggalkan kedai es krim yang mereka kunjungi tadi, menepis pelan tangan Jongin yang berusaha untuk menenangkannya, dan menangis tanpa bisa dicegah saat kembali ke rumah.

Bukannya Sehun berpikiran kalau apa yang terjadi hari ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Karena jika dipikir-pikir lagi, pada akhirnya dia tetap harus mengatakan semua itu pada Luhan. Tidak mungkin Sehun bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan itu selamanya. Tapi tetap saja, kejadian tiba-tiba yang baru saja terjadi sore tadi benar-benar mengguncang dirinya.

Luhan butuh waktu. Karena semua ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diterima begitu saja. Dan Sehun siap untuk memberikan waktu selama apa pun yang dibutuhkan oleh pemuda itu. Sehun benar-benar siap. Tapi kenyataan kalau setelah ini hubungan mereka bisa saja berubah menjadi seperti sebelumnya, kalau mereka tidak akan bisa bersama lagi, itulah yang paling ia takutkan.

Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal, berharap akan ada sebuah jalan keluar untuk masalah ini.

Jongin bilang, Luhan kembali duduk di dalam bis 520 lagi setiap hari, menghabiskan waktunya untuk menunggu seseorang yang selama ini ia tunggu. Luhan terlihat sangat kacau, seperti mayat hidup. Jongin berkata padanya kalau Luhan bilang dia merasa seperti telah mengkhianati Joonmyun, mengkhianati cintanya dengan melupakan pria itu dan berlari bersama Sehun. Ia merasa seakan-akan dirinya telah terperdaya oleh trik menyakitkan dari surga dan sekarang surga itu tengah mengejeknya yang telah terpikat dengan begitu mudah.

Semua yang diceritakan oleh Jongin sama sekali tidak mengurangi kesedihan di hati Sehun juga keinginannya untuk masuk ke dalam bus itu dan berkata pada Luhan kalau dia harus menghentikan semua ini. Karena ini bukanlah kehidupan yang mestinya dijalani oleh pemuda itu. Jika saja Joonmyun benar-benar datang dan bertemu dengan Luhan, dia pasti juga akan berkata pada Luhan untuk hidup dalam kebahagiaan. Tapi nyatanya Luhan tidak bahagia saat ini. Sama sekali tidak bahagia.

Dan akhirnya, setelah berhari-hari menghindari bus itu, setelah berhari-hari ia mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, Sehun memutuskan untuk menemui Luhan. Dia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan, dan dia tidak akan mengelaknya. Tapi dia juga berhak untuk memberitahu Luhan bahwa itu semua bukan hanya sekedar sebuah kebohongan. Ada hal lain yang juga tersimpan dalam kebohongan itu.

Saat tatapannya jatuh pada sosok yang dicarinya, jantung Sehun terasa seperti diremas dengan begitu kuat, ingin rasanya ia memukul dirinya sendiri, karena Jongin sama sekali tidak melebih-lebihkan kalimatnya. Sosok di depannya telah kehilangan cahaya yang selalu terpancar dari sana, kehilangan binar-binar indah, kehilangan segalanya yang pernah membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang malaikat dulunya. Saat ini, sosok terlihat begitu kacau dan tidak lebih dari seorang pemuda yang tidak lagi menunggu karena dia percaya kalau mereka akan bertemu, tapi karena ia merasa bersalah dan harus menunggu. Penantian itu tak lagi terlihat seperti sesuatu yang begitu murni melainkan sebuah upaya sia-sia sebagai penebus dosa.

Luhan bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun sampai pemuda yang lebih muda itu berdiri di depannya. Mata kosongnya menolak untuk menatap Sehun tapi sedikit pergerakan dari kedua bola mata yang begitu dikaguminya itu adalah bukti yang cukup kalau Luhan telah melihatya. Luhan tahu kalau ia ada di sini.

"Luhan..."

Tidak ada respon. Sehun tahu dia tidak bisa berharap kalau pemuda itu akan menanggapinya. Tapi tak apa. Selama Luhan tidak lari darinya, tidak memotong apa yang ingin ia sampaikan, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk saat ini. Itu adalah yang terbaik yang bisa ia dapatkan saat ini.

"Aku... Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Saat itu... Saat itu, saat kau mengatakan padaku siapa nama pria itu, aku pikir aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa kau mau menunggunya dengan begitu setia. Apa yang membuatmu mau menunggu seseorang hingga seperti itu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Rasanya begitu sulit untuk dimengerti. Sama sekali tak pernah terintas di benakku kalau ternyata Joonmyun telah tiada dan kau benar-benar berharap agar bisa bertemu dengannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku... Aku merasa takut, aku akui itu. Aku kira aku bisa menebus kesalahan itu tanpa harus menceritakannya padamu. Seperti seorang bocah yang telah memecahkan vas bunga kesayangan ibunya tapi tidak mau mengaku. Lalu kemudian... Kita menjadi lebih dari sekedar orang asing. Dan perlahan aku melupakan hal itu, atau mungkin itu aku hanya berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri kalau semua itu tidak penting lagi, tidak perlu lagi untuk bercerita padamu. Karena aku melihat kau tersenyum dengan begitu indah dan aku pikir itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku melihat kau mulai bisa melepaskan penantian itu dan mulai menjadi Luhan seperti yang selama ini kau inginkan... Maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu."

Luhan tidak mendongak apalagi menatapnya, tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, tapi Sehun bisa melihat air mata yang terus megalir di kedua pipi tirusnya. Rasanya sakit sekali melihat Luhan yang menangis seperti ini, dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, dia sendirilah penyebab air mata itu. Karena jika itu karena orang lain, paling tidak Sehun bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menghiburnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan itu karena dirinya sendirilah yang telah membuat Luhan menangis. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menatap Luhan yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya, berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisnya. Dia hanya bisa melihat dan menahan diri untuk tidak berhambur ke sana dan mengusap air mata itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menyaksikan sang terkasih hancur berkeping-keping di depan matanya sendiri.

Detik berikutnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk turun di pemberhentia selanjutnya yang berada di dekat rumah Jongin, karena dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk mendengarkan Luhan menangis tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun. Dia segera berlari begitu pintu terbuka, tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang, karena jika dia melihat ke belakang saat itu, Sehun tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

Baru saat ia sudah berdiri di luar, nafas tak beraturan dan jantung yang berdetak kencang, akhirnya dia bisa menoleh ke jendela bus dan bersitatap dengan kedua mata Luhan. Sehun menelan ludahnya yang terasa begitu pahit sebelum merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel dan segera menghubungi Luhan. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa, tapi hatinya seolah memerintahkan seperti itu. Memerintahkannya untuk menghubingi Luhan. Pintu bus mulai kembali tertutup, dan jantung Sehun terasa seperti akan melompat dari tempatnya karena cemas.

Saat Luhan menerima panggilannya, Sehun hampir saja menangis.

"Luhan, aku..."

Bus itu mulai kembali berjalan, membawa Luhan jauh dari Sehun. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan tidak menjawab. Tidak mengatakan apa pun. Tapi dia juga tidak memutuskan sambungan telepon. Perlahan, wajah Luhan mulai tak terlihat seiring bus yang melaju semakin jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sampai kemudian bus berbelok dan benar-benar hilang dari pandangan. Tapi Luhan masih belum memutuskan sambungan telepon, dan itu membuat Sehun semakin berharap.

Butuh satu menit lebih sebelum akhirnya suara lembut Luhan terdengar di telinga Sehun.

"Aku tahu, Sehun. Aku tahu."

.

.

* * *

Sehun menunggu datangnya bus dengan sabar. Sebuah senyum tersungging manis di bibirnya. Sudah berminggu-minggu sejak ia menelfon Luhan di halte bis saat itu, sejak terakhir kali ia melihat wajah Luhan. Awalnya memang terasa begitu berat, tapi setelah beberapa waktu Sehun sadar, jika ia menginginkan sebuah kesempatan, maka dia harus bersabar. Dia harus menunggu. Luhan bahkan menunggu berbulan-bulan, jadi beberapa minggu bukan masalah untuk Sehun.

Hari ini, tiba-tiba saja ia menerima pesan singkat dari Luhan. dia terkejut, tapi juga merasa sangat senang, karena akhirnya ia bisa berkomunikasi lagi dengan Luhan.

_**Aku sudah bertemu dengan Joonmyun.**_

Sehun tahu kalau dia harus menemui Luhan secepatnya. Pasti ada alasan mengapa pemuda itu mengatakan itu padanya, dan Sehun harus bertemu dengan Luhan, apa pun yang terjadi. Dia merasa perlu mendengarkan langsung dari Luhan apa yang dikatakan oleh Joonmyun saat mereka bertemu. Apakah dia sudah mendapatkan perpisahan yang selama ini ia inginkan atau tidak. Dia butuh jawaban itu.

Begitu bus itu berhenti di depannya, Sehun segera masuk ke dalam, menggesek kartu transportasinya dan bergegas ke bagian belakang bus. Keadaan bus saat itu nyaris kosong. Dan Luhan duduk di tempat biasa dengan tatapan penuh harap namun juga sarat akan keraguan. Sepertinya Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, dan Sehun akan mendengarkannya dengan sukarela. Lebih dari sekedar sukarela, karena sebenarnya dia sangat berharap untuk bisa mendengar suara Luhan.

Dia mengambil duduk di ujung satunya dari kursi paling belakang, di seberang Luhan, sebuah tempat duduk yang membawa begitu banyak kenangan. Kenangan yang baik dan juga yang buruk.

"Joonmyun... Dia menemuiku hari ini." ujar Luhan lembut, dan Sehun tidak pernah menyadari kalau dia begitu merindukan suara Luhan sampai dia mendengarkannya lagi.

"A-apa... Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menatap ke bawah, menatap kedua tangannya yang tengah bermain dengan sesuatu sebelum kembali menatap Sehun ragu, "Sebelum aku mengatakannya padamu, aku ingin mengetahui satu hal. Saat kau berkata kalau kau mencintaiku, cinta seperti apa yang kau maksudkan?"

"Aku..."

"_Ada saat ketika kau berpikir bahwa hidup sendiri bukanlah suatu hal yang sulit. Kau tidak membutuhkan siapa pun untuk menemanimu dan membuatmu tetap bertahan. Namun saat kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa membuatmu berpikir kalau hidup tanpa dirinya adalah sebuah hal yang tidak mungkin, itu berarti kau mencintai orang tersebut."_

"Aku tidak pernah tahu apa itu cinta sampai aku bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar tahu apa arti dari kata cinta. Tapi saat aku berkata kalau aku mencintaimu," ujar Sehun seraya menatap Luhan tepat di kedua matanya. "Yang aku maksud adalah, saat aku memikirkan kalau aku harus hidup tanpamu... Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah terasa seperti akhir dari segalanya bagiku. Karena saat itu, dan bahkan sampai sekarang, kau telah menjadi seseorang yang begitu penting bagiku, dan aku tidak akan bisa hidup lagi tanpa adanya dirimu."

Luhan terisak beberapa saat, pandangan mata kembali tertuju pada sesuatu di tangannya. "Kau mau duduk di sebelahku?"

Sehun terbelalak kaget mendengar kalimat Luhan. Tempat duduk di sebelah Luhan bukanlah sekedar tempat duduk biasa. Di mata mereka tempat duduk itu adalah tempat yang istimewa bagi Luhan.

Tapi kerinduan yang terpancar di kedua mata indah itu mengatakan padanya kalau Luhan benar-benar serius saat meminta Sehun untuk duduk di sana. Karena itu Sehun berdiri perlahan dan berjalan ke arah Luhan. Perjalanan yang harus ia lalui dari tempat duduknya ke tempat duduk di samping Luhan adalah sebuah perjalanan yang begitu panjang. Sebuah perjalanan yang penuh dengan tantangan. Berkali-kali, ia terjatuh dan kemudian kembali berdiri. Tapi akhirnya dia menang, akhirnya dia bisa duduk di tempat itu dengan keinginan Luhan sendiri.

Sehun akhirnya bisa menjadi orang yang duduk di samping Luhan.

Dan saat dia duduk di dekat Luhansaat ia akhirnya bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Luhan yang bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya. Saat itulah dia bisa melihat dengan jelas benda apa yang sedari tadi terus digenggam oleh Luhan. Sebuah hadiah yang telah ia berikan pada Luhan saat ia mengungkapkan perasaannya hari itu.

_Hati_nya.

Saat Luhan mencium Sehun tepat di bibir, Luhan memutuskan Sehun tidak perlu tahu kalau sebenarnya dia tidak pernah bisa bertemu dengan Joonmyun selain di dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Saat Luhan mencium Sehun tepat di bibir, dia memutuskan kalau dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Sehun, apapun yang terjadi. Karena saat ini, menunggu Joonmyun tidak lagi terasa berarti apa-apa baginya. Dulu, dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan apakah Joonmyun benar-benar akan datang menemuinya atau tidak, dia hanya ingin menunggu. Tapi sekarang, Luhan pikir, kalaupun seandainya Joonmyun benar-benar datang dan menemuinya, semua itu sudah tidak lagi berarti baginya.

Dan untuk beberapa alasan, dia ingin sekali percaya kalau Sehun adalah seseorang yang telah dikirimkan oleh Joonmyun untuknya. Kalau semua ini adalah perbuatan Joonmyun. Bertemu dengan Sehun adalah karena keinginan Joonmyun. Untuk beberapa alasan, dia percaya kalau pada akhirnya, Sehun-lah orang yang benar-benar ia tunggu selama ini. Karena walau bagaimanapun Joonmyun tidak akan mungkin kembali. Malaikat penjaganya telah berada di surga, mengamatinya dari sana. Dan Sehun adalah orang yang, tanpa sadar, telah ditunggunya selama ini.

Dan saat ia membuka kedua matanya, dan melihat wajah Joonmyun yang tersenyum begitu indah di samping Sehun, Luhan tahu kalau dia benar-benar mengerti Joonmyun.

"_Kau telah menunggu begitu lama,"_ ujar Joonmyun dengan senyum lembutnya, _"jadi jangan pernah melepaskannya!"_

Luhan tersenyum.

"_Tidak akan."_

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan senyum cerah yang terulas di bibirnya.

"_Aku tidak akan melepaskannya."_

.

.

_I love you._

_._

_Wo ai ni._

_._

_520._

_._

* * *

**Tinywings' Note:**

* * *

**Dear all,**

**Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari perjalanan panjang 520. 520 sendiri dimulai dengan cerita singkat tentang seorang pemuda misterius dan seorang pemuda yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Lalu 520 berubah menjadi lebih dari sekedar itu. Cerita ini menjadi cerita paling berarti bagiku, karena dalam cerita ini tersimpan kepingan-kepingan diriku. Dua tahun aku menulis cerita ini. Dan dalam dua tahun itu, aku juga berkembang menjadi lebih dewasa. Dari seorang Sehun yang selalu merasa cemas dan ketakutan menjadi seirang Sehun yang tidak lagi takut terjatuh. Aku pun begitu, dan aku juga belajar banyak. Yang paling utama, aku mempelajari bahwa orang lain memang bisa melihat cahaya dalam cahayaku. Dan hal itu mendorongku untuk terus melakukan apa yang aku lakukan selama ini: tersenyum cerah dan membuat orang lain bahagia.**

**Dulu aku selalu berharap kalau orang-orang bisa hidup dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Dan sekarang, aku tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin. Hidup tidaklah selalu indah dan juga sempurna. Sekarang, aku ingin berharap agar orang-orang memiliki hidup yang sangat bermakna, sebuah kehidupan dimana setiap tantangan seharusnya bisa direngkuh dengan hangat karena semua itu akan membuatmu menjadi sosok yang lebih baik lagi. Sekarang, aku berharap dari hatiku yang paling dalam kalau kalian semua mau belajar untuk selalu bangkit lagi, karena setiap kali kau terjatuh dan berdiri lagi, kau menjadi seseorang yang lebih hebat. Siklus ini sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah.**

**Dan di dalam cerita ini, kalian bisa melihat kilasan dari ceritaku yang lain, karena aku rasa memang beginilah aku. Ketika aku menulis sebuah cerita, aku menaruh perasaanku di dalamnya. Jadi saat kalian membaca tulisanku tentang jatuh dan bangkit lagi, secara tidak langsung kalian juga melihat diriku yang terjatuh dan mencoba untuk bangkit kembali. Kalian juga akan melihat tema-tema seperti kebahagiaan, beranjak dewasa dan masih banyak lagi. Aku telah menghabiskan dua tahun menulis cerita ini dan membaginya dengan kalian semua. Jadi kalian juga boleh menceritakan kisah kalian padaku. Karena kita semua pernah merasakan sakitnya saat terjatuh, dan terkadang kita semua membutuhkan seseorang di samping kita. Dan jika aku bisa, aku pasti akan membantu.**

**Ini adalah saatnya untuk mengakhiri cerita ini. Saat pertama menulisnya dulu, aku sudah memutuskan untuk memberikannya judul 520. Karena 520 berarti aku mencintaimu. Suholah yang telah membuat Sehun dan Luhan bertemu dan akhirnya bisa bersama. Cinta itu yang membuat mereka bersatu. Ending sebenarnya yang aku pikirkan dua tahun lalu adalah Suho yang datang pada Luhan dan berkata padanya untuk hidup bahagia. Dan dua tahun kemudian, hari ini, saat aku sedang menulis chapter ini, aku rasa ini adalah ending yang lebih baik. Luhan yang berkata tentang bagaimana dia akan melanjutkan hidupnya terasa seperti ending yang bagus. Karena Luhan dan Sehun telah melalui perjalanan yang begitu panjang, jadi semua keputusan ada di tangan mereka. Dan keputusan yang mereka ambil, saat mereka mengikuti apa kata hati mereka, itu akan menuntun mereka menuju sebuah kebahagiaan. Sehun dan Jongin bisa saja menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa, tapi mereka tetap masih luar biasa dengan cara mereka sendiri. Kita semua pasti memiliki suatu masa saat kita tidak ingin melepaskan sesuatu tapi kita harus melepaskannya, karena jika tidak maka tidak akan ada tantangan baru, tidak akan ada chapter baru. Terkadang, kita juga pasti pernah menunggu, tapi terkadang semua itu tidak memiliki arti yang sama lagi.**

**Di satu sisi, aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengakhiri cerita ini. Karena pada satu titik cerita ini adalah hidupku. Setiap kata dan aksi yang tertulis berasal dari hatiku yang paling dalam. Tapi aku rasa begini lebih baik. Ini adalah saatnya untuk tantangan yang baru. Meski tidak mudah, tapi tombol 'complete' itu memang harus di'klik' suatu hari nani. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih dari hati terdalamku karena kalian mau membaca cerita ini, mau mendengarkan ceritaku, dan aku harap cerita ini juga dapat membantu kalian semua. Semoga kita bisa tetap terus men-support satu sama lain. Dan semoga kalian semua bisa menjadi sinar matahari yang begitu indah di dunia ini.**

**I love you all.**

**Sincerely,  
your Tinywings**

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Annyeoooong^^**

**Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**Finally, chapter terakhir kelar jugaaaaaaaaaaaaaakk. Gimana, gimana, gimana? Happy Ending, kan? HunHan bersatu. Luhan juga udah ngelepas Joonmyun. Sehun udah baikan sama Jongin dan memberikan *uhuk*hatinya untuk Luhan :D**

**Sampai chap ini, yang masih bingung n punya pertanyaan, atau ada yang kurang jelas dari translate yang gak jelas ini, bisa tanya di kotak review *modus* ato langsung PM Liyya aja. Selama pertanyaan gak beresiko ngasih spoiler apapun, pasti Liyya jawab kok.**

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya yaaaaaaa!^^**

**With Love,**

**Liyya**


End file.
